The Red Queen
by Not Harry
Summary: Finished. Rose is every bit her mother and her father, but just a little more. Scorpius is head over heels for that Weasley girl, sometimes literally. Light BDSM. OCs. Smut.
1. What a Weasley Can Do

**A/N: I have wanted to read a story with a dominant Rose and submissive Scorpius. I was up until 5am, so I decided to try writing myself. This is the first time I've written anything. Anything at all. So be a little kind but otherwise, call me out on anything you don't like.**

**I felt that it would be best if this relationship started from the get go as D/s. I'm putting it as M, in case I continue with this story. I may just come back to the idea later, once I have better organization. Hopefully, I get some good responses because I love this idea.**

**31 August 2017**

The Burrow was swarming with children and parents, each with their own last minute scramble. Aunt Ginny was searching for little Lily's favorite sweater, Uncle Harry was trying to reclaim the brooms his boys had unceremoniously taken for a last-minute match with Teddy, Louis, and Fred. Bill and George were trading horror stories of their teenagers. Ron was trying to decipher the cries of his youngest, Hugo.

"Hugo, Hugo. Look at me." He gripped the skinny boy's shoulders. "Look at me. What's wrong, little buddy?"

"I-I'm gonna mi-miss R-Rosie!" Hugo sniffled as tears streamed down his face.

A large sob escaping the little boy's shaking lips. Ron ran his hand through his son's curly red hair; he knew what it felt like to be left behind by your siblings. It was scarring to stand on that platform and know that you were being abandoned once again. He wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him closer

"It's alright, Hugo. You know why?"

Hugo shook his head, confused as to how this betrayal could possibly be a good thing.

"_Because_ you can say good bye to Rose at the station and give her a big hug before she goes. You can show her what a strong little boy you are, then you can write her a letter whenever you miss her, yeah? I'm sure she'll be getting you a present for Christmas when she comes back, too. Feel better now, Hugo?"

"Yeah, thanks daddy."

Hugo wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve, Hermione always told him not to but little boys never listen to their mothers. Ron ruffled his son's already unkempt hair. They went off to help Uncle Harry repack James's broom and put away Albus's.

**Hermione**

Rose was her usual prim and proper self, sitting along with her mother and grandmother, listening intently to their heart-to-heart conversation. Grandma was crying, she had been crying a lot since Rose and her family had shown up, probably because she was missing being a mother.

"It is certainty wonderful for this old place to be filled with life again."

Molly said between dabs of her handkerchief on her eye. Hermione brushed her mother-in-law's hand lovingly.

"Of course, we love visiting you and Arthur, Molly. It's been a while since it's been this hectic around here, but you'll be glad once the little ones are on the train. Should Ginny and I come back and help you with the cleaning?"

Molly dabbed another blossoming tear, shaking her head, "no need 'Mione, go see your daughter off. I don't want you to hurry. You can come by after and we'll have a cup of tea, yes? "

Hermione nodded and smiled to Molly, who stood slowly. Her knees had been acting up as of late but she was still chipper while on her feet.

"I should go off to see what Arthur is up to. You'll end up leaving without him saying good bye."

Hermione then turned her attention to Rose, still sitting quietly, swinging her feet beneath the table.

"Rose, do you have everything you need for school? Do you have your books? What about your wand? Extra sweaters, in case it rains?"

Rose nodded, counting off her supplies on her little fingers.

"I packed my books yesterday. Daddy checked. My wand is back in the box, like you told me to. I have five sweaters, the two blue ones, a red one, a yellow one, and a white one, I had four but you asked me to pack one more. So I did."

Hermione smiled. Her daughter was her splitting image in looks and personality, though with minor differences. Rose was short amongst her friends. Often people would believe Hugo to be the elder of the two siblings; this often received a huff from the pint-sized Weasley and a laugh from Hugo. Rose had her father's warm blue eyes and his red hair, though her hair was darkened by Hermione's brown hair, along with a healthy temper. But her curiosity, hunger for knowledge, and mature attitude, that was pure Granger.

As Hermione finished adoring her daughter for the moment, Arthur Weasley burst into the Burrow's front door, his face and remaining hair smeared with grease, most likely from the flying Ford Anglia. A dozen or so _Scourgifys_ later, Arthur was ready to say good-byes to his grandchildren as their families left for the floo to King's Cross Station. He gave a big hug and kiss on the forehead to each as they politely said 'g'bye grandpa.' Hugo had to be prodded slightly, he was still upset about Rose leaving, but each child did the same as they were led along. He stood slowly from his kneel, his knees stiff from holding the position for at least twenty minutes. He smiled and put his arm around the diminutive Molly, kissing her sweetly as Rose and her family left, the last to leave for the station.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius sat on his mattress, his suitcase packed neatly and his hair just the way his mother, Astoria, liked it, slicked back like his father's hair. He sat still, except for the nervous fidgeting of his fingers, not wanting to misplace, wrinkle or ruin anything before his family left for class. He had to look, sound, act perfectly or his first trip to Hogwarts would be for naught. His grey eyes, like light smoke from a small candle, watched as a falcon flew over the Malfoy Manor grounds, spotting prey and diving. Its talons were at the ready.

Anticipating the raptor to return with some kneazle or gnome in its claws, the Malfoy heir didn't notice his father enter the room. Draco cleared his throat; Scorpius turned suddenly to his father, shock evident but was quickly eclipsed, replaced by the trademark look of indifference of the Malfoy family.

"Good morning father. How are you?" Scorpius said with a hint of happiness, though not enough to tarnish the mask of indifference he'd known since birth.

"I am exceptional, son. Are you nervous about school? The elves told me you'd been up since dawn." Draco took a seat next to his son on the bed.

Scorpius shook his head loosely, his longish platinum blond hair swinging slightly.

"I'm not nervous father. Malfoy's are never nervous, only anticipating opportunities. "

This was true; Scorpius had been running through his first day at Hogwarts since he had left the dinner table last night. He had fallen asleep around his fourth trip in line to be sorted by an old black hat.

"I want to make you and mother proud of me."

Draco smiled lightly at that and patted his son on the back.

"Make yourself proud, Scorpius, I will surely feel the same."

Draco gripped his son's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"For your own good, make some new friends. There _are_ other families besides the Zabinis and the Goyles. The best friends you can make, they will challenge you."

Scorpius nodded as Draco continued with his speech.

"Don't be afraid of the Weasleys and Potters, they're just as afraid of you as you are of them. I wish I had made friends with them in school; that would have saved us all a lot of hardship…"

Draco took his eyes off his son, staring out the window; a falcon of some kind was eating a gnome in a Beech tree, a good omen if his conversations about Divination with Pansy taught him anything, though she often said it meant "some bloke's getting a good shagging". He turned back to his son.

"We'll leave soon, say good bye to your Grandmother, yes?"

"Yes, father."

Scorpius slid off his bed, standing up and then walking downstairs. The light click of his heels on the stone stairs as he approached his mother and grandmother who were talking about the next gala event that Scorpius would be, luckily, missing. He hated those things, he couldn't breathe right with the little black bow-tie that his mother thought looked 'darling' on him, then everyone wanted to see him in his robes that were too stuffy, and his shoes always hurt. But he kept silent about his discomfort, as his grandmother reminded him often; 'a Malfoy man has to a gentleman at all times.'

He often wanted to ask if his grandfather was a gentleman in Azkaban, but he held his tongue. The only good part was talking with his friends; Corbin, Bijou, and Clovis, but then Corbin's dad would start yelling about his friend who died in The War and then Corbin would have to go. His friend would apologize softly as he approached the floo.

He hugged his grandmother from the side; she then went on a spiel about the 'proper way' to receive attention. Scorpius was ready to leave now.

**Rose**

Every year's journey to King's Cross Station was markedly different, but there was always a common thread: the Potter-Weasleys' last minute mad dash for platform 9 ¾. A strange and frustrating family tradition since Arthur Weasley's time in school, there seemed no way to avoid it. This did not amuse Rose who did not like to be late, and certainly this was unacceptable to her. As her cousins and sibling gasped for breath, she merely huffed in exasperation; her hair was a rouge mess as it had been that morning. She tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Mommy, my hair is messed. Could you charm it for me?"

Hermoine smiled at her daughter, they also had the same untamable mane, she flicked her wand and Rose's locks took shape once again. Rose smiled and hugged her mother's waist tightly.

"Thank you, mommy."

"Rose", her father whispered to her daughter after kneeling to her ear. "Do you see that ferret-looking man over by the front of the train?"

Rose nodded, knowing her father meant Mr. Malfoy though he was still childishly referring to him as 'the Ferret' like some low-key super villain.

"So, that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Hermione smacked him playfully.

He and Rose laughed together.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll show him what a Weasley can do."

She turned with her trunk and waved to her parents, giving Hugo one last hug. Albus and her other cousins had already boarded, so she began to search the compartments for signs of the clan, though they would likely take 2, maybe 3 compartments. She peered into a compartment window, raised on the toe of her black leather shoes, about half way through the trains. Suddenly, she felt an impact and then she was on her back, her trunk lying to her side.

"What the-"

She had wanted to say 'fuck', she did not know her company, but then she saw him. She stood quickly, dusting off her dress. His platinum blond hair, slicked back with far too much hair product, his unblemished pale skin that was only shades from unhealthy looking, and his beautiful silver eyes. Her eyes scanned all of his features, but came to rest on his pouting pink lips.

"Fuck…" her lips let slip.

**Scorpius**

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Rose Weasley, yes?"

Scorpius smiled weakly as he offered his hand to help her up. But the fire-headed girl stood up under her own will, looked him up and down, Scorpius felt unsure of what to do. She hadn't replied and she had rejected his help outright,_ 'are we already enemies?' _This thought only further unsettled the boy.

"I'm S-S-Scorpius Malfoy, are you alright?"

He didn't expect what happened next. The girl took a step toward him, which Scorpius took one back in reciprocation, a smile spreading across the girl's face.

"I know you may have some misgiving about my family but I'm sure we can be f-fr-"

He was stopped short as the girl's hands shot out, gripping his collar, driving the thin, blond boy back.

"Shut up, you prat. I demand an apology-"

"I d-d-did! I did!" Scorpius stammered out.

The smile, the one that Scorpius was beginning to dread, grew once again.

"Not one of those half-hearted apologies. You are going to owe me…"

"What do you want? Money? Chocolate frog cards? Not my pocket wa-"

He was silenced by pink soft lips, crashing onto his. A small moan escaping his lips as Rose released his mouth in order to speak.

"I just want you. I want all of you."

**A/N: A lot of people would review that Rose or Scorpius or children in general aren't attracted to the opposite sex at 11. I just wanted to throw my two sickles in; everyone is different. I, personally, was always attracted to women, I wasn't aware of sex until I was 12, but I knew that I wanted to get married and kiss a girl.**


	2. Little Casanova

**Scorpius**

**1 September 2017**

He was in shock, that's the best word he could think of, shock. After running from the red-haired femme fatale, Scorpius had found some faces he remembered; Clovis and Bijou Zabini, fourth and first years respectively, Corbin Goyle, another first year, and Mercia Nott, second year. He knew them through his parents but long nights at galas and charity events had forged some sort of friendship among the children of Slytherin.

He took a seat next to Clovis, who was like a big brother to him; telling him stories about girls, like this older girl he used to see when he was younger, and getting in trouble at school. Something that Scorpius wished he would not be asked to reciprocate. His friends chattered on about the new school year and what was to be expected from them, the first years, by the other upperclassmen. He was suddenly shaken from his inner monologue of _'What the hell was that?' _by the younger Zabini.

"So, what house do you want to be in Scorpius?" Bijou asked with a slight blush, she had some feelings for the Malfoy boy. But he was horribly oblivious.

Scorpius almost hadn't given it any thought, it was a given he'd be a Slytherin, right? A centuries old heirloom, like the silverware or a grandfather clock, handed down with blond hair and the Malfoy smirk was dominion over the Slytherin dorms. But a new thought struck him, '_what if she got sorted into Slytherin? Well, obviously she wouldn't, she couldn't. Weasley's don't get into Slytherin. They're all Gryffindor goodie-goodies… right?'_

"As long as I don't have to see another Weasley, I'll be fine." Scorpius said crisply, a smirk forming on his lightly swollen lips as the words garnered giggles and pats on the back from Clovis.

'_There's nothing to worry about Weasleys don't get into Slytherin._' The train clicked along as Mercia began telling an embarrassing story about James Potter.

"So, he's putting on his Quidditch robes when all of a sudden, he got portkeyed to Wailing Myrtle's bathroom." Scorpius tuned the loud brunette out, he couldn't keep a certain red-head out of his mind.

**Rose**

Rose slipped in as James was telling some crap story about a portkey and Mercia Nott. No one believed him, it was obvious he got sidetracked by a certain brunette and forgot about the game. Everyone still blamed him for that loss, though he won them the Quidditch cup that year, so it was water under the bridge now.

"I'm telling you, she must've set it up so she could jump me. No girls go in that bathroom, not even when Dad and Uncle Ron went to school." Which was true enough, no one went into that bathroom as it was just disgustingly dirty and it is hard to concentrate while a ghost is crying and staring at you. That didn't mean anyone was buying the portkey bit in the least though.

"Don't worry, James. We forgive you. It's just when you want to snog some Slytherin, make sure to do it on your time."

Darryl Longbottom nudged his deeply blushing friend; he was a long-time friend to James and had been playing Quidditch with him last year, now a third year. He was almost the polar opposite of his father; cool, confident, and out-going. "Ah, so little Rosie has decided to grace us with her presence. It's not like you to get lost. We're almost half way to school."

Rose blushed deeply, even more than her cousin, "I made a new friend and we talked for a while. I'm sorry if you all worried."

Truthfully, they hadn't exchanged another word after the Malfoy had wriggled out of her grasp, tears looking to be welling in his eyes. She loved that look; she'd have to get it out of him again.

"Who was it? Justin Macmillan? "

Rose shook her head as she took a seat on her old trunk, a whiff of dust escaping as she did; the compartment was much too crowded for her to sit with her cousins. Dominique and Molly were prattling on about hot guys in their year, an argument since their second year; the votes were often divided between Ridley Wood and Clovis Zabini.

"It was Scorpius Malfoy."

She gave a big smile to the now dead-silent compartment, like a kneazle that had brought in a dead bird, expecting a treat but instead getting a swift boot to the backside.

"Bloody He- a Malfoy? Why would anyone talk to such a git!" James yelled. Albus nodded in agreement.

"Hey! He's Teddy's cousin," Dominique retorted. "He's not a bad kid. What did you two talk about?"

He ignored James mumbling something about Death eaters and how his god-brother wouldn't approve of it.

"Not much. But, we kissed!"

Rose again smiled, seeming to not have realized the opinion of the room, though she had already marked James off as deserving an attitude adjustment. The men sat in shock, not sure if they should throttle the Malfoy or send Rose straight off to St. Mungo's. Roxanne, Dominique, and Molly were a different story, suddenly shrieking in joy. Rose was attacked by the gossip hungry girls.

"Oh Merlin, was he any good? My first kiss wasn't very good. Are you a couple now? Do you like-like him?" Dominique spouted out as the other two cousins crushed the youngest Weasley in a hug.

"He was pretty good, I guess. I don't know he didn't say anything. Yeah, I do. Let me go before I die." Rose squeaked out, her ribs actually hurting due to the girls' over exuberance.

Rose reminded herself to never tell them anything more about Scorpius or she would be crushed before she graduated. She really didn't like how boy crazy her cousins were. It just seemed undignified, though she did like them. She just didn't want to drool over boys. The girls soon stood up, it was about time to change for school, the boys left the compartment.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius and the other boys left their compartment for the girls to change, their robes hanging over their arms. But Scorpius was still solidly stuck in his head, swaying side to side with the train. He had by now discovered_ 'what that hell that was'_, it was a kiss. Now he had moved onto _'what the hell did she mean by that?'_, but he was soon yanked out of his head by a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell did you do to my cousin, _Malfoy_?" The venom dripping from the words as James Potter said them.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Scorpius stammered, thoroughly intimidated by the taller, broader fourth Potter boy. _'Oh Merlin, is this how it ends? Avada'd by the cousin of my first-kiss? Well at least I have that. '_

"You know what I mean! You kissed my cousin!"

Scorpius looked completely shocked; James and most of the boys took it as a show of guilt. His friends gave Scorpius hearty slaps on the back, but then Corbin said the dumbest thing ever to have been to his credit.

"I bet you're disappointed it was some Weasley, huh?"

That's when James's fists started flying. Corbin for his stupidity was quickly downed, Scorpius got away with a few punches to the abdomen and Zabini decked James sending him to the ground.

"Darryl, keep your friend on a leash, yeah? We both know Scorpius wouldn't force himself on anyone. Get a compartment and I'm sure the little Casanova can tell us all about it."

Clovis massaged his bruised knuckle, while trying to measure the feeling from the Potter-Weasley group.

"He's such an ass… Yeah, I think that one's open."

Darryl pointed down the passage to an open door, hinting there were no women inside. The group began to move towards the compartment, robes were placed on the luggage racks and over cushioned seats. Shirts were pulled over heads, shoes shuffled off, and belts undone.

"So, get on with it Scorpius. Tell us your magical rendition of Romeo and Juliet."

Scorpius blushed at Clovis's words. He was reluctant to tell of his embarrassing encounter. So, he thought he'd show some Slytherin-like cunning and lie.

"I-I was walking down the hall, looking for you guys. Then I ran into her, she must've been looking for her cousins, I thought she was pretty cute…"

'_Wait. Did I just call her cute? She almost raped me!'_

"Stop! Stop! It's too cutesy!" Darryl yelled in mock agony, earning a large laugh from the room.

In his head Scorpius was thanking the Gryffindor boy, as he didn't know to say next. He wasn't a skilled liar, not like Clovis.

The train soon arrived in Hogsmeade station; Scorpius went off with the other first years. Joking with Corbin and Bijou, walking towards the docks, he noticed a flash of red hair on his periphery. A shiver ran up his spine._ No, no, no. It's not her. There are dozens of Weasleys at this school. _He thought, not believing a word of it. He felt a stare grow on his back on the old wooden dock, a blush rising in his pale face. _Damn her to hell._


	3. Some Kind of Pervert

**Rose**

**1 September 2017**

She couldn't help it. Rose Weasley, Miss Priss, couldn't control herself. She'd kissed a boy she'd just met, that she'd been taught to despise her whole life. Now she was staring at the back of his neck, watching blush flood his ears, '_Merlin, I'm such a creeper… What would daddy think?_' She kept admonishing herself for her attraction, but she still wondered what his hair felt like. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted him to kiss back, not just stand frozen there.

"All 'ight, four t' a boat, little ones!" Hagrid the half-giant boomed to the first year students, shocking Rose and more than a majority of the other children as well.

She began to shuffle towards the nearest boat, following Scorpius and sitting next to him. She looked across the boat to see an olive-skinned girl with long black curls and pretty green eyes and a freckled boy with an up-turned nose, a short crew cut and the stupidest grin Rose had ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Rose. Rose Weasley, what are your names?" She asked in a calm and friendly tone.

"I'm Bijou Zabini and this is Corbin Goyle. I really like your hair. Want to be friends?" Bijou smiled at the red-haired girl.

"Yes, I'd like that. Why are you smiling so much Corbin?" Rose said turning to the goofy smiling boy with a large dark bruise under his eye.

"You're the Weasley that kissed Scorpius, right?" The color left Rose's face, '_how does he know?' _She turned quickly to Scorpius who was similarly dumb-struck.

"W-what the hell, Corbin?" Scorpius yelled at his friend.

He turned to Rose, '_his eyes shine when he's afraid',_ she thought.

"I told some of my friends that we, you know, kissed."

A deep blush flooding his face, '_Oh Merlin, I want to kiss him so badly…'_

"I-it's okay, I don't mind that you told your friends. I told my cousins, so we're even."

Rose smiled, feeling a deep blush come over her face as well. She turned to her new friend, Bijou, shocked to see her friend crying.

"What's wrong Bijou?"

"Y-you kissed Scorpius? Why would you do that? You don't even know him, Weasley!"

'_Weasley? Were they not friends anymore?'_

"I like him, Bijou. I just did it. Does that mean we can't be friends?"

Rose was legitimately scared that Bijou wasn't going to be her friend; she liked the girl a lot.

"I-I liked him too, for years… You swooped in and took him from me, Weasley. I want to be friends but I don't think I can right now…" A frown growing on her face, "oh look, we're here…"

**Scorpius**

'_What the hell is Zabini talking about? "Took him from me", I've never thought of her anything but a friend. Well, at least I know Rose likes me too. Wait! That's not good, it doesn't even matter! She's a stalker and now she's gained legitimacy with my friends!'_ The Malfoy boy sighed as he continued in the line, alphabetically sorted, behind Justin Macmillan and in front of Travis Mallory.

Professor Longbottom halted the first-years before the entrance to the Great Hall. He raised his hands to ask for silence.

"Let me be the first to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom, I will be teaching Herbology. Now before we enter, I want to remind you all to remain on your best behavior. You will be representing yourself, your families, and your future houses."

Scorpius remained quiet while the Sorting took place, thinking about what house he wanted to be in. He'd never given it thought before; he had always wanted to be in Slytherin since he was a baby. He still had a miniature green and silver sweater he had been given as a toddler. But was it what he wanted? '_What dad my said is really getting to me… maybe the Sorting Hat will be able to help me decide. It's never wrong'._

"Goyle, Corbin" shouted Professor Longbottom. Corbin sat on the stool; the hat barely touched his head before shouting.

"Slytherin!"

A cheer from the green mob on the far side of the room resounded through the hall. Scorpius was hardly surprised, '_he didn't exactly have the smarts for Ravenclaw, that bruise is proof enough of that.' _Then Scorpius went on to admire the hall, the large banners above each table to help out the first-years. Each house had an enormous banner, the animal of each house on a background of their colors and the name of the founders underneath, floating candles lighting the charmed ceiling and tables beautifully. Then he felt it, that stare like a hot poker only inches from his skin. She was looking at him, wasn't she? He didn't have much time to react; find the girl in the long line and shoot her a smirk.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius looked side-to-side, utterly confused. A laugh rose from Gryffindor's table, led by James Potter, no doubt. Scorpius gave a scowl in the general direction of the house, turning back to sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat then began to whisper, discussing the blond boy's fate.

"Hmm… a Malfoy, it is not often that I have the pleasure to sort one of your kind. Your mother was Astoria Greengrass, was it not?" Scorpius nodded quickly, the hat almost slipping. "No need to be so nervous, boy. Do not worry; I wouldn't punish you for almost dropping me. Your father was just as nervous. Hmm… You certainly have the heritage for Slytherin, but you seem unsure. Well, you seem unfit for Hufflepuff, though you are hardly a callous person. You seem to have already found love."

"N-no, she's just some stalker. I don't want anything to do with her." He whispered harshly to the hat.

"Ah, you are not courageous enough, so it seems, to join your… acquaintances in Gryffindor." Scorpius nodded. There was no way to deny that, even if he had wanted to be one of those Gryffindor goodie-goodie Weasleys.

"Boy, I feel that Slytherin would be in your best interest. You have the heritage, the ambition, even a few friends already." A small chuckle funneled down from the hat. "You could only belong in…

**Rose**

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat yelled, echoing through the hall before being drowned out by the deafening screams and cheers by the Slytherin house. But despite the cheers and jubilance associated with her… '_What is he to me? He's not a friend, but what to do about Bijou? No, that's not my problem. If she wants him, she'll have to wrestle him away from me.'_

She watched her Scorpius, '_Merlin, that felt good to say…'_ she watched him take a seat next to an older boy, who looked a lot like Bijou, and Corbin. She caught her eye, watching a smirk spread on his face. '_What? Are you smirking at me? You are going to regret that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Merlin, all of his names are sexy. Oh, Albus just got called up!'_

The shaggy-haired, green-eyed Potter looked about ready to puke on himself. Rose felt sorry for the boy, he was a really nice boy but he was helpless without James or Teddy next to him. He took a seat, the hat was placed on his head, a murmured exchange between Albus and the Hat took place. Then the color drained from his face, '_Hufflepuff, perhaps? _'Rose thought curiously.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

"What the Fu-" James was quickly restrained by his housemates before points were taken Gryffindor. However, most of the hall was similarly shocked and it would've been a simple gamble to say that a majority of students were thinking the same thing. Rose was, repetitively. _'What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? They'll eat him alive…'_ Albus seemed to be thinking the same, judging by the timid nature with which he approached the Slytherin table. He'd have to be repeating those words of Uncle Harry's "The bravest man I ever knew was in Slytherin."

There were a few more Hufflepuffs, a dozen or so Gryffindors, and a handful more Ravenclaws, including her cousin Molly. Then, of course, "Weasley, Rose" was called. Rose walked slowly and deliberately, shoulders back, staring down Scorpius. He broke eye-contact first. '_Score one for Weasley.'_

"Well, it certainly isn't a Sorting Ceremony without a couple of Weasley, now is it? Let's have a look here, your mother's intelligence would insure you an honor amongst Ravenclaw. Your father's loyalty and fire would make you a leader amongst Gryffindors. But, you seem to be one to make your own way. Are you not, dear?" Rose nodded; she wasn't going to stay in her family's shadow forever was she?

"That leads me to your considerable ambition and cunning. You know what you want and you are out to get it, am I correct? Well, in all good conscience, I can't deny that you would be best served in… SLYTHERIN!"

Alright, now everyone's thinking '_What the fuck?_' even good old McGonagall was looking slightly aghast at the turn of events tonight. Scorpius had turned the purest kind of white. If he lost anymore color, he may be confused with a new house ghost. '_Lovely', _Rose thought. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, walking with confidence towards her new house. Sitting herself down next to Scorpius, everyone in the group turned to look at her as if she were Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Rose Weasley, Slytherin." She gave a confident smile, almost a smirk. That would come with practice. Bijou was soon sorted into Slytherin as well, sitting next to Rose.

"Rose, I want to apologize. I still want to be friends; you won Scorpius, fair and square." Rose smiled, she loved winning.

"Of course we can, Bijou. I wanted to be friends no matter what. Is that your brother?" Bijou nodded politely, turning to Clovis who was sitting on the other side of her.

"This is Clovis, he's a fourth year. He's the Quidditch team's Beater." Clovis did a little flex of his bicep in jest. '_I wonder what Scorpius will look like in fourth year… He should play Quidditch.'_

"Scorpius, do you play Quidditch?"

Scorpius looked surprised that the conversation had come back to him, a slight blush glowing in his cheeks.

"Yes, I do. I play Chaser and I plan to try out as a first year. How about you? The Weasley's are all Quidditch crazy, or so I've heard." He took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"On the holidays, when everyone is down at the Burrow. You're pretty much drafted into a game, I usually play Beater actually."

Scorpius and Clovis were a little taken a back, Scorpius not as much, as he had seen how strong she could be.

"You must be pretty good if your pigheaded cousin will let you play." Rose giggled at Clovis's remark. Her cousin had actually fought it on a few occasions, but then he always got shot down by one of her bludgers so that quieted his resistance pretty quickly.

"Oh, and Albus plays Seeker." Everyone turned to see the youngest Potter, surprised he had been mentioned in a conversation. His father, mother, and brother had both played the position so he did have quite a bit of natural talent.

"Well, try outs are in a few weeks. We're trying to replace quite a few people, so it wouldn't be a bad idea if you three came out. I'll tell Flint to let you three stay, instead of sending off all the first years. We can't have enough young talent. "Rose and Albus nodded.

Rose turned to talk to Scorpius more when she saw some pumpkin juice dribbling from his lips. Without thinking, she lunged and licked the orange nectar from the corner of his mouth. She jumped back, blushing.

"I apologize, I wasn't thinking." But her words fell on deaf and quite shocked ears. Luckily it was about time for the prefects to lead the first-years to their dorms, she fell into the line. Her hair covering her deep red face, '_oh Merlin, what were you thinking? Everyone's gonna think you're some kind of pervert…_'

**A/N: ****Alright, I'm editing, reworking, and reposting my story as fast as I can. This is the first three chapters. It should work out to 5 parts before I go back to chapters or maybe I'll stick with three or four chapter parts. I don't know. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. COMPLAIN. MESSAGES. TALK TO ME.**


	4. Fifty Points from Slytherin

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**2 September 2017 (Saturday)**

Scorpius looked around the dorm, mildly confused as to where he was. The forest green drapes about 6 or 7 other beds, the musty smell of water logged wood, and the greenish glow of sunlight through the filter of Black Lake's waters reminded him. He was at Hogwarts. He'd been kissed twice, by a Weasley, no less. He sat there, waiting either for the other boys to wake up or for his heart to stop pounding in his chest, he was not sure which. He heard the rustling of sheets and then a sweep of the curtains revealed Albus, Scorpius's confusion and embarrassment bubbling up to be expelled as venom.

"What the fuck is wrong with your cousin, Potter!"

Hardly a question, Scorpius was fully aware of what was wrong with the wily Weasley: she was too beautiful, too interesting, and too confusing. Though he was _aware_ of these facts, he could hardly understand them.

"W-why are you asking me, Malfoy? You're the one she has a crush on."

Albus showing a surprising amount of spine now that he hardly feared the other first years, Scorpius was obviously the top dog and Rose seemed to have him by the leash.

"C-crush? What kind of shit are you going on about?" Scorpius yelled sounding indignant and even a little scared.

"Don't act stupid Malfoy, it almost suits you, but we were both at the table when she tried to eat your face…" Albus drawled, borrowing a smirk that almost made him seem like a natural-born Slytherin.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter. You don't know anything." Scorpius said grabbing his toiletries and leaving for the baths.

**Rose Weasley**

Rose awoke in her bed, the drapes drawn closed, her robes still on. She'd almost kept her shoes on, but she had recovered enough sense to flip them off before hiding under the covers. Not wanting to see any of the other girls, especially not Bijou.

She slowly opened the curtain, looking both ways as if she were in oncoming traffic, '_Fuck'. _There was Bijou, dressed in a white button-up shirt, green plaid skirt with the Slytherin crest and white knee-high socks. A ribbon of green velvet was tied into her hair. '_I'll complement her outfit after she kills me'._

"Do you want to talk Rose?" Bijou said pointedly, but with such a slight twist to the expression of the words that she could've actually been asking to talk about anything. She wasn't.

"I love Scorpius. I can't control myself. That's none of your business. If you want him back, you'll have to fight me." Rose rattled off these statements as if they were dates from a History of Magic textbook. Bijou sighed.

"You are such a troublesome woman. But, I suppose that's better than what I had heard about your mother, being so passive and weak in the face of some romantic adversity. I don't want him back, I said it was fine. I'd suggest you find a way to fix that second thing though, or your boyfriend's head will likely explode."

Rose blushed. '_It feels so good that someone else is acknowledging our relationship.'_ She smiled, but then it hit her. '_What the hell am I going to do? I can't just snog him in front of everyone at dinner!'_

"What should I do then?" Rose said, a little bit of wind out of her sail at this realization. Bijou thought hard, about all the things her mother had told her about Hogwarts.

"Mom said the broom closets are usually pretty clear if you know where the prefects are."

Rose nodded.

"Why'd you mom tell you something like that?" Bijou blushed.

"She kind of told my dad, something like "it reminds me of all those nights in 7th year, all those empty broom closets."" Bijou shut her mouth, embarrassed by her mother's words.

Rose shrugged, "let's go to breakfast. We get today to get settled." '_I'll get my hair fixed up after; I won't see Scorpius most likely anyways. It is the Weasley appetite'._

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius waltzed into the Great Hall, Albus and a tired Corbin followed behind him. They were late; Scorpius had taken longer in the bath then most of the other boys. He was adamant in not giving an explanation as to why. Corbin didn't really care and Albus wasn't going to press further. They walked past Clovis and a few of his 4th year buddies, seeing Scorpius he spun around gave him a hard smack on the back.

"Sleep well Scorpius or did your little girlfriend snog your brains out?"

Clovis and his friends had a good laugh; Scorpius had the wind knocked out of him with the smack on the back. He decided not to fight it. He couldn't breathe and he certainly couldn't deny that he had feelings for Rose. Not anymore. Albus and Corbin had gone ahead, grabbing a seat by Rose, Bijou, and Mercia, the second-year. Mercia was telling the younger girls something about the Prefect schedules.

"Well, the Head boy and girl never schedule the Slytherin prefects to patrol the dungeons. But that happens with most houses, so being in the dungeons is actually the most dangerous place to be. Usually it's Gryffindors or Ravenclaw. Our prefects usually get the Astronomy tower and around the Great Hall, sometimes they get the room of requirement but that's usually the Heads or the Gryffindors. That's part of why they have those huge parties after they win a game." She turned to the new company.

"Hello Scorpius and Corbin. And Albus, yes?" She gave a curious smile to Albus, who gave a nod and shrunk in his seat.

"Why are you talking about the prefect schedules?" Scorpius asked, skeptical of the girls' new born curiosity.

"We wanted to know in case we had to stay late at the library!"

Rose said with just a touch too much excitement, but not enough to set off alarms in his head. He shrugged and let it go, '_must be a bookworm like her mother. She'd look cute in glasses.'_ He then noticed her bushy hair, going untreated since last night. She tried to smooth it, noticing his glance, a blush spilling onto her cheeks.

"Oh yes. Scorpius, I was wondering, would you mind horribly to come to the library with me? I don't want to go alone at night."

Scorpius nodded his head, for a second he felt the hair on his neck stand straight. Rose's eyes seemed to grow darker and that smile from the train grew on her face.

"We should get going, Mercia is going to show us some charms for our hair. Mine's been a mess today."

"I like it!" Scorpius felt the words form, he felt them leave, he heard them, and then felt both his hands clamp on to his mouth.

Rose smiled coyly and turned to leave with the other girls.

"You got it bad, man." Corbin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it may have been if he had noticed. '_You don't need to tell me twice. I need to ask her to be my girlfriend, out-right. That's the Malfoy thing to do.'_ It probably wasn't, going _after_ a girl, but it was what he wanted to do.

**Rose Weasley**

Rose couldn't focus on the lesson from Mercia, her mind kept distracting her by playing back Scorpius's proclamation. '_I like it! I like it!'_

"The motions are the hard part, the incantations are simple. Use a _Caspisso _with a swirl from the roots, down to the length you want and then a _Cirratus _on the area you want to curl or straighten, turning the wand clockwise to curl and counter-clockwise to straighten." Mercia demonstrated both but Rose was hardly listening. '_I like it. I like it. I like you.' _Rose smiled.

"_Cirratus", _she twisted her wand to bring a loose curl to her formerly unruly hair. She usually picked up charms quickly, especially something simple like this. Bijou was having trouble with her wand turning; she gave the wand a death grip, almost like she was afraid of an _Expelliarmus _at any moment.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully; most of the older students were going to a party in the Room of Requirement. The Slytherin prefects had patrol tonight so they wouldn't care. Rose didn't mind the silence; it let her practice a charm that she thought would be useful that night. She lay in her bed while repeating the motion. It was kind of a full arm flick with a light swirl at the end, almost like the _Caspisso _charm.

Rose left the dorm at with about fifteen minutes before dinner was going to be served, she and Scorpius were going to leave for the library after they had finished. She took a seat next to Scorpius. She wanted to be closer to him.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Rose asked as she plated some potatoes.

Scorpius swallowed what he was eating to respond.

"We just walked around the grounds, watched the Quidditch players have a scrimmage, and I read some of the History of Magic text. It's so dense." He grimaced. He took a sip of pumpkin juice and took a bite of carrots.

"Yeah, it is. I was actually reading some, too. It's so convoluted after the second chapter; I had to stop before I got confused. I worked on some charms that Mercia taught us, too." She smiled and took a bite of roast, "hmm, that's really good!"

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius suddenly felt uncomfortable; some combination of how cute the girl looked enjoying her food and guilt for what he had done that morning to a thought similar to this was making him feel warm and his pants tight. He sighed and tried to re-adjust himself slightly. '_Thank Merlin that robes are loose fitting.'_

"What kind of book are you getting?" Scorpius asked, '_it is the start of the term, so she doesn't need it for class.'_

"U-um… I just need a-a novel, I had trouble sleeping so something to read might help." '_What was she thinking going so late? She could have gone anytime today without me. I guess I shouldn't complain, I can ask her out tonight.'_ He smiled.

"We should get going soon then." He stood up, watching as Rose stuffed another piece of roast into her mouth and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. '_So cute...'_

"Resh go!" She said through the mouthful of food.

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him along. The clicking of their heels on stone, the whoosh of chilled castle air, and the warmth of the red head's hand, Scorpius felt enraptured. This is what school is going to be like from now on, when he asked her to be his girlfriend. A smile crept on to his face as his hair bounced and swayed from side to side.

They arrived at the library with only minutes to spare before they'd be kicked out. Madam Pince, the ancient librarian, glared at them as they entered and later as they left. Rose hadn't been able to find a good book in their limited time frame.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find a book to read." Scorpius whispered into her ear, they had to be quiet as prefects were about to start their rounds. Rose looked at him confused, then hiding the expression.

"D-don't worry about it. I'm sure the History of Magic will put me right to sleep." She giggled lightly. Then she turned her head, '_someone's coming!'_ Rose looked around, spotting a broom closet, she pointed to it. They both ran as quietly as they could to the closet.

They stood there for a few minutes, Scorpius's arms around Rose's head, hers around his waist. Scorpius's heart was beating out of his chest because of the prefects who could seem to be taking any more time and the body of the girl he loved pressed up against him in a confined space. '_I-I think they're gone, thank Merlin.'_

"They're gone. Let's hurry back to the dungeon." Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand but she pulled it away. The smile grew on her face.

"_Laceus…_" A thin rope flew from Rose's wand, winding itself around Scorpius's body, binding his hands to his sides and knotting the ends. Scorpius looked up, his eyes wide and afraid. '_What the hell is she going to do to me?'_

**Rose Weasley**

_'I got him! I got him!' _She stared into his eyes; they looked like he would cry any second. '_Perfect.'_

"I'm sorry, Scorpy. But you like this, right? You get to be sooooo close to me…" She whispered in his ears. He shuddered as his ears were very sensitive right now with all the blood flushing.

"N-no, I don't. P-please let me go." He was scared but he couldn't ignore the tightness in his slacks. He knew he liked it.

"Poor Scorpy… don't worry, Rosie will make it all better."

She smiled before smothering his lips with hers. '_Oh Merlin, his lips feel so good.' _She bit his bottom lip, begging him to kiss her back like he did in her dreams the night before. He found it hard to resist. '_Please, Scorpius.'_

She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him down to the floor of the closet, positioning herself onto his lap. She kept sliding due to the slope of the Malfoy's thighs 'D_ammit.' _She had to keep sitting higher and higher onto his lap. Rose noticed that Scorpius started to reciprocate her kiss, letting her enter his mouth. She didn't understand it until she felt something under her. She had to hold back a gasp.

She stood up to look down at her creation with a _Lumos_. Scorpius was gasping for air, the rope shifting with each breath, his robe pulled apart by the movement. Scorpius's face was a violent shade of red, the color running through his ears and neck, even visible through his white dress shirt a shade of pink was visible. A slight bulge was evident in his slacks.

"I-I'm sorry, Scorpius. Are you hurt? I-I took it too far… I just like you so much…" A tear falling from her eye as her voice shook. "I'm sorry, Scorpius." Scorpius looked down out of embarrassment, it looked like anger. Rose muttered the counter to the charm, the rope falling to the ground.

"I love you, Rose. Would you please go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Rose froze; she didn't know what to say.

"Sure." She hugged her new boyfriend. "I love you, Scorpius."

"Oi! That's sweet… except you're just a bit late, love-birds." A sarcastic tone vibrating through the door. The doors flung open to reveal the first-years in a tight embrace, though they were terrified.

"H-hi, Dominique…" Rose stammered out.

There stood her cousin and another Gryffindor prefect, a look of strong disapproval on her face.

"Oh, Rosie…" Teddy shook his head, there was no way he couldn't report this. "Fifteen points from Slytherin. The Headmaster will be owling each of your parents tomorrow morning…" '_Fuck.' _Rose thought.

**A/N: I know people might not be comfortable with the imagery of this chapter. I won't go much further than this in first year. You know, it's like a lion cub that doesn't know what is and isn't acceptable. Rose will be more cultured as time goes on; she's just acting on animalistic urges at this point. It's not true D/s, yet.**

**Who else can't wait until Ron goes insane next chapter? I'm raising my hand over here.**


	5. Don't Be Sorry

**A/N: I got mixed reviews about the last chapter. I'm not gonna pay it too much mind though; I know what I'm trying to get done. What is a fanfic without some misunderstandings and getting caught? Boring.**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**3 September 2017 (Sunday)**

Scorpius had trudged up the stairs to the boys' dorms, not looking at Rose. He didn't want to see her cry, but he could still hear her whimper. He knew that she must have hated to be in trouble, as did Scorpius, but he knew that she was anticipating the outrage from her father. Scorpius wasn't as worried about himself, his father would forgive him, '_he did say to make friends.'_ But, this relative ease of conscience left more room in Scorpius's mind to worry for his girlfriend. '_What if Mr. Weasley said we can't see each other? What if he withdraws her from Hogwarts?'_

Scorpius shook his head, taking one last look to his crying love before ascending the stairs. '_I won't let him take her away.'_ He undid his shirt and trousers, the light imprint of rope and kisses still blemishing his skin, and went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before going to bed. Looking in the mirror, he saw the pink markings he'd received that night, they grew darker as he blushed. Scorpius took a finger and drew it across the tender flesh, feeling the divots of the braid. '_Fuck.'_ Scorpius bit his lip in order to keep a whimper from escaping. He turned from the mirror, finished his rituals and dashed to his bed, shutting the curtains tightly. He whispered a silencing charm, he'd feel guilty later.

**Rose Weasley**

Rose hadn't slept, she couldn't. Thoughts had run through her mind all night, like a marathon in the dark. She had thought about getting caught by Dominique, about her family finding out, getting yelled at for getting in trouble and being with a Malfoy. But this was replaced, intermittently, by images of Scorpius; gasping, kissing, and pleading. '_They won't be here until Tuesday; they won't get the letter until after work tomorrow, they will have to set an appointment and ask Aunt Ginny to watch Hugo.'_

She finally got to sleep around 3 in the morning, she slept until noon. She did her hair and brushed her teeth. She put on a white shirt and a green skirt she borrowed from Bijou, taking a Gryffindor tie she'd been given by her grandmother. She frowned at the tie, she loved it but she 'had to make her own way'. She tapped the tie lightly, murmured a charm and the tie changed colors, the red to green and gold to silver. The lion emblem remained. She sighed. '_I really am a Slytherin, now. No two ways about it.'_

She left for lunch in a mostly empty dining hall; the older years were trying to get a leg up on the OWLs and NEWT classes they would be taking. Rose didn't mind, most of her friends were there; Scorpius, Corbin, Albus, and Bijou. She took a seat next to Bijou so they could talk about the mixed success of the night before. Bijou swallowed her bite of salad as Rose sat.

"So, how'd the library go?" Bijou asked, noticing Rose's pained smile.

"He asked me out, but we got caught in the broom closet by his cousin, Teddy Lupin." Rose smiled weakly. Mercia gave her a hug, as if to say it was going to be alright. "Now our parents are coming, probably Tuesday, it's gonna be horrible."

"I feel sorry for you Rose, especially with your families' history. It'll be alright, won't it?" Mercia said down to her underclassman.

Rose nodded; it'd be alright, eventually. For now, it was going to be Hell. Rose ate a little bit of a sandwich, but it tasted like sand so she stopped forcing herself. She walked down to where the boys were sitting, they were arguing about Scorpius and Rose. Corbin was withdrawn from the conversation, watching the fight play out.

"Seriously, you were found in a broom closet? How dare you disrespect my cousin like that, Malfoy!" Albus yelled, the redness of his face showing his anger. Scorpius must've just broken the news of why they'd gotten in trouble.

"That wasn't my idea, Al! I was going to ask her out when we got back to the dorms. Some prefects were coming so we jumped into a closet. It's hardly my fault we ended up kissing." Rose leaned on Scorpius, who had not noticed her and jumped at the warmth of her skin.

"It was my idea, Al. I appreciate you looking out for me, but who I see isn't your business, Albus Severus Potter."

Albus sighed, looking defeated. He couldn't win against his cousin and he wasn't going to berate her over a kiss, which from what he had been told was all that had happened. His brother was going to go crazy when he heard though, most likely through Dominique. She was a bit of a gossip and the prefect position gave her plenty of material.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully. Rose read up on the Potions workbook, they'd be discussing magical properties of their first potion for Friday. Scorpius came down and they practiced a little for Defense against the Dark Arts, Albus came later on. Albus caught on quick, doing a strong _Lumos _in a few tries; it had taken Rose most of the summer. He had his father's talents after all.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**5 September 2017(Tuesday)**

He awoke rested, but anxious. Not for his father's reaction, he had sent a letter explaining what had happened with a few details redacted. So, he expected some kind of punishment but some degree of congratulations for making friends with Albus and Rose, also for being invited to try out for the Quidditch team. His mother would be less understanding but she loved him enough to let it go. No, Scorpius was terrified as to the reaction of Mr. Ron Weasley. He did not have to wait long, about as long as it took him to get dressed and down to the Great Hall.

The mail arrived; Clovis and Bijou received a letter from their parents to check on how they were adjusting, making sure Clovis was looking after his sister, and how Quidditch was going for Clovis. Albus did as well, making sure he was enjoying life in Slytherin, and that his brother wasn't giving him a hard time about his prediction. But then, a flash of red landed before Rose, wearing a green skirt, a white button-up shirt, and a loosely knotted tie, '_A Howler. He is not taking this well._

"Rose Granger Weasley!" '_Full names, that's never good.'_

"It's not even the first day of classes and you are found in such a compromising position! Your mother and I raised you much better than that! I will be there this afternoon to discuss the nature of your punishment with Headmistress McGonagall and the Ferrets present. I advise you to leave that unrestrained cad to his own brood! I hope this was only a youthful mistake. Your mother will not be attending; she is swamped at the Ministry." The blood colored note burst into flames. '_Ferret? Almost fifteen years later and he uses the same insult. I guess, I can understand, he's just looking out for his daughter._

Rose however didn't take it as well, slamming her head into the table, shooting the ash into the air. Tears were already streaming from her eyes, mumbling something to herself. Scorpius patted on the back, but she shrank from his touch.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius. You shouldn't have gotten tangled up in this. I'm sorry."

Scorpius's heart broke at the tearful pleas of his love. He took her soft-cheeked face in his hands. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Don't be sorry. We'll get through it."

The entire room gasped and whispered at the kiss, James came running over.

"Get your death eater hands off my cousin!" James yelled at the blond boy, drawing his wand.

'_Why does this keep happening?' _Scorpius closed his eye but kept Rose close to him.

"_Flipendo!_" Scorpius heard Clovis yell, the sound of James being slammed into the nearby wall and the boy gasping for breath followed swiftly.

"A detention for both of you and fifteen points deducted from both of your houses!" The Headmistress announced with the help of a _Sonorus_ charm.

Clovis smiled at Scorpius, who had opened his eyes. He hardly seemed to mind the stares from the other Slytherins and the entire Gryffindor table.

Rose and Scorpius left breakfast early, after eating very little, to go to Potions. They arrived before the professor, Professor Vane, and took seats in the back. They sat in silence, awaiting a messenger to be sent to alert them to their doom. Other students began to trickle in like sand in an hourglass, Slytherins shared the period with Gryffindor. The whispers were deafening.

Professor Vane walked in to the room, her curly brown hair bouncing with her steps, "welcome to first-year Potions, class." She gave a huge smile, Scorpius hated her already. "Today we will be discussing the principal ingredients and properties of the Boil Cure potion."

"The most important ingredient for this potion is the horned slug. The horned slugs are the key; this is because the snake fangs and porcupine quills are staples in other potions that often have herbicidal effects."

She placed her hands on a jar with horned slugs crawling up the sides, struggling to be free, yet content in their constraints.

"That's why we need to take the cauldron of the fire before placing the horned slugs into the potion, so we don't risk them becoming overheated."

A knock came at the door, Professor Vane waved her wand and the door opened.

"Yes, dear?" A mousy Hufflepuff stood in the door way and looked in.

"The Headmistress needs Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. They won't be returning before this class period ends."

"Alright, Malfoy and Weasley may leave. Read chapter 1 and write a summary by Friday."

'_Don't have to tell me twice.'_ Scorpius thought to himself.

He gathered his things and stood to leave; Rose took a while longer as her books just seemed to not want to go in to the bag. Scorpius helped her put her parchment into the bag, she mouthed a thank you. As they walked, Rose seemed so nervous, so Scorpius offered his hand. Rose took it, leaned her head on Scorpius's shoulder and let out a loving sigh.

**Rose Weasley**

They arrived at the gargoyle; Rose was dumb-struck, unsure of what awaited her. Scorpius spoke up instead.

"The Headmistress wanted us."

The gargoyle slid away, revealing the Headmistress's office and three of their parents. Her father was red with anger and Scorpius's father was standing calmly with his mother.

"Hello father, mother." Scorpius nodded to his father and mother.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and Mr. Malfoy nodded. Rose looked to her father, he stared back at her. His eyes moved down to her hand and then back to her.

"Malfoy, tell your son to keep his mitts off my daughter."

Rose was shocked by chill in his voice, he know him to a source of warmth throughout her life. She let go of Scorpius's hand herself, looking at her feet. McGonagall stood and motioned to two seats in front of her desk. The children took the seats; Scorpius on the right and Rose on the left.

"I'm sure that all of you know what happened, but in the interest of fairness, I will allow our students to explain themselves." McGonagall adjusted her thick glasses.

Rose looked to Scorpius, '_I can't say it in front of my dad…' _written on her face. Scorpius nodded in understanding.

"W-we went to the library, I was helping Rose pick out a novel to read. We stayed until curfew, which was not the best idea. Not wanting to get caught by a prefect, on our way to the dungeons, we hid in a c-closet." Scorpius took a deep breath. Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes.

"Where you forced yourself on-" Mr. Weasley blurted out, a blush filling both our faces. The Headmistress gave him a look that shut his mouth.

"As I was saying, Rose k-kissed me for the second time in the closet, she had done it the first time on the train. I kissed her back, then we decided to become a couple and then we were discovered." Scorpius sighed and looked to his father, who didn't show much emotion but nodded to show he understood.

"Well, it seems to me to be just some youthful over-exuberance. I'm sure if we make sure they know we want them to focus on school, they won't get into a similar situation. Not with your wife's head on her shoulders." Mr. Malfoy said reassuringly. Mr. Weasley just sat in shock; Draco Malfoy had just complimented his family.

"Are-are you mad, Daddy?" Rose asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. Ron sighed and looked at his daughter.

"I wish you were a little smarter about boys, but I'm not mad at you." Ron reached out for Rose's hand, she gave it and he rubbed it with his thumb. McGonagall stood from her seat.

"I am glad that a misunderstanding has been rectified. Now as for the terms of their punishment, a week of detention starting tonight would be sufficient?" All three parents nodded their heads, the children grimaced. Ron and Draco shook hands.

"I underestimated your son; he seems like a good boy." Draco smirked.

"Of course you did Weasley, I wasn't expecting anything less." Ron blushed and scratched his neck.

Rose and Scorpius left the room when they were excused and hurried off to Defense against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. Hand-in-hand.

**A/N: Review. Review. Review. I love it.**


	6. Speak of the Dark Lord

**A/N: Wow, this writing stuff is really doing good things for me. I feel a lot better and I have some self-esteem back. Thanks for reading, please continue to do that. Review if you haven't before. I don't mind what you write; it all makes me feel wonderful. I re-read each chapter three to four times, I'm really getting dedicated. I am reading a story that has 92 chapters which is friggin' awesome. I want to do that. Give me support!**

Following the meeting with their parents, Rose and Scorpius had learned some modesty and that had brought along normalcy. They still kissed before leaving for bed and most morning before breakfast and held hands in between classes. But there were certainly no more late night escapades in closets.

The detentions with Professor Longbottom weren't as tiresome as they may have been; Longbottom used the time more to set up the next day's classes. Which Scorpius seemed to enjoy. Re-planting Shrivelfigs and fertilizing Gillyweed, even the smell of the old greenhouse with the perfume of centuries of flowers, it was all very relaxing and he seemed to have a knack for it, in the Professor's opinion. So the detentions went by quickly, often creating anticipation for the next Herbology class, on Tuesday and Fridays with Ravenclaw, and then the two would return to their dorm with their hands clasped.

Classes were for the most part uneventful, Rose excelled in all of her classes as was expected and Scorpius kept about the same clip, only falling behind in History of Magic. Albus was first in the year for Defense against the Dark Arts, working with Scorpius and Rose hadn't hurt him though. But despite their success in academics and polite public affection, Scorpius and Rose both felt something was missing but they both shrugged it off with the thought that the other hadn't noticed.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

For some reason that Scorpius would never understand, Slytherin's Quidditch try-outs would always be met with rain. Whether before, after, or during, the ground would be soaked and the air would be hazy soup of bludgers and quaffles.

He sighed, standing in the dressing room. He quietly taped his wrists with athletic tape to avoid injury; it seemed to help him focus with the increased sensation and blood flow. The older players and try-outs had yet to show up, so he checked his pads, gloves and goggles, even his broom, an old Nimbus that he had to borrow as first-years couldn't bring a broom, he'd have to buy one later, got a thorough once-over.

His breath grew ragged as time passed, coming closer and closer to walking onto the pitch. Scorpius wanted to succeed, to earn a spot on the team, show Rose how good he really was. He heard a mumbled 'hello.' '_Speak of the Dark Lord.'_ Rose stood above him, looking down at him as fiddled with the white tape on his wrists.

"What's that?" Rose asked pointing at his wrists, '_she'd ask of course_.'

"I read about it in a Quidditch magazine, it's a Muggle invention that they use in their sports to protect against injury to joints. They suggested using it for fingers, wrists and such, especially for Chasers and Keepers. They have to handle the Quaffle so much, sometimes you catch it oddly and that leads to injury." He took the roll out to show his curious girlfriend.

"I could use some, if you have any to spare."

"Of course, where do you want it?"

"How about you tape my elbow? It gets sore when I hit a lot."

Scorpius nodded and started unraveling the tape as Rose rolled up her sleeve. As Scorpius leaned in to see what he was doing, he was assaulted by Rose's scent: a mixture of vanilla and her name-sake, roses. He took a deep breath and gave a small shudder that Rose hardly noticed, hardly.

He wrapped around Rose's delicate but firm arm, smiling to himself, ripping the tape as he laid down a new strip down with the opposite rotation. When he was finished, he looked to Rose and told her to flex and swing to make sure it was the right fit. She gave it a quick swing and a light twist, she nodded that it felt fine.

"Thank you, Scorpius." She gave him a peck on the cheek, "good luck today."

Scorpius smiled as she bounced out of the room. He'd be a regular for sure.

He stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder with the other two first-years, Albus on his right and Rose to his left. The Captian, Kellen Flint, stood pacing before the try-outs, the few returning players stood behind him.

"We are Slytherin. We will not stand for second place. Not again, never again! We can't accept that and we can't expect our house to accept that! We are better than that. We are better than Hufflepuff, than Ravenclaw and we're damn sure better than Gryffindor!" He smirked as the try-outs broke into rounds of cheers.

"Two laps to warm up. Beaters on the far side, Chasers and Keepers here, Seekers will be here too."

Scorpius kicked off his broom, settling into the first quarter of the Chasers. Albus and the other Seeker try-out, a fourth-year, were at the front, Albus would trade places with him but it was obvious: Albus was warming up and the fourth-year was going all out to keep up.

After the warm-up laps, the try-outs split off as they'd be instructed; Rose went to the far side and Albus went off with the other Seeker, who was thoroughly exhausted, to see who could win two out of three matches. Scorpius looked intently on to the Captain; Kellen was a highly touted Chaser who was receiving owls from most of the United Kingdom Wizarding League with offers to play, most notably from Puddlemere United, they'd won six out of the last seven Gringotts Cups.

"Alright, we're going to split you up into two squads of three. Then we'll give you three minutes to score, come with whatever maneuvers or feints you want. The Keeper try-outs will be defending against each group at least once."

Scorpius was in the second group with a fifth-year and a seventh-year; they were obviously not keen on Scorpius taking the shot. They mainly passed it between themselves; Scorpius readied himself, gaining speed as they neared the wooden rings. The older boys didn't notice him through the haze of rain; he snatched the Quaffle in between them and with a flick of the wrist, sending the Keeper sprawling to her right, missing the block by inches. He got a nod of approval before Kellen sent the next group and Keeper in to prove their worth.

**Rose Weasley**

Nothing had panned out. Every bludgers she hit either missed by a narrow margin or hit with almost no force. Clovis even had to take her aside because she almost hit another player.

"Are you alright Rosie? I'm sorry if there's a lot of pressure on you, but maybe you should come out next year?" Clovis had said to her once they had landed.

She'd been crying in the girls' dressing room since then. She wanted to play so badly, she tried to stop when the other girl try-outs had entered, but she couldn't. Luckily they didn't try to laugh at the younger girl, understanding her frustration. Then she heard the door open, it must have been Scorpius, she knew by the shake on his first syllable.

"R-Rose, are you okay? Clovis told me what happened; it must've been the rain. Don't cry. There's always next year. Your dad didn't make it his first time and he ended up playing for the Chudley Cannons!" This was true, but Rose had no such delusions of grandeur.

"Thanks for trying, Scor. I-I'll be fine, let's go back to the dungeons. I need a shower or I'll be too sick for the Potions class tomorrow, I don't want to leave you twisting in the breeze like that."

She stood up, tears still caked onto her lightly freckled face, red hair swept over her inflamed blue eyes. The blonde boy stood there as she stumbled out back to the castle.' _I can't fucking see…' _The tears returning as she was reminded of her uselessness.

**I had wanted to get this out this last weekend but things have been crazy, so forgive me. I'm still shooting for one chapter per weekend, so look forward to that. I know this one ended on a sad note, but there was no way I could make this end with rainbows and sunshine. Not with what's coming up next, not giving that away. The Halloween party and Scorpius's birthday will be in the same chapter so that'll be fun. Tons of happiness, presents, and… drama.**

**Review. Review. Please for the love of Merlin.**


	7. Like I'm All You Can Think About

**A/N: This chapter adds another shade of gray to the story I hope. Eventually, it will be a satisfying black. Rose and Scorpius will be happy together, I think, but I can hardly speak for anyone else. I'm lucky if I plan out one chapter ahead so… put on your adventure hats, we're getting fucked up!**

**Rose Weasley**

**16 September 2017 (Saturday)**

Rose awoke to the sound of shearing paper and knotting ribbon. Her vision was blurry, too much late night reading, giving way to the strange view of her dorm mate and best friend Bijou busily wrapping a book.

"Bijou, I don't think that will get Miss Pince to excuse the late fees. What are you up to?" Bijou snapped her head up to Rose.

"What? You don't know? It's Scorpius's birthday tomorrow."

"…Seriously? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He figured you were busy dealing with the Quidditch… stuff" Bijou said, exasperated she couldn't find a more exact word.

"I still would have done something for my boyfriend's birthday…" Rose sighed, flipping the covers off her body. She swung her feet off the side of the bed, the cool stone meeting her feet. "I'll talk to him later."

She slid off her night slip, buttoning a shirt, slipping a self-tying tie around her neck that did itself loosely, and drew a skirt up her legs. She struggled with the socks and slipped on some loafers, wrapping a black robe around her body. It was getting much colder. Bijou finished with wrapping her present, Rose only sat for a moment waiting.

"We should go; the boys would starve waiting for us." Bijou gave a slight laugh, much unlike her brother who fell into fits of laughter infectiously. Rose nodded and they climbed down the stairs, finding Corbin leaving the boy's dorm as well. _Strange, _Rose thought, _usually Corbin leaves with Albus and Scorpius._

"Why are you so late to breakfast, Corbin?"

"Don't be so loud, it's too early. I have a cold and feel like shite. Besides, you two leave around now."

"Whatever, we actually have to dress ourselves. Unlike you Corbin."

Corbin turned to leave, a look of concern spreading onto Bijou's face. '_Usually he'd have a comeback, a bad one but… something.'_

"Must be the cold, took the fight out of him."

Bijous nodded. They went down to breakfast, they had just missed Albus and Scorpius who had left for a double Potions that the girls had to sprint to get to, barely avoiding a lecture from Professor Vane.

She took her seat next to Scorpius. She tried to look into his eyes, or rather the side of the head, as he crushed the snake fangs. He looked over to her.

"What's up? You two get a late start?" He smiled, '_Merlin, it is hard to stay mad at him when he's so cute.'_ She looked back to her work section.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday being tomorrow? No matter what, I wanted to do something nice for you…" Rose counted out the porcupine quills in nervousness.

"I'm not really excited. I'm only turning twelve. It is not a big deal, do not do anything extravagant." Rose nodded.

"How about spending some time alone? We could leave dinner early and have your dorm room to ourselves…" Scorpius blushed fiercely. '_He's so much cuter when he's embarrassed though',_ Rose thought. A wide smile creeping onto her face, Scorpius was a little nervous now.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius found it hard to focus in Herbology, not that it was especially pertinent. The class was mainly theory today as it was on most Tuesdays; Professor Longbottom was discussing the properties of some continental trees as he nervously checked every other plant in the greenhouse. He did this from time to time, usually he had some sort of decorum but he seemed to lose it at the drop of a hat.

He sighed lightly, '_why is Rose so… provocative?' _He rested his chin on woven fingers, staring dully at the befuddled wizard, ignoring his body, willing his youth to quell itself. '_Puberty sucks.'_ There was a collective giggle; Scorpius's eyes found focus again. Professor Longbottom had gotten his hand covered in the lime-green ooze of a_ shrivelfig_. He had even been warned by that same professor not to bother the plant unless re-planting or siphoning sap for a shrinking potion.

Taking a seat at the dark wooden table, Albus already there and wolfing down rolls, green beans, and stewed beef. He nestled some bread and meat onto his plate, eating quietly. Scorpius was trying to get through the dinner without conflict with Al, who had accepted their relationship but still didn't want to see it. '_I want to eat and go open my presents, fucking behave!_ _Merlin, I am not dealing with this forever, am I?'_ He shifted his robes as Rose and Bijou took a seat.

"Not feeling well, Scor? You usually eat more than that." Bijou said with concern.

"Don't mind it. I just need to finish some assignments early so I'm eating light. Rose said she'd help me." Scorpius said into his food, not wishing to show the noticeable blush he felt in his ears. He could tell Rose had noticed, of course, '_she always does.'_

**Rose Weasley**

Scorpius ate with a vengeance once she had sat down. Rose on the other hand ate slowly, keeping an eye on him as she chatted with Bijou. They talked about Professor Longbottom's faux pas today, '_how embarrassed must his son be?' _Darryl Longbottom was a Third year Gryffindor and a nice guy but a bit boisterous, so unlike his father.

She looked back over to Scorpius, already having finished and obviously ready to get his present. Rose turned back to Bijou. They talked about some famous Quidditch player that was featured in the Prophet that morning that Bijou just loved. '_He is a seeker, of course.'_ If Scorpius had been a dog he'd be begging to leave with big round eyes and a wagging tail, but he was a Malfoy.

"Rose, we should get going. You said you'd help me with… Transfiguration! Ahem, that Transfiguration essay we have due next week." Rose looked at him. '_He's so cute when he's desperate.' _She took a deep playful sigh.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Scorpius gave her a look as if to say, 'you know I can't'. "I have to go Bijou. He's helpless without me." She smiled as she left.

As they walked back to the dungeons, at a safe distance from the Great Hall, Scorpius broke the silence.

"Did you forget?"

"I suppose so. I must have forgotten it was your birthday. You should tell me things you want remembered." She said coyly.

"You promised, so don't forget. Please."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I promised nothing. I offered. I can just go back and get something to eat. I'm still a little peckish, want anything?"

"N-no! I-I'm sorry, okay? I missed you."

"You see me every day, very close-up even. You insist on sitting by me in every class. Be more specific."

"I want t-to kiss." He stuttered out _adorably. _She stopped and pecked him on the cheek.

"Okay, g'bye!" She turned to leave.

"Come on Rose, you know what I meant."

"I am afraid I don't." She turned back to him, poking his chest firmly but softly. "Tell. Me. What. You. Mean."

"I-I wanted to kiss you, like when we got c-caught." A blush crawling down his neck.

"Why?" She said as if it were a matter of fact.

"I liked it."

"You like kissing? Like what I just did, a little peck on the cheek?"

"I like it, I like it when you kiss me and make me beg for more!" He yelled and then realized his surroundings.

"I like when it's all up to you." He whispered so only she could hear. The blush taking on a deeper tone, she'd have to carry him if she teased the poor boy any more.

"Fine…" She said playfully, looping her arm through his.

The two meandering through the entrance to the dorms, a couple of fourth years were studying on the couch. Rose led Scor up the Boy's dorm stairs, opening the first year door and slithering through. Scorpius pulled her onto the plush bed, pulling the curtains with a swish and Rose cast a silencing charm.

She straddled the boy beneath her. Noticing his flustered expression and tossed blond hair, sweeping it off to the side. Leaning down, holding her rust-colored locks back against gravity, kissing him softly. Scorpius gave no resistance, '_good boy'._ She let go of her hair, letting it cascade down as she bit his lip lightly. She felt his hands begin to struggle up to her face to deepen the kiss. She restrained his left hand to the bed, allowing his right to run its long fingers lace through her hair. '_I love him so much…'_

They kissed and embraced for easily twenty minutes before they heard the stirring of people arriving after dinner. Rose looked in Scorpius's pleading eyes, asking her not to go, but she slowly removed herself from the hug. She straightened her clothes before leaving the four-post bed. Nearing the door, she turned to see the boy looking at her like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, don't give me that. We'll do that plenty more." She hissed, she collected herself and began more elegantly.

" I'm sure you have plans but if you are not too busy, you would be welcome to join my family over the winter holidays…" She exited the dorm, meandering down the stairs to a buzzing common room.

"Hey Rose, what were you doing up there?" A slightly angry Albus asked curtly.

"I was giving Scorpius his birthday present. Nothing inappropriate happened up there, calm down Al." Albus sighed, acknowledging he had been jumping to conclusions.

"It was Scor's birthday!" A confused Corbin asked.

"Yeah, you forgot? You're his best friend. The cold must be doing a number on you." Rose giggled lightly.

"The what? Shite, I must be the worst friend ever…" Corbin rushed up the stairs to find something to give his friend. '_That's weird', _Rose thought to herself.

**31 October 2017 (Tuesday)**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius sighed as Albus, Corbin and he left Charms class. It was Halloween. Astronomy was cancelled, so they were finished with classes for the day before lunch. He was looking forward to the party in the room of requirement, everyone was invited but the younger students would be forced to leave at the usual curfew so the older students could start the real party. He didn't understand how they could drink Firewhiskey. He had found it to burn too much to be thought enjoyable when his father let him taste some when he was younger.

Scorpius didn't know what he was going to go to dress up as; it was naturally a costume party. Rose was apparently going to surprise him so he felt some pressure to be original. '_I suck at things like this. I wish it was simply a ball or something. They cut the school ball because most of the students went to the Room of Requirement instead.' _Scorpius thought exasperated, he'd asked Bijou to help him after lunch.

**Rose Weasley**

Rose sat on her bed, appraising her outfit. Assuring herself that Scorpius would love it, though she could probably wear anything and he would love it. She really needed Bijou to give her final approval but she was busy helping Scorpius decide on what to wear.

She laid back on the bed, sighing to herself. She loved school but it was certainly good to have these lulls in activity that made appreciate what she had: great friends, loving family, amazing grades, and an adorable boyfriend. Rose let her hair fall into her eyes, sleep leading her off slowly.

"Rose. Wake up. You don't have much time to get dressed."

'_Shit.'_ Her eyes shot open.

"Bijou, I'll need help with the skirt. Does everything look okay?"

"Of course, Rosie. Just let me fix my hair." Bijou twisted her wand tightly, finally having a good motion for the charm, her hair shortening to a bob.

"Looks good, you'll be a great lion." Bijou slid on her faux fur-lined gloves, completing the effect. Rose slid on a black corset with white lace, tying it tightly in the front.

After Bijou helped fix the pannier and the skirt and Rose had done both their make-up, they headed down to the common room to find the boys.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

"So, you like it?" Rose asked hypothetically.

It was obvious he liked her costume, the slightly slack jaw, the glazed look of his eyes and, unknown to Rose, the steady stream of _fuck_ running through his mind.

She had a corset that accented her trim body, a skirt with a pannier, thigh-high stockings, and black sleeves. All were black with white lace. Her makeup was done to hide her freckles. This made her eyes bluer and her hair seem to be aflame, done in loose curls. '_Fuck.'_ Scorpius thought one last time before murmuring out a 'yes.'

"Where's your costume?" She said, noticing the boy was in mostly his usual clothes; white shirt and black slacks.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. _Colovaria Catus._" Scorpius tapped his scalp twice, once on each side of his head. White cat ears sprung up quickly, giving a slight twitch. "It always hurts a little bit." He laughed lightly, his hands going up to the new appendages to soothe the pain away.

"Oh Merlin!" Rose shouted pulling on Scorpius's collar to get a better look. "Can you feel them? How long did this take you?"

"Bijou showed me how to change the spell slightly and then it was just a quick review of the motions involved. Could you let go of my collar, my neck is going to get stuck like this." Rose blushed, he was at eye-level with her chest, and she let go of his shirt collar quickly.

"Sorry."

At the party, the first years danced and drank punch. Scorpius and Rose even snuck away for a kiss or two. They left after the seventh years made an announcement for the second and first years to leave, they grumbled the whole way back to their dorms.

"Where's Corbin?" Bijou asked worried.

"He must have left early. He's been feeling sick a lot lately."

The first years got themselves ready for bed, removing make-up, charms, and clothes. Not noticing the absence of Corbin Goyle.

**Albus Potter**

**1 November 2017(Wednesday)**

Albus was up the earliest as he often was, often just before dawn. Strangely he heard the creak of the door, Corbin walking in dizzily falling to his bed exhausted. '_How'd he get up before me?' _Albus thought. '_No, he's still in his costume. Did he stay?' _Corbin was tall, possibly enough to pass for a third-year. Albus got up and went to the shower. He didn't want to get too involved with other people's business.

**A/N: I want to skip ahead so bad. It's just too much temptation to do something smutty… I'll do the Winter break and then it's off to fourth-year with Rose and Scor. I'll do flash backs every once in a while, I still like this part of the story but I'm just busting with ideas.**


	8. Nothing but Boots and Her Knickers

**A/N: Hey, Merry Christmas! No, but not really. Maybe.**

**Rose Weasley**

The train rocked lazily, as if it were a fat, lumbering behemoth. Rose sat silently, reading an article in the Prophet about study habits and their effectiveness in OWLs testing. '_I should get an early start, that's what mother would do. I knew flashcards were a safe bet in Ancient Runes.'_

She looked up from her article, studiously eyeing Scorpius as he talked to Albus about the win over Ravenclaw just before break. They'd won 230-60, declaring their dominance to the other houses, most specifically Gryffindor, just as Kellen Flint had said '_We will not stand for second place. Not again, never again!_' Rose had enjoyed herself at the game, cheering for her favorite players, Albus and Scorpius.

"Then you just plummeted out of the sky, there was no way that Corner was going to catch you. You grabbed the snitch and did a barrel roll, that was classic!" Scorpius said, a smirk developed as he remembered the look on Jayson Corner's face as he landed on the pitch, crestfallen.

Rose trailed off from Scorpius's recounting of the game, having been there and heard about it for the past week. Her eyes wandering, down his ivory neck, to his forest green shirt and black sweater, to his pressed slacks that made his legs look statuesque and shined leather shoes. He looked like a proper English gentlemen, Albus looked like just about every other pre-teen, hoodie with a loose t-shirt and jeans, she had no idea how every other girl she met wanted to be introduced to this… ragamuffin. She sighed, straightening her skirt; it had shifted with the train and her search for a comfortable spot on the hardened and cracking leather of the seat.

Scorpius would be over on Boxing Day, the twenty-sixth of December, to exchange gifts with the family in the Burrow. She hoped there wasn't another incident. After Scorpius had won the match, Rose had kissed him in the great hall and James was still as volatile as he had been at the beginning of the term.

'_What the hell, Rose? What do you see in this shit-nosed brat of a death eater?_

'_Piss off, James. I can date anyone I like.' Rose then gave a smooch to Scorpius's cheek to put emphasis on her point._

'_Why you little…' James took out his wand and pointed it to the Death Eater's brat, 'Sectum Semp-'_

'_Levicorpus!' Darryl shouted, James was jerked up into the air before he could finish the curse. Teddy then apologized to everyone for his friend's idiocy and the meal continued.'_

The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully; Bijou had come to say 'hi' and left quickly. She seemed worried about Corbin who had chosen to stay at school of the holidays. The train continued heaving side to side like a crying child.

At the platform, Rose was attacked by Aunts, Uncles, cousins, Hugo, and even her Grandfather gave her a too-tight bear hug. After being released for air, she waved to the Malfoys before heading off with her parents as she assured her brother that she had received his letters and she had enjoyed each one. She reminded him to be patient or she wouldn't be giving him her present this year, he huffed and crossed his arms though he missed her deeply.

Hermione smiled, her daughter was growing up so quickly. She had been kept in the dark about the incident in September, she hardly knew of the irony in her thoughts. Her parents caught her up on the day-to-day of the family as they drove to their home in Luton, which is about an hour to the north of London.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius sighed after throwing his trunk down onto the floor of his room. He had insisted on at least carrying it up the stairs but he now regretted it, the ache in his fingers reminding him relentlessly. Flopsy, his usual house elf, began to unpack for him. Scorpius turned to his servant.

"How are you, Flopsy? I hope you did not miss me too horribly."

"Flopsy is being well, better with his master. Flopsy missed him much." A genuine smile grew on his wrinkled and big eared face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Has father been well? What about Mother?"

"Master Malfoy has been hard at work, much too busy to see Mister Zabini sometimes. Mistress Malfoy very well, working on charity for orphaned wizards and witches, she has."

_'Well, at least father has been keeping a distance from the Firewhiskey. I am glad mother has found something to keep her busy; I know she doesn't like to be so idle.'_ He smiled at Flopsy.

"Run a bath for me after you finish unpacking my things. Then you may leave, I will call for you if I need anything else."

"Yes, young Master."

Scorpius sat on his bed, reading a Quidditch magazine, listening for the running water to slow and then stop. He thanked Flopsy, who then apparated to the kitchen to help the other elves with dinner. He stripped his clothes, throwing them each into the hamper one after another. He turned to the bath, placing one foot in and then the other, a slight hiss escaping his lips. The cold weather left him sensitive to the heat.

His hair had grown since he had left, nearly touching the water as it covered his shoulders. He hated to get it cut while the bitter cold weather persisted, so he'd have to ignore the chastising from his friends for a few more months. Rose seemed to like it, taking care to grip it in her short fingers when they kissed, so it wasn't all bad. He slid his head beneath the water, taking a deep breath before his nose fell below the plane of the bath, his hair taking this chance to float and fan through the water. Scorpius then raised his head, his blond hair clinging like cello tape now. He poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand. He gently worked lather into his hair, the smell of flowers radiating from it. He'd have to find some way to toil the time apart from Rose or he'd go mad.' _There's always homework and flying…'_

**Rose Weasley**

**19 December 2017 (Tuesday)**

Rose sat at her desk, scribbling out the last few words for a Transfiguration essay that would be due when she returned to school, her feet just barely touching the old, chipped varnished floor. She sighed, looking around her room, noticing the newly painted walls. They had been a girly pink but her mother had changed it to a neutral white, though little speckles of pink were visible from a small distance. She turned back to her work and she rolled the parchment slowly, tucked it into her satchel.

She stood from the chair, her steps making the old wood creak with agony. She walked to the library, though the house was not very large, two floors with eight rooms, the largest of which was dedicated to housing a sizeable collection of books. Hermione had maintained her habits of furiously reading at all times and collecting tome after tome, the causalities were cataloged among the shelves. Rose had read more than a few of the books, but she had really never seen the entire collection.

She stalked through the rows of bookcases that were charmed to move as people searched through them, but then she noticed a thing white line on the floor. The strangest thing happened when she tried to step over it; she felt as if she was pushed forcibly. She evidently was as she found herself sprawled on the floor. '_Is that an age line? Like they use to stop underclassmen from reentering the parties? _Rose thought to herself as she stood, brushing dust from her skirt. _What could be over there?'_

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**25 December 2017(Monday)**

Christmas morning, it still had a magical feeling, even to a young wizard. Scorpius wasn't expecting much, he had gotten his new broom, a Firebolt Mark XI, as an early Christmas present. Flopsy had already laid out his clothes, knowing the young master would have awoken earlier than usual. A press collared white shirt, black slacks and socks, and a green sweater sat on his bureau. He dressed hurriedly and descended the stairs to the family room with some sense of haste.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius." Draco said with his arm draped over a slightly blushed Astoria.

"Merry Christmas, mom and dad." A smile showing prominently on his face, he loved his parents.

They spent about an hour opening presents, Scorpius received a new set of dress robes, he had grown a few inches since the fall and he was likely to continue that trend, and a new pair of Quidditch gloves. He thanked his parents before retreating to his room, allowing them time alone.

"I missed our son, Astoria, but I also miss having the house to ourselves. Well, he'll be off to the Weasel's nest for a sleepover tomorrow, so we can enjoy that can't we?" Astoria laid her head onto Draco's shoulder, he smelled of musk and a whiff of Firewhiskey.

"I suppose Draco, what did you have in mind?" Draco turned to his delicate woman, whispering a quick synopsis of a game of 'the Prefect and the Bookworm' that would assuredly send a section or two of the study into disarray. Astoria couldn't hide the deep blush that Draco had learnt to arouse in their fifteen years of marriage. He was a word smith of smut if there ever was one.

"I suppose, but do be gentle with the quill. The ink doesn't come off readily if you are so coarse."

"I know." Draco said with a mature smirk, Astoria gave him a playful smack before smiling along with her husband.

**Rose Weasley**

**24 December 2017 (Sunday)**

Rose had spent a day or so trying to figure out a way to remove, reverse, or rescind the Age Line Charm. She couldn't use an Age Potion. She had heard tell of her uncles' misadventures before the Tri-wizard Tournament. But, as was often true, Occam's razor prevailed. Rose splashed a bucket of water that wiped the line from the wood. Rose drew where the line had been with chalk to hide the deception.

"Now, what were they hiding?" Rose said as she began to scan the yellowed, worse for wear books. She removed one of the smaller books. They seemed to be novels with the illustrations on the front and double-entendre titles. One had simply a collar. Another brandished a mask, '_a mystery series?' _Rose thought. But that was thrown out with the next volume, '_why is she wearing nothing but boots and her knickers?'_ A blush grew on Rose's face; she shoved them back into the shelves. She didn't know who Jean Weaver was, but Rose would not be going to that section again. She moved the shelves around to hide her intrusion before leaving and sitting on her bed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the towering form of her husband as he washed dishes from last night's dinner, enjoying his warmth after an all-nighter at the Ministry. She wished she had been home; it was their night after all.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. The ministry is trying to procure more wood for wands from the centaurs and negotiations have hit a bit of a rough spot." Hermione had found how political everything really was, even mundane tasks like school shopping translated to thousands of man-hours in work for the ministry.

"I was fine, 'Mione. Hugo had a nightmare about… a dog? Anyways, we would've been interrupted." He shrugged.

"Aww, my poor boys, where are the children now?" She dug her head of silky curls of brown into his back.

"Rose is upstairs, studying I guess, door's locked. Hugo floo'd to Harry's to play with his cousins." He pulled off his pair of dish gloves, turning to his wife. She gave him a kiss on the lips, chaste at first then the next was sultry and evocative.

"So, I think we're in the clear, Ronald."

A big smile on her face as she led him up the stairs, feeling like when they had been college students sneaking through the Burrow on breaks. Naughty. She had to hold back a girlish giggle, she missed this.

"Are you going to be going by 'Jean' this time?" Ron asked.

"Sure, just like old times, dear…" She definitely missed this.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**26 December 2017**

Scorpius had sat in the parlor, waiting for his parents to wake. He'd been up since 6 in the morning. He couldn't wait to leave, to see Rose. He could wait to deal with her family, but it was a necessary obstacle.

"Happy Boxing Day, Scorpius." Draco said as he walked into the parlor, a mug in his hand. He took a sip of coffee, black as he often took it.

"Yes, good morning father. When will you and mother be able to leave?"

"Well, I'm sure the Weasleys will want some time to congregate amongst themselves, so we shouldn't intrude so early. Your mother isn't even awake yet, she deserves to sleep in for today."

"Oh, alright. Why is mother still asleep? She's usually up when I am." Scorpius asked, _is she sick? _He thought.

"Don't mind it, son. We were up too late enjoying our… gifts. I'll wake her if she isn't up before eight. You can tell me what you know about the other Potters and Weasleys while we wait."

"Alright, father." Scorpius called over an elf to ask for some toast and sausage for breakfast, then he went on about James's horrible temper, Albus's skill in Defense against the Dark Arts, but most conversation returned to Rose Weasley.

**Rose Weasley**

Rose sat nervously at the children's table, her brother and cousins feeding hurriedly on hash, sausage, beans, and toast. She just pushed around her food, glancing from time to time at the floo. '_What if he can't come? What if he doesn't want to? What if he doesn't like my dress?_ 'She groaned in her discomfort.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Hugo said. He had a dab of jam on his cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just worrying about something silly, Huey." She wiped his cheek with her napkin. She babied him too much, even if he was a little annoying.

Hugo went back to his food. He couldn't play with his toys until after breakfast. Rose nibbled on the toast. It wouldn't do her any good to not eat.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius stood in awe of the simple earthen home. The constant movement and chatter would startle most. His father approached Mr. Potter, shaking his hand and they began to discuss Quidditch and various Ministry dealings. Mother assimilated with the women, Rose's aunt Fleur and Ginny were the most enthused to have new company. Hermione was not the best to have a girlie conversation.

Scorpius approached Rose, who seemed to shake like a leaf among her family. He was almost confused by her new found shyness, like it was some other girl standing before him.

"Rose? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for her new modesty.

"I am well, Scorpius. I am a little nervous, but only because you are meeting my family and they are so embarrassing." Scorpius couldn't deny that James was making the usual fool of himself, bragging about Gryffindor's win over Hufflepuff, and raucous behavior of her other relatives could be seen as embarrassing. But Scorpius felt it was jovial more than anything, he loved his parents but he did feel it was a little less than fulfilling for a holiday as family-oriented as Christmas. He liked it much better here.

"Don't be, I like it here a lot. I hope I'm not being… bold to ask to visit over the summer holidays as well."

"O-of course you are not. You can come over whenever you want Scorpius. I love your company." She smiled as she hugged her little boyfriend. Scorpius smiled behind her head, his hand crinkling over the fabric of her dress._ 'I love her so much.'_

**A/N: Next Chapter: Our love birds, Rose and Scorpius, will be leaving for their fourth year of Hogwarts. Hugo and Lily will be joining the crew. James will still be an insufferable bastard. Albus will find love and Corbin will find help.**


	9. A Frustrating Instant

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**31 August 2020 (Monday)**

It was an unusually warm day in Wiltshire, but it was not wholly uncomfortable. There were a handful clouds but they were white and fluffy, not threatening rain in the least. Scorpius was enjoying it, reading a book on a terrace with a mess of ginger hair nestled into his side, watching the peacocks as they galloped and waddled across the yard. He felt rested, for the first time that summer. The constant intrusions of friends and family, small emergencies that existed only in his mother's head and a mountain of work had left him feeling pressured for most of summer.

He felt a light movement on his stomach. He looked down to watch as Rose nuzzled into his side, trying to find real estate to fall asleep. The untimely warmth of the day and the soft cooing of fat peafowl lulling his red-haired vixen to sleep, when viewed from that angle she seemed so… innocent. Scorpius flashed back to their last meeting, in mid-July, she just _had _to show him something she'd read in a book.

"_Shh… My parents are downstairs." Rose said, straddled over her boyfriend. She appraised her work; the sweated-matted hair, glazed and lustful eyes, bound wrists, red and raw from resistance. His panting growing more and more unrestrained as her pale hand glided down his blushed chest, solar plexus, and continuing down._

He still had the marks, he had enjoyed it, but it was getting hard to explain rope burns and light bruises to his parents. His mother may not let him play chaser this coming year, citing how clumsy he has seemed to have become.

Scorpius leaned back and sighed. The warmth pulling him away from Huxley, the prose losing luster as his eyes shut.

**Rose Weasley**

It felt good. It always did, to be with Scorpius that is, but it was better today, tonight rather. The Sun had set at least half an hour ago. Rose remained with her head in Scorpius's lap. She looked up at the loose, unfettered face of her love. He might have drooled, he looked that peaceful, but, even in sleep, he was a Malfoy, dignified to the last. '_Unless I am pulling the strings'_, she thought. A giggle rose in her throat, but the position of her body made it into a small coughing fit.

"Oh, Merlin. How late is it? Mother must be losing her head." Rose frowned. Her fit had woken Scorpius from his nap. She was disappointed to say the least.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting then."

Rose sat up, Scorpius rising and offering his hand to the girl. Rose looked up and thanked him. It was so unfair how he had grown since second year, towering over her at six foot. She had only just gotten to five foot. She smoothed her hair and straightened the hem of her blue sundress. Scorpius adjusted his collar, buttoning the third button which he had undone due to the heat of the afternoon.

Dinner was silent, except for the light clinking of china and glass. Mister Malfoy was in some sort of trouble with Astoria, she had insisted Rose call her that. Usually the table was a buzz of conversation. It seemed eerie to say the least. Rose was hardly surprised at the crash in the parlor. The night had seemed to be silent in anticipation. She finished her water before following the rest of the group to investigate.

There standing the parlor, bag slung over his shoulder and sporting a black eye, was Corbin Goyle. He had grown ever more than Scorpius, towering at six foot three but rail thin. He swept his oily black hair, showing his deep brown eyes, one bruised and starting to swell grotesquely, before noticing the concerned family.

"Hey Scor, I'm sorry to break up dinner. Uh, would you mind if I stayed here tonight?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem, Corbin. I'll have the elves set up a room. What's going on?"

"Uh, well, my dad's gone off the deep end after mom left last winter. I'm just sick of his sh-crap. It'll just be the night. I'll get one of my cousins to take me in."

"That's non-sense, Corbin. You can stay with us as long as you want." Astoria said, concern written with her eyes.

"We can talk about it later. I need to get to sleep." Scorpius led the boy off to the west wing of the Manor.

"I should get going, you seem to have your hands full and I need to get my things sorted. Thank you for allowing me to dine with you tonight." Rose turned and entered the floo. "The Burrow."

She entered the usually lively kitchen, now dead silent. Rose hadn't finished dinner at the Manor, taking a half-eaten beef pie from the fridge. She sat at the dining table, feeling small and lonely in the dark, the table stretching for miles in front of her and probably further into the shadows. Rose noticed the sound of someone coming down the stairs; she cast a _Lumos _to see who it was but also because it was hard to eat when you can't see past your nose.

"Hey Rose, why are you up so late?" The red-hair didn't give away the identity, but the slight crack in their voice did.

"I was going to stay the night, Hugo, but the Malfoys had something else to deal with. I thought it would be better to be here, dad was probably worried to death at dinner."

"He didn't even get seconds."

"See what I mean?" She took a bite of the pie, cold but good.

"Get on to bed, Huey. Mother will go into a rage if we're late because of you." They were going to be late anyways, but Hermione Weasley was not going to let it be because of her son. She took her dishes to the kitchen, listening to the pad of Hugo's feet on the worn wood. She followed, saying "good night" to her brother, entering the bedroom that her cousins had occupied most of the week. Rose gingerly stepped over sleeping bags and trunks, reaching the only real bed. Lily was hogging the covers.

"Lily, move over." She hissed at her cousin, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it at a hamper.

"Rose? What the hell…" Lily was obviously not amused, but as she was the youngest girl she complied, flipping the blanket open. Rose slid beneath the comforter. She cuddled up to her cousin, enjoying her warmth.

**1 September 2020 (Tuesday)**

Rose had conditioned herself over the past couple of years to always wake up before the Sun rose. It just made things easier, getting to breakfast and the baths for example. Today was no exception. She softly removed Lily's hand from her shoulder and sat up in the bed. Rose sighed, thinking to herself, '_I could be waking up at Malfoy Manor right now. Go climb in Scorpius's bed. Maybe go tease him a little before breakfast.' _She sighed again and crawled off the mattress, tip-toeing around an assortment of red hair and pajama bottoms.

As she descended the stairs to the Living room she saw where she had gotten her early rising ways.

"Morning Mother. Is the kettle still on?" Rose said, gaining her mother's attention from the sunrise outside.

"O-oh, Rose. Good Morning. Of course it is, dear. I thought you'd still be at the Malfoy's."

"Corbin, Corbin Goyle, was kicked out of his house by his father. He needed a place to stay. I thought it was better if I left early, they needed to focus on Corbin. He has it pretty hard right now. "

"Oh, that is horrible. Go get a cup and we can talk about what you should wear on the train."

Rose took her tea with milk and no sugar. She sat beside her mother discussing how she should do her hair, whether to wear a skirt or not, and what to watch out for on the OWLs, of course. The rest of the family coming to life as the mother and daughter discussed Ancient Runes.

The annual luggage check from her mother was taking longer than usual. The OWLs were driving her mother up a wall. She had all of her books, with a few hidden additions.

"Arithmancy?"

"Yes."

"Ancient Runes?"

"Yes. Mom, please, I have everything… Check Hugo now."

Rose took her bag after a nod from her mother. She hadn't meant to sound so curt, but it had worked. She gave a relieved sigh. Her mother had not noticed the false bottom to her suitcase. She loved these books, a collection that had slowly grown in secret, gaining new members on Hogsmeade visits after a sip or two of ageing potions. She was hooked, she'd admit it if it wasn't just Scorpius who knew about her reading materials.

After the usual good byes to Grandma and Grandpa, then the 400 meter sprint to the platform, Rose was once again in the arms of Scorpius. She buried her head into his chest, drawing in the scent of linens and grass before looking back to her boyfriend. His eyes looking down to her, they seemed tired and dull from a restless night.

"So, what happened after I left?"

"Nothing really, it's just… I didn't even know he was in trouble. I didn't know his mother had left or that his dad had been beating him, I feel like such a shitty friend."

"He was my friend too, he hid it so well. None of us knew. It is hardly your fault. It is no one's fault."

"… I guess so. We're here for him now."

Scorpius picked up their suitcases, kissing Rose's forehead before they boarded the train. Corbin was already in their compartment, Bijou was there as well. Clovis was most likely at the prefect meeting, he was Head Boy. Mercia was probably in one of the bathrooms with James Potter clawing at her knickers. Hugo was off sitting with some of his Hufflepuff friends, he had been their Keeper as a first year. Instant popularity.

Bijou shot up at the sight of the couple, clamping her arms around the little red head. '_Damn it all, when did Bijou's breasts get so big? It's hardly fair, I'm barely a B cup and these have to be tearing her old bras at the seams. Albus would be a lucky boy, if he weren't as thick as the Prophet's gossip column.'_

"You look so beautiful Bijou!" Rose said, sincere in her words, it was a given. Bijou was the "crown jewel of the fourth years". Rose hated how cliché it sounded, but she could not care less about the monikers the boys used to denote their lust.

"You are adorable as always, Rose."

'_Why do I have to be eye-level with those things?' _She primped her hair, making sure the curls lay just right. She liked Bijou's bob, the black curls were just so, it also made her 'assets' more apparent. '_Life is unfair.'_

"How was Italy? You didn't get to owl, so it must have been exciting!"

Scorpius took this as a hint to take a seat or he'd be bored with girl talk, he sat next to Corbin, who was sleeping while sitting up after the late night.

"Oh, yes. So beautiful, and the food was amazing. I gained like 2 kilos. I must look so fat."

'_Liar. You are a large breasted liar.'_

"No, you look great. It all went to your boobs, so it's not bad at all. Albus would enjoy th-", she was cut off by the slam of the sliding door, Albus and Clovis entered while in heated debate.

"I'm telling you! We need to run more feints, we can get the speed. Ravenclaw was nipping on our heels all last year; we only got the cup because we held them down in our game with them. Their chasers were running rabid in their other games."

Clovis threw his baggage up onto the rack and turned to his vice-captain.

"And I'm telling you, that using players who have chemistry and can communicate will be better against the Gryffindor's beaters. If we can control the quaffle, then it doesn't come down to points. It's all about the Snitch, but if you're not confident in your abilities then fine." Clovis took a seat, signaling the conversation was over.

"So, how were your trials with Quiberon?"

The Quafflepunchers had offered Clovis a trial to practice with him, in the interest of signing him after Hogwarts. Rose needed to break up the silence, people began to take seats. Bijou and Albus sat next to Clovis, Rose sat next to Scorpius.

"I played well, but I don't think I'll sign with them. It feels weird flying around in pink, y'know? Hopefully they'll pass the word along. I'm still waiting to hear from Kenmare or Falmouth, too. So, it is fine."

"That's cool to hear Clovis" Scorpius said, draping his left arm over Rose's shoulders.

"How's Teddy doing for Holyhead, Rose?" Teddy had joined the team immediately after graduating and had become an instant phenomenon in the league.

"I think he led the league in scoring, he really likes playing for them. Why? Do you want Aunt Gin to talk to the owners about scouting you?"

"No, no. I was just asking about an old friend." A slight blush in his cheeks went unnoticed. A light sigh escaped his lips, "just an old friend."

The sorting ceremony seemed to lose the drama and suspense without any of her friends or extended family in the long line. Though there were always a handful of Harrys or Harriets in line, Uncle Harry would have thrown a fit.

It seemed to have become just another annoyance before eating. Scorpius was trying to pull Corbin into a conversation. Corbin wasn't having any of it. He did not want to talk about his dad or his mother or any of that stuff, which Scorpius seemed to be unable to understand it. '_It must be some kind of Survivor's Guilt', _Rose thought to herself.

Professor Longbottom finally took his seat, the Headmistress stood to make her announcements. Adjusting her glasses as she read a list of rules that last year's first years had 'forgotten', so there were fewer 'accidents' concerning Hufflepuffs. Rose tuned it out; she kept looking hungrily for the food to appear.

While they were eating, Rose looked to Scorpius to talk about class and when they should schedule their study sessions. She stopped herself, noticing how the hair fell into his eyes, as if it too were frustrated at the current state of affairs. He needed an attitude adjustment.

"Stay behind after dinner." Rose whispered to Scorpius.

"Hmm?" Scorpius looked up from his onion soup that he had been stirring for the past ten minutes, confused and dispirited from trying to drag Corbin out of himself.

"I'm not repeating myself." She took a bite of a roll with jam.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

He tasted blackcurrant as her lips crashed to his again. His arms shackled to the floor, the metal just barely biting into his wrists, and his feet twisting above the ground. He liked the kiss, but everything seemed a strange shade of gray.

"Rose, I-I can't tonight…"

"Is it about Corbin? I thought I told you not to bother yourself with the past, we are here for him now."

"Yes, but did you see him at dinner? He wouldn't even look at me, he didn't say a word. I can't help but feel like I messed this all up."

"I understand." She flicked her wrist, the bench disappeared and he scrambled to avoid falling. His clothes appeared before him. As he began to change, Rose took a seat on a large leather chair, her clothes already transformed to her usual white blouse, gray sweater, and provocative skirt.

"You're not going back now?"

"There are no prefects tonight, too busy with the toddlers. That's why I was looking forward to this. I'll just have a Butterbeer and watch the fire for a while. I'll be back soon, yeah?"

"Cheers, Rose."

"Cheers." Scorpius barely heard a sigh as he left the Room of Requirement, heading for the Slytherin Commons.

**Rose Weasley**

**15 September 2020 (Tuesday)**

_'Two weeks. Two bloody weeks.'_ Rose Weasley may have been a kind woman, but she was not a fucking saint! Scorpius hadn't gotten an inch through the thickness that was Corbin Crabbe Goyle and that had translated into less and less contact with Scorpius. She still saw him in class and at meals, but he was draped over the forlorn looking Corbin. Needless to say they hadn't released any of this tension in that time, '_NO!'_ It was a miracle if they shared two words. It was starting to show.

Last week in charms, Rose had accidently bound and gagged Professor Flitwick while trying to make a feather float when prompted based on motion detection. Yesterday, she'd blown her potion to hell, it had been pressed, not squeezed juice from the _Deviltailed Moth. _She couldn't let this persist much longer, she understood the concern for Corbin, but what, in Merlin's name, was she supposed to do?

She lay in bed that morning, sighing to herself, twirling her hair around one finger while staring at the ceiling. The dawn had just begun to draw pastels through the water of Lake Black. She had a few hours to kill. She may as well put them to use. A charm shuttered the curtains, casting a silencing charm after, and set her wand to her side.

Her left hand descended down, her right grasping her breast. She licked her lips at the first wave of sensation that consumed her, feeling herself slicken as her digits teased and prodded her body. '_Oh Merlin, Scorpius…' _She pictured the pale, beautiful boy above her in the bed, whispering dirty secrets to her. It was his hand kneading her small, pert breast and tracing the sanctum of her soaking slit. But…

"FUCK!" She yelled, quieted by the charm. "Corbin is getting his shit together, whether he wants to or not!" She threw the curtains open, her hair a horror and Bijou was slipping on her loafers.

"I thought you had left already. It's almost breakfast." Bijou said, as if it were a matter of fact. The hours she had stowed away, had vanished in a frustrating instant.


	10. A Deviant's Smile

**A/N: The more I write this fiction, the more I want to expand it. That's really kind of selfish and grandiose, in my opinion. But I might as well, throw my hand in. Don't mind it if you think I'm just being a self-righteous ass. You can tell me, this is all therapy. I see to want write most when I'm in pain. So, enjoy my angst, it's all for you.**

**Review if you want, I feel like everyone hates me when they don't. I know that's just self-persecution and I'm sure you don't all (the twenty or so that read this part) feel that way, but as I told my ex last week while drunk, 'my mind is really sick'. Then I called her a cunt, she didn't hang up so I owe her that.**

**Also, last chapter, I said that Teddy was with the Holyhead Harpies. Forgot they were an all-women's team. Let's pretend they are now co-ed, shall we? Thank you.**

**Corbin Goyle**

**15 September 2020 (Tuesday)**

The slow throb of blood, he asked himself '_why can't it stop?'_

Quickening, faster and faster, his eyes flew open as if he were _rennervated._ The dull light of dawn had not risen to burn his retinas, like ants under a magnifying glass. He reached into his bedside drawer, withdrawing a bottle of _Firewhiskey_. It was a cheap, shitty brand. It went down like _polyjuice_ and only warmed his stomach for a fraction of the proper, but it did its job well enough. He didn't need another swig until after breakfast, which was plenty in his book.

He took a chaser of _Pepper-up _to cover the smell, the taste, and the chill in his pale skin. A wisp of steam flowing out of his ears as he pulled out a crumpled shirt from his trunk, the damn elves didn't clean his clothes like the other boys, he had yelled at one of them to 'get their little claws out of his shit!' after one almost uncovered his stash in Second year.

As he hobbled down the stairs, trying his damnedest to straighten his tie but, in his current state, he only succeeded in crumpling and lengthening it to a silly proportion. '_Fuck it.' _He sighed and began to head to breakfast. The hall was empty except for a handful of Hufflepuff first-years. He didn't eat much, just some sausage. Eating toast or potatoes would just soak up the alcohol. He wanted to make that last bottle stretch a few more days.

Alcohol was easy to come by in Hogwarts, especially as a Slytherin but he didn't have much money left, since… since he got kicked out. He'd just hang on until the next Quidditch match or test or whatever, and snatch a few bottles at the subsequent celebration, when no one was paying attention to the _Firewhiskey_ of course. If it was a Gryffindor party, it'd be a lot better in quality. Slytherins liked a good bottle as much as anyone, he had learned, but you just couldn't underestimate the money and playboy nature of James Potter and Darryl Longbottom. He was almost drooling at the prospect. Just like the first time he had a drop…

_'He had gotten cut off from his friends, they had been talking about leaving but he didn't remember why they had wanted to leave. He hadn't heard about the Firewhiskey. But as soon as the older years thought they were without the burden of underclassmen, the liquor flowed like water._

_An overenthusiastic Hufflepuff girl gave him a mug of Butterbeer. Corbin thought she was very pretty. She grew prettier as the night wore on, the warmth never quite leaving his belly. He loved that girl from a far for the rest of the night, loving the feeling of happiness and courage she had given to him. He didn't remember her name, he hadn't even asked really but he thought he had.'_

He still asked if there were going to be Hufflepuffs at the few parties he was invited to. There were no nightmares that night, no disdainful looks from brown narrowed eyes, no gripping, fat-fingered hands. No dreams at all. '_That was why I still drink_,' he guessed, '_it may have been because I just gave up trying to figure it out why. So, I just do it, so I have something to think about while I am drunk.'_

_'What's got little Miss Priss's knickers in a twist?' _He wondered, watching as the pint-sized ginger's shoes clicked on the stone. A scowl pressed onto her face as she approached, '_she must not be getting any. Can't blame Scor though, she's got the tits of a first year.'_

"Goyle, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, Weasley. I should ask my mother, but she isn't around at the moment. Well, maybe my dad could help, but I think he's a bit busy drinking our money away. Don't want to disturb him, gets a bit violent." He pointed to his still yellowed eye for emphasis. '_Lousy little bitch, leave me alone.'_

She clenched her jaw, staring him right in his assuredly blood-shot eyes. Then her jaw slacked a bit and her eyes softened.

"I know that things are really hard for you right now, Corbin. I am not going to say I can relate but I know that Scorpius, Bijou, Clovis and I are all here for you. _But_ you seem to be pissing on our help. It's starting to affect Scorpius in a really bad way. He's really sorry if this is some sick retribution, if you feel he wasn't there for you before."

"I never asked for anyone's help. I-"

"But you _need_ it, you idiot! You _need_ help, but more than that, you need to make a bloody effort! I thought Slytherins had some pride, go sit with those Hufflepuff girls if you want to be a little bitch."

"That's ironic, Rose." A loud crack was audible, it seemed so far away. Then there was only darkness.

**Clovis Zabini**

'_Bloody Hell! Rose, little Rosie, sent Corbin to the Hospital Wing. Fractured his Ocular cavity or something, he'll be laid up for a week on Skele-grow. It's too vulnerable of an area for him to just take the potion in one swig; the healers have to actually direct the bone while it grows in. Sounds painful.'_

That's what he was told by Albus during breakfast, Al hadn't seen but there were a gaggle of first-years eager to prove their worth to a Quidditch Co-captain. He knew about Corbin's 'coping mechanism', they sometime shared a bottle over Christmas. Corbin always took a little more than his share, but Clovis didn't mind horribly. '_It was better to bitch with someone else, or you're just talking to yourself.'_

He scratched out notes for Defense, with the Gryffindors. '_Oh joy, another service at the sanctum of Potter.' _Clovis really admired the man, he was a nice enough guy but his reputation preceded the man by a pitch's length. His son was an utter git, Clovis looked over at James. '_Asleep, he'll just try to get my notes later.' _Defense and History of Magic were his bread and butter. Over the last couple years, James had taken to 'studying' with Clovis; he had started as a tag-along with Teddy. '_Stupid git. If I didn't write half my notes in code, he'd just outright steal them.' _Class was dismissed, Clovis waited for the oncoming shoulder grip. A shot of pain, his collar was turning to dust, '_stupid oaf.'_

"Oi, Clovis! Can I get the notes or did you do that shit with the squiggles again?"

"No, I did. They're my notes; I'll do with them what I wish. We can look over them together, if you insist." Clovis gave a slight sigh. His shoulder was still in pain.

"Yeah, yeah. Library? Before Dinner?" A stupid grin on his face, '_stupid fuck.'_

"Yeah, I guess." He turned and walked towards the Hospital Wing, '_might as well see Corbin and get the full story from him. Stupid. Little Rose wouldn't hit anyone.'_

"Hey Clovis. How's life treating you?"

He took a seat on the medical bed. Corbin was gathering his materials as he prepared to leave. He looked over his shoulder periodically, flashing his eye patch.

"A lot better than you, apparently. Are you going to listen to me now when I say to take it easy on the sauce? Rose punched you out. What the hell did you say?"

"I told her leave me alone. It's none of her business, the little bint. Now I have to deal with this shit." He pointed to at an eye patch meant to avoid stress from movement. "I'm not even laid up here for the whole week. I just have to come back between meals for the next shot, hurts like hell."

"Sounds like it's your fault, you know she wants to help everyone. My dad says her mom was a real busybody." He had also said she had great tits, but that was hardly here nor there. "At least you won't fall behind in class, well further behind."

"Have you ever heard of anyone getting held back here? I've didn't do a fucking thing in Potions last year, I still got an Acceptable!"

"Do you want to be a shit head like your father?"

"Don't **ever** mention him again." He slammed his hand on a set of drawers to show emphasis.

"Why? You don't know a Werewolf from a toaster. You constantly drink until you can't walk straight. You're his splitting image. How about trying to learn something? You don't exactly have anything to fall back on."

"Zabini, if you aren't my friend then get the fuck out. I don't need you fuckers telling me what to do!"

"Corbin, I'm your friend. A much better one than you are to yourself. But, I am not afraid to cut my ties with you."

"Fine, I don't need you. Scor has my back, always has."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know, now does he?"

"What?"

"He doesn't know Corbin. He thinks you're always sick, the Pepper-up and all. You go through one every week. He hates liquor, can't stand that our dads touch it. What do you think he'll do when he finds out his friend is drinking himself to death? That he's been hiding it for four years? That he expects the Malfoy household to support that? He won't look you in the eyes ever again. Just like your mother. Could you live with that?"

Corbin just sat there, staring at the boy. '_He's wondering if I'll tell. No, he has to tell Scorpius or it means nothing.'_

"Well, are you-?"

"No. No, I'm not. He wouldn't believe me anyways. You're his best friend. I'd suggest telling him and starting to act like you mean it."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, quite the hole you dug here. Rose might be the best place to start."

"Why?"

"If he has a break-down or questions forgiving you for a second, who will he go to?"

"Th-thanks for being a friend, Clovis, I needed that. I deserved it."

"Someone had to. One of us was being an idiot."

"Let's get out of here." Corbin threw his satchel over his shoulder. His tie was in his pocket, the tail poked out of the top. It must've come undone on the way to the ground that morning.

**Rose Weasley**

'_Stupid Corbin, he made me punch him in the stupid face. Stupid Scorpius. He didn't need to yell at me…'_

She sighed as she twirled her quill in her fingers. Everything was getting difficult. Scorpius had gotten angry when he found out she hit Corbin. Furious when he learned Corbin was in the Hospital Wing. Her frame of mind was so fucked that she kind of thought it was sexy. She slumped over in her desk. Exhaustion had hit her with a sack of bezoars.

"Rose. Rooose."

"Wa wa-huh? Bijou?" Bijou was shaking her shoulder. Rose's bag was in her other hand.

"You fell sleep in class. Very unlike you, everything okay?"

"No, not a lot of things are okay right now. I woke up too early today. Corbin was pissing me off, so I hit him. He fell like a house of cards; it wasn't even a good swing. Then Scorpius got mad at me. I haven't had a good snog from him since before we got here. It's all so awful."

"I'm sorry, Rose. Hey, how about we get out of here and think up a plan to get through to your thick-headed cousin? That always makes you feel better."

"It does. I always find your attraction to him so hilarious." A smile slowly came to her lips.

"Shut up. I find him adorable and his eyes are just beautiful. He treats me nicely, too."

"I'm just kidding, I think you deserve each other. Thanks for packing my bag." She took her bag from Bijou and stood up, threatening to fall over because of the bag's heft.

They entered the common room, planning and laughing the entire way there.

"Okay, so I tell him I need to talk to him after practice. He'll stay behind in the locker room, and then you walk in looking like raw sex. Tussled hair, unbuttoned shirt, hiked up skirt, all of it. Then you just mash those ridiculous tits onto him, he'll jump all over you."

Rose and Bijou took seats on the green plush couch, opposite the roaring fire. They set their books on the coffee table. A pot of tea was waiting, charmed to simmer without harming the flavor. Rose poured herself a cup and took a sip, adding milk.

'_Seriously, they are ridiculous. Damn it. Grandma and Aunt Ginny have huge boobs. Mom has some good ones too. Where the hell did I get these? Dad?'_

"Oh come now, that makes me look like some kind of slag. Can you _ever_ think of a way to win a boy that is modest?"

"Now that makes me sound bad. I just know what works."

"You've only had one boyfriend."

"He's only the hottest boy in the year and I have kept him, while having the chest of a child."

"Second hottest, but I won't question your results. How about something that doesn't sound like it came from a smutty novel?" A slight blush grew on Rose's face. She hid it with another sip of tea. She was not going to contest the stratagems origins.

"He's known you for four years. He knows how nice you are, he's even seen you naked. It was a while ago, before these beauties." She pointed lazily to Bijou's generous assets. "You need to take the initiative, his dad killed Voldemort but Albus is scared to death of a girl."

"That's true."

A blush on Bijou's face as she remembered that silly summer after second year, she'd forgotten a towel while showering and had ventured out to her room to change. Her friend had been supposed to arrive in half an hour, but Albus and Rose had arrived early to her house.

"I really wish you would stop focusing on my breasts. I am starting to think all this sexual frustration is turning you into a lesbo." Bijou joked.

"Hmm… I think you might be right, Bijou." Rose lunged at the large-breasted, tan-skinned girl.

"O-oh no, stop it Rose." They giggled and wrestled until more students came by, not wanting there to be a misunderstanding. Gossip was not your friend as a Slytherin, unless of course it was about someone else.

**Corbin Goyle**

Corbin Sighed. He was standing outside the portal of the commons, Rose was in there. He needed to make sure that he didn't snap at her and ruin his chance to apologize. It was a lot harder than it had seemed in the Hospital Wing, especially with a pounding headache._ 'I might as well try to kick it now.'_

He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and sauntered into the commons. Rose and Bijou were giggling about something, '_I am so glad my injury did not dampen her mood.'_

"Rose." She whipped her mane of rouge towards him, a befuddled look on her face.

"What do you want Corbin?"

"I wanted to speak with you. Bijou, could we do that alone?" Rose looked to her friend and nodded. Bijou shrugged and retreated to the girl's dorms.

"What do you want to talk about, Goyle?"

'_Last names. Great!'_

"Rose. I wanted to apologize for this morning and really for my shitty behavior for the past couple of years. You know about my… issues with my parents, kind of. It's so much more than just my mom and dad bickering and my dad's problems and irresponsibility. I-I didn't choose to deal with it like I should have."

"It's worse? Your dad socked you in the eye and cut you off, how much worse?" A look of concern overshadowed her face's features.

"He's _always_ been like that, to my mother, to me. My earliest memories of him have a bottle of bourbon in his hands. I dealt with it, but my mother blamed me. I was the reason she couldn't leave."

"T-That's awful, how could you deal with that?"

"I drink, drank I guess now, since first-year. That's part of why I was so on-edge this morning, I was a little drunk. I didn't want to talk about my problems at home; it'd lead to talking about this problem."

"You should be telling Scorpius this; he's your best friend."

"And you're his girlfriend, he's probably gonna be mad, definitely mad, that I hid this from him, but also that I turned to alcohol. He hates the stuff, he hates alcoholics more. He thinks they're weak and foolish. I couldn't stand it if he left me too. I-I'm just asking you to make sure he doesn't hate me more than he has to."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not going to just change his mind. You better give him a reason to keep you around."

"I will. Thanks Rose." He turned on his heel and headed up the stairs to the boys' dorms. He'd throw out the bottle now, rather than have them taunt him.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

'_He lied. He has been lying. Why wouldn't he be lying now? Despicable, he's seen what it has done to his family but he goes to anyways. He only threw it away because I caught him. '_

His eyes clenched, a tear unhinged itself and fell. He had complete faith in some one, but he was left holding the bag. The cold air among the school grounds nipping at his nose and lips, he just had to get out of there, for a while at least. He didn't get that chance though, the grass behind him crinkled and snapped tentatively.

"Corbin, I don't want to hear it."

"Then maybe you should hear it from me." He turned to see Rose. She had on thick robes, leggings and a Slytherin scarf around her neck. "He apologized. He's ashamed about how he had been dealing with his problems. He needs you Scorpius. He wants you to be there for him."

"I've been here for him his entire life. It didn't mean a thing to him."

"Really? Because yesterday, you were bending over backwards in guilt, you know what? He was still dealing with more than that. He doesn't have a mother and father like us. It would kill him if you left him now. You're all he has, Scorpius…"

"… Fuck, Rose. What am I supposed to do? Just throw myself at his feet? He betrayed my trust; it's not something I can forgive lightly." He heard her come closer, the crunch of grass under her feet.

"Then, don't forgive him yet, but let him prove it to you. He'll try his best." She rested her head on his side and he could feel the warmth through his coat. '_Merlin, I love her.'_

"Fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow, let him worry for a little bit. Let's go back inside, my face is numb."

"That's your right. I know how to warm you up, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around his thin waist in a lazy hug.

She slowly pulled at his collar, drawing him to her physically and mentally. Her lips were soft and warm, the smell of vanilla enveloping his senses, dulling his mind and glazing his eyes. He had missed this. His hands grabbed her soft haunches and dropping her onto the long abandoned teacher's desk. A slight moan rising in her throat as his hand ascended her creamy stems.

His cold fingers traced the scalloped edge of her lingerie, her breath drawing harshly at each peak, drawing ever closer to her core. His index finger hooking underneath the thin green lace, sliding over her smooth pelvis as he lightly bit her collar bone. Her breath hitched, his hand moved to cover her heated slit over the lace.

"I'm sorry, I have been neglecting you. Can you forgive me?"

"N-no, I can't. You must pay for your neglect."

"As you wish, My Rose."

His thumb hooking the underpinnings of her knickers, drawing them slowly down, waiting for his love to raise her hips to allow them to go, and casting them aside. His left hand took up the task of covering her womanhood, gently massaging her soft vulva, feeling the slow quaking of her hips. His fingertips gently parting her lip and stroking her clit, drawing lazy circles around it, Rose gasped in shock.

"…Fuck." She whispered as her intestines knotted.

"Do you wish me to continue?" He looked her in her dark, glazed blue eyes.

"That's a stupid question." She murmured.

Scorpius drew her hips closer to the edge of the desk, squatting onto his toes. He shot his tongue into her heat, feeling her shudder and her thighs tighten as they framed his face. His tongue padding and slithering within her, feeling as she once again contracted and her legs loosened. She laid back on the desk, her small chest heaving and her flushed face gasping for breath.

"We should go, prefects will start patrolling soon." He picked up her discarded knickers, placing them on the desk.

"I-I don't think I could stand up right now, Scorpius. Sit with me, won't you?"

Scorpius sat next to the trembling girl, stroking her hair as her heart slowed to regular pace. She began to stir as her strength returned, drawing the lace back up her legs. She hugged his shoulder, sighing in pleasure. Looking down to his obvious erection, she remembered her duties.

"We should go now, Rose."

"That's not fair." She gave a coy little pout, draping her arms over him, one of her hands drifting to his erection.

"I-it's fine, I can take care of myself."

"I don't care what you think. It's not fair to our little friend here." Her fingers squeezing his scrotum, releasing it and traveling up towards the head, "he must have missed me dearly."

A throaty moan escaped her lover, no protest remaining in him. '_Dammit, how can she do this so effortlessly?'_ She gave a deviant's smile, her fingers again traversing his length to his sack, palming his package and giving it a loose but firm squeeze.

"Tell me Scorpius. How much did he miss me?"

He felt like he had that night in first year; the night air and the atmosphere of sex coating his skin, his eyes glazed and blurring only taking in the visage of a horrible succubus, his mind blank with only vague depictions of love and lust flashing at odd intervals.

"He missed you so much, he wants you more than he ever thought possible."

"Did you pleasure yourself to thoughts of me?"

"Y-yes, I did. I apologize, I missed you."

"Naughty little boy. I'll forgive you. Take off your pants, now!"

Scorpius hurriedly removed his belt, undoing the fly and sliding the slacks off. The zipper gave a pained reply to its abuse. He stood with this half unbuttoned shirt and favorite snitch design boxers.

"I always hated this pair." Rose purred with a playful look of sadness on her face.

"T-then maybe we should remove them."

"No, no. I think we should ruin them, yes?" She ran one finger up his length, a painful twitch accompanying the light, powerful sensation. "I don't want you to ever wear them again."

She told him to sit on the desk, which he did. He like that pair of boxers, but the reward was worth more than the price. Her hands loving caressing his manhood through the cotton was evidence enough of that. She placed loving hickies on his chest, secretly announcing her right to others. She bent over slightly, licking at the head of his penis, felling it pulse and twitch under her tongue. Sliding her lips up and down the sides of the tent, the wetness of her mouth and his pre-cum making the soft fabric cling to the skin underneath.

"Are you about to finish?" She asked looking up to Scorpius. He shook his head, though this was a lie. "Good, I'm starting to have fun. Hold it until I tell you."

'_I hate when she does this…' _He took a deep breath, attempting to control himself through his abdomen. She knew he was at the end of his rope, but it was fun to play with him. She grasped his sack, firmly, and began to run her tongue over his length, lazily winding her way up. Scorpius was gasping for air, trying everything he'd ever heard in the common room, Quidditch party, or read in copies of Playwizard, to hold himself from relief.

When Rose reached his second head, she looked up to see her love, a withering, panting mess. His blonde hair, matted with sweat, and his lips glistening with his need and her desire, she smiled at her work. She took his head in her mouth, circling it with her tongue, and then slowly took the length into her mouth, gripping his scrotum as she did. Rose felt the jerk and pump of Scorpius's hips, attempting to force his love into her throat, in a misguided attempt at an heir. She removed the member from her mouth, smiling at the panting Scorpius.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I didn't say you could finish yet." She released her grip on his testicles, another wave of pleasure surging. A jet of cum shooting forth from the cotton 'sleeve' of his boxers, another and another, each one like a useless attempt at reaching Rose. Each one fell to the floor in a silent genocide of white fluid.

'_Fuck... Fuck.' _Scorpius tried to take a deep breath.

"We should go Scorpius. The prefects are on rounds now."

'_Fuck.' _He sighed in relief.

Scorpius removed his boxers, using them to clean the mess on the stone floor. Mainly smearing his seed into the dirt, he threw them to the back of the class. _Scorgifying _his penis before redressing, they arrived at the Dungeons with no incident. They kissed passionately but politely, before turning in for bed.

Scorpius looked over the Corbin's bed, the curtains thrown open, his sheets and bedside in disarray. Sweating was soaking Corbin's torso in the cool air of the dorm, '_Withdrawal'._

As she was undressing, Rose saw bijou peek out at her. She gave a silent nod to the half-asleep friend, who smiled and retuned to bed.

**A/N: Yeah. So, that's why I needed the year jump. Glad Corbin got help, it's not the end of his struggle but he'll be in a much better place. I wanted to put more Clovis, but something told me you guys might want some more smut. I fucking love Rose.**

**Um, yeah so Clovis is gay for Teddy. I don't know why I thought that up, but yeah. That's a thing now. So look forward to that.**

**Bijou and Albus will be more central next time; Rose and Scor will get involved. Hopefully there are some cute misunderstandings and maybe Albus punches his V-card. Also, because I think you guys will ask, Rose and Scorpius haven't gone all the way. They're both almost 15, which isn't too bad for a fanfic, but I want to write more of this stuff. Write what you know, I know oral.**


	11. An Inside Track

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**29 November 2020 (Sunday)**

He sighed as the shower's steaming water fell on his skin. He relished the tingle and burn as his skin turned pink. Scorpius had slept well. He would have to thank Rose for putting his mind and body at ease, again. He turned the water off, exiting the stall, wrapping a towel around himself and let himself drip dry as he went through his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, ignoring the bloke in the stall that had been next to him as they finished a 'routine' of their own.

'_Get some control, you are a Slytherin. Ask a Hufflepuff to take care of it.'_

He left the baths, returning to his dorm. He was not going to be there when the dolt finished. He slide on a pressed shirt and began on his tie, Corbin was still asleep. He put down his half-Windsor and picked up his wand and gave it a flick, the mattress then lifted itself and slammed back to the frame. '_Git.' _An audible groan was produced from behind the curtains. Scorpius went back to his knot. He pulled on a light-gray sweater with the Slytherin coat of arms on it and left just as Corbin began to leave his linen fortress.

He descended the boy's dorm stairs slowly, rummaging through his brown leather satchel. Scorpius was making sure he had his assignments done for the day. Rose was at the bottom of the stairs, sitting on the plush green couch, scribbling on a scroll of parchment. He smiled to himself.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Rose."

"I was not waiting, I finished a Potions essay. I did not get to it last night because of your 'needs'. Let's get to breakfast, I am famished."

"I would not stand between you and your hunger. That is why we got back so late."

That got him a playful punch to his shoulder, but he saw a blush rise in her cheeks. It was well worth it. They exited the dorm and headed up the stairs toward the Grand Hall.

"You look handsome in your sweater."

"Thank you. Can you help me with my Runes essay? I do not understand my research at all." He slung an arm around his girlfriend.

"Of course, what is the topic you chose?"

"It was 'What was the impact that Gaelic runes had on Roman Wizarding'?"

"Absolutely riveting." She said sarcastically.

"I know. But if I can put enough bullshit together, it is an easy grade." They entered the Great Hall. Scorpius held the door as a gentleman should, following behind her.

"True, but you are not really learning anything useful."

"Rose, I am going to be a healer. Ancient Runes is not going to be useful anyways."

"I suppose. But at least write on something more practical next time, it will be easier to research."

"Fine."

They took a seat next to Bijou. Then when Albus showed up, Rose started saying they should get going. '_Class is not for another hour today.' _He thought to himself.

"What is wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing" she hissed, "if you stop asking questions, we will snog before class, yes?"

That shut him up.

**Albus Potter**

'_That was weird. Where did they need to be? Class isn't for a while.'_

"Weird, huh?" he gave a smile to Bijou, _Merlin, she looks good._

"Y-yeah, I guess they're back to being all over each other." She gave a small laugh. "How's Quidditch? My brother isn't complaining about you guys as much, so it must be pretty good."

"It is fine. We have to play Ravenclaw first, so it's a pretty big game. They've been giving everyone a run for their galleons the past 2 years. Will Corner's a really good Chaser for them."

"Yeah, he's quite popular too. I heard some second years prattling on about him." She blushed and looked to Albus.

"What? D-do you fancy him?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Well, he is quite handsome, but he really isn't my type. I have someone else in mind anyways." She took that chance to leave.

Albus turned back to his eggs and toast. He didn't want to eat right now, for some reason. '_She has gotten quite fit since last year. Bijou always had a nice arse, but those tits are in a league of their own. She must have tons of boys begging her to go to Hogsmeade with them.' _He stared at a sausage on his fork, twirled it in the air and then placed it back on the plate. '_What the hell did she mean with that 'someone else in mind' shit?'_

"Oi, Albus." Clovis took a seat next to his co-captain. He looked like death, large bags under his eyes and a shadow of stubble on his chin.

"Morning, Clovis. Sleep well?" He took a bite of egg, his hunger returning to him timidly.

"You know when you can't get a girl out of your head all night?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Clovis took a seat across from his friend, cradling his head in his hand.

"It's like that. We're doing double conditioning after dinner. Tell Scorpius and warn the underclassmen not to eat much, they'll just puke it up." Clovis sighed in a mug of coffee he'd taken.

"Of course, Clovis." He didn't think about what had plagued Clovis's dreams, focusing on the misery of conditioning that loomed. Albus took bite of toast and poured himself another cup of tea.

**Clovis Zabini**

Clovis over the past couple of years had grown to dread Quidditch season. He loved the game, the feeling of flying, and the power of leading a team of his friends. But he hated it all the same; the sleepless nights, the wandering thoughts and that ebbing and growing feeling of worthlessness.

The droning of Professor Binns's lecture lowered to a buzz, almost like a _muffliato_, under the roar of the young Zabini's mind. '_Stop torturing yourself. He told you a long time ago, it was just a youthful game. But then why did he keep playing well into sixth year? He was confused, just like you were, are. Besides, Teddy's with Victiore now. They are getting married someday. Do you want him to sacrifice that for you? Some broom closet hook-up?'_

"Mister Zabini!" The Professor calling upon Clovis for one of the few questions he would ask for the whole term.

"Huh? Y-yes, professor?" Clovis stood at his desk to answer the question.

"I was hoping you could recall for us 'what year was the term 'being' defined as it is used today'?"

"1811. Under Grogan Stump, it was redefined as a creature that is capable of sentient thought and has non-violent tendencies, Professor." He took a seat, returning to his thoughts, but accepting the ten points for Slytherin.

'_It had been just a bet between two boys in the heat of competition, Clovis was in second year and Teddy was a sixth year. 'If your house wins, the loser has to do as you say for one day, within reason.' It had seemed so harmless, a little bit of embarrassment and teasing about the outcome of the game, worth it in every regard. But Slytherin had lost, badly. Clovis had been a reserve so he had no impact on the game. Teddy on the other hand had scored eighty points by himself, a performance that had gotten him his first interview with a club the summer before his seventh year with Holyhead._

_Clovis had waited. He'd waited that morning in the Great Hall for that tap on the shoulder and an order to eat off the floor. He had waited for the order to run naked from Potions to the Dungeon. But it never came. He hadn't even seen Teddy much that day. There was usually the occasional brush in the corridors, maybe a light-hearted insult traded. It felt strange, like he had been forgotten, but there was some semblance of relief as he neared the Dungeons after dinner. There would be no embarrassment that day. Or so he had thought._

_As he reached the portrait, about to utter the password, he felt a tap on his head. He turned around to see the currently blue eyes of Lupin, he gasped in shock as his friend was nothing but a floating face. Teddy allowed the invisibility cloak to furrow and fall off him, into his hand._

"_Hey Clovis, the debt isn't paid just yet. Yeah? Get under."_

_Clovis nodded hello and took an edge of the cloak and threw it over himself. His mind racing to find what kind of prank was waiting to befall him at the hands of his upperclassman. A prefect came into view as they went down a corridor. 'Oh Merlin, is he going to push me out of the cloak? I'd get in trouble for being out past curfew and for using an invisibility charm out of class.' He turned to the older boy, who didn't give the prefects another glance. Something worse must have been on his mind._

_They turned a corner, 'why are we outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?' Clovis had thought. He hadn't thought it for long. Teddy pressed his lips to Clovis's. He pulled away and examined the shocked thirteen year-old, he didn't run. He really couldn't think to. He felt Teddy's hand run through his wavy black hair._

"_I love you, Clovis. Please don't hate me."_

_He planted another kiss on Clovis's chin, too timid to ask for another on the lips as he believed the boy to be frantically searching for escape. But he felt Clovis's shoulders relax, his jaw unclenched, and his cheeks blushed. He had smiled and took another kiss. They found a stall and snogged for what seemed like hours before they left, a ghostly set of eyes following them as they left.'_

Clovis chin slipped from his hand, his forehead slamming into the wooden table. A dull moan of pain escaped his mouth. He looked up and James was looking at him with a look of worry.

"Are you alright? You look like shit, Clovis."

"Y-yeah, fine. Oh shit, I didn't take notes. Fuck."

"It's alright, I took some. They're not great but if you check with a book, you should have a pretty good set. We'll go over it before dinner, yeah?"

"Wow. Thanks James, yeah that'll be fine." He sat there, lightly stunned. James didn't usually take notes, did he?

"Two more laps around, you little shits!" Clovis yelled from his broom, waving his bat around.

True to his word, two second-years were hacking up stew and pumpkin bread under the viewing decks. Gryffindor's decks, of course. He watched on as Albus and Scorpius traded checks and flew spirals around the other players. They really were some of the finest Quidditch players he'd seen at Hogwarts. He swore that the bigger named clubs only invited him to camps because they wanted an inside track with the two superstars of Slytherin.

He didn't mind as much now, he had been thoroughly depressed after he'd figured that the Puddlemere United coach had been making more than polite conversation when he asked about Slytherin's chances that year for the Quidditch cup. They would be getting a few owls from clubs around April and then it would go from there, clubs had to wait until the prospect was in their fourth year before they could contact them. He sighed and flew down to the turf. He would go over the schedule of practice before the Ravenclaw match and then they would be done for the day.

Clovis was the last one into the changing room, it seemed logical that he'd be the last one to leave. He checked the lockers, made sure things were put away, and none of the younger players had forgotten anything. Satisfied that he had done his duty, went to take a shower. But unluckily, Teddy had somehow chosen this day to assail his mind.

'_Another frustrating practice, another day that no one seemed to give a rat's ass about how the team did, as long as they got to be Quidditch players and could brag to a couple slags on Hogsmeade weekends. It disgusted him, as a third-year who actually wanted to achieve something. It was him and Kellen Flint that wanted to change things but their ideas fell on deaf and drunken ears._

_He sighed as he entered the showers, he'd been assigned to put away the equipment so he was last to get changed and get showered. As he lathered the shampoo, he heard footsteps on the tile._

"_Hello?"_

_The footsteps stopped for a beat but continued on down the row of wooden stalls._

"_Kellen? Is that you? Did you forget your kit?"_

_The footsteps stopped once again, much closer to his stall. He opened the curtain to see who it was, but no one was there. He felt a breeze pass him, he turned and there stood Teddy Lupin. His hair was a light brown, his eyes a deep blue, with a bit of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a white shirt, rapidly become transparent as water poured onto him, along with a Gryffindor tie and a pair of black slacks. The older boy stood at least six inches taller than Clovis._

"_Don't mind the stubble, it grows really quickly. I actually shaved yesterday."_

"_It must be the werewolf part of you."_

_Usually Teddy hated when people talked about his father's lycanthropy, because usually it was either mean-spirited or judgmental. But Teddy smiled and rustled Clovis's wet hair._

"_I think so, also why I'm so tall."_

"_Y-yeah…"_

_Clovis heard footsteps again, it was definitely not Teddy this time._

"_Quick, get under that thing again." He hissed, Teddy quickly draped the fabric over himself._

"_Oi, you alright Clovis. I thought I heard voices." It was Kellen._

"_Yeah, just reminding myself of some shit I have to do tonight. Did you forget your kit?"_

"_Yeah, how'd you guess?"_

"_I was going to bring it down for you."_

"_Don't worry about it, I got it. See ya, mate."_

_Clovis heard the door thud as Kellen left and breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Who was that?" Teddy asked rather indignantly._

"_Kellen. He's my friend, we're trying to turn this club around."_

"_Oh? It sounded a lot different to me."_

"_W-what?"_

"_You're not seeing anyone behind my back, are you?"_

_As silly as it sounds that Teddy, who was currently going out with Victiore Weasley but had Clovis on the side, was accusing Clovis of cheating, he hadn't thought of that at the time._

"_N-no. I don't do this with anyone else…"_

"_I'm sorry, Clovis. Let me make it up to you."_

_Teddy sat on his haunches, grasping Clovis in his large hand and bringing him to his mouth. He slowly took him into his mouth, his long tongue twisting a licking until Clovis came.'_

Clovis woke up from his fantasy, his length in his own hands. He let go, letting it fall in defeat. He needed to stop thinking about him. He felt disgusted with himself, loving some asshole that already had a fiancée. He left hurriedly; he wasn't going to take showers in the locker room anymore.

**Bijou Zabini**

Bijou watched over Albus's shoulder as the common room's fire crackled and fumed. They were working on a Potion's essay that Professor Vane had assigned that day, something about the application of newt eyes in mood-altering potions. Albus was busily scribbling away, he had no clue what the question was asking for so he'd probably beg Rose to deliver him from parchment. Bijou snapped back to her paper, her quill had snapped as she had been absent-mindedly drawing squiggles.

"Oh, bloody hell. Alb-" She cut herself off, an idea had taken her.

"Yes, Bijou?" Albus looked up from his paper. '_He's so cute when he looks over his glasses.'_

"Nothing, I just need to get a quill. Excuse my reach."

She bent forward, feeling her breasts hang and lightly sweep by Albus's leg as she reached for his bag. She removed a quill from a pocket and handed the bag to Albus. He hurriedly took it and placed it at his side again. '_Hmm, no response?_'

She dipped her quill in ink, went back to her paper. She pretended to be engrossed with the paper, nibbling on the end of the quill. She would look up every so often, hoping for some signal of arousal from the Potter boy._ 'Merlin, he is dense…'_ She gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong Bijou? You seem down."

"Al, what do you think a girl should do when a boy doesn't notice her? When she feels so attracted to him?"

"I-if he doesn't see how great you are, h-he isn't worth your time, Bijou. It's only my opinion though." She sighed.

"Merlin, you're dense. It is a good thing you're cute."

She reached out and pulled on his loosened tie, crashing her lips to his. He pushed her away lightly, a confused look on his face, accented by his askew glasses.

"Wait. Bijou, you like me?"

"Yes, Potter, you bloody idiot."

She pulled his tie again. He took the hint and gave her a strong passionate kiss. His lips pulling and pressing with need against hers. His right hand brushing her face and threading through her short, lazily-curled hair. His left pressed against her shoulder, pushing her to the arm of the couch.

'_Merlin, I hate when Rose is right…'_ Bijou thought to herself as she blindly removed Albus's glasses, they were poking her face. She sighed as Albus's mouth left hers, but her breath hitched as his lips drug down her neck. His teeth gently nipped at her skin as they descended. She felt his left hand descend down her collar, savoring the feeling of his hand on her breast, and flick the buttons of her green house cardigan. Bijou slowly began to reach for her buttons, but Albus shielded her hands away.

"Let me do it." He sighed into her lips.

She removed her hands, allowing him to remove her cardigan and her oxford shirt. Albus softly drew her to him, reaching behind her. He was searching for her bra-hooks; she tapped his chest lightly to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, front-hook." Bijou said as she pointed to the front clasp of her pink lace bra. Albus squinted at her finger and chuckled.

"So, it is." Both of them blushed a little bit of the amorous electricity of the room was drained away.

"Maybe, we should hold off on this. We just came to terms with our feelings for each other. I don't think we want to rush into being so intimate. We don't want to be all over each other like Rose and Scorpius." Albus smiled down to Bijou. '_Merlin, his eyes are beautiful._'

"I suppose. I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, Bijou."

**Rose Weasley**

Rose twirled her quill in her fingers. She admired the long, elegant strokes of English on the parchment before her. It was not hers though. Her script was blocky and somewhat scribbled. It was Scorpius's Ancient Runes Essay, about a foot and a half of pure hippogriff shit. She sighed and scratched over another inaccuracy. '_I told him… The N.E.W.T. board will not accept this kind of hyperbole and unsubstantiated conjecture._' She stood from her seat, rolling the parchment in her hands and pacing to the other side of the Room of Requirement.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." She swatted the roll of parchment into her left palm as she approached the boy, strapped to an old wooden table that had materialized as she had asked for 'somewhere to punish'. The swat received a reaction from the blindfolded and gagged boy, muffled and slightly gurgled though it was.

"Seventeen embellishments and inaccuracies in a foot and a half of parchment, that is bloody horrendous. Do you think they will accept this? I would not. "

Scorpius gave a nod and a low apologetic moan. He knew that the scolding was mostly play but he knew the sentiment was real and heart-felt. The click of rubber sole on stone burned his ears again. Her hot breath was soon on his face.

"I think you should repay me for my generosity. If you had turned this in without my revision, Professor Babbling would have been furious, I believe."

She drew her hand over the smooth peach-fuzz of her lover's chest. She admired his alabaster skin. Her body was blemished by the occasional splash of freckles, which she had been assured was beautiful by the boy prostrated before her. However she still controlled the splotches with the careful use of charms and creams. But, as she reminded herself wistfully, he would continue to grow hair and this smooth landscape would also become a thicket of dark blond. '_Enough admiration, he needs to pay._'

"Hmm… Lashes? Hot wax? I am not quite sure." She drawled, allowing each word to draw her lips to a Slytherin smirk. But then an idea struck her, from a particularly dirty book she'd picked up in London, last winter, she believed. She gathered her thoughts and a large trunk fell hollowly to the floor.

She smiled as she saw the color drain from his face, torso, everywhere. His body became a chalky white. The sight sent a shiver down her back as she felt the excitement pool in her stomach. She flicked the old brass latches loudly, flipping the lid with a clatter, a small cloud of dust rose from the floor.

Rose was already busily Scorpius shuddered at the twinkle of buckles and studs. He knew he would not be able to look his mates in the eye for a while. Finally, the flurry of activity was quieted. Rose gave in. She kissed him ferociously, her tongue piercing his lips with not regard for permission. The need Scorpius felt in the kiss dragged a moan from his lungs, his light color returning. Her thin fingers reached up and cautiously pulled off his blindfold. Scorpius gasped.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius breathed through his teeth, trying to ease the pain in his arse. It would not help the swelling and redness, but at least he would not have an angry girlfriend. Rose would not tolerate Scorpius swearing at her, unless she had asked him to, and he had some choice words the next time she did.

"If you had not yelped on that last one, you would not be in so much pain. That was the agreement."

"I did not 'yelp', I moaned. There's a difference."

'_Now it's my fault.'_ Scorpius sighed as they descended the stairs to the second floor, going down the corridor as the stair case shifted with a slow groan.

"I told you to be quiet until your punishment was over. I made it up to you after anyways."

"Yes, I suppose. It still hurts though."

"I am sorry. I read it might feel good if I bit down."

"No, no. That was fine. Watch your teeth, but it was fine. My arse still hurts."

"You have some stuff to soothe it in your trunk, so just wait until you get back to the dorms."

"I really cannot take out a tin of Star Grass Salve and just pop into the baths. That is suspicious as hell."

"Do not be a baby. Just say you got a rash from your broom at practice."

"Ungh, fine." Scorpius groaned as they descended another flight of stairs, this was not helping his rapidly bruising hindquarters. He put his right arm around the redhead, she was still very short for her age though she had grown an inch or two since the term had started. She was very excited about that. It always brought her back to Earth when Scorpius put a little bit of his weight on her shoulders.

"Get off me, Scorpius. You are too heavy for that." She gave a futile swipe at the offending arm.

"Oh? I thought with your dominating performance back there, you would not mind little old me." He grabbed her shoulder with his right and turned her towards him in the hall.

"I-I do not. Come on, the prefects will start their patrols soon. We should go." She turned to go but Scorpius gripped her shoulders again.

"Oh, come now. This is a Slytherin prefect's hall, we both know that." Rose had revealed to Scorpius how the prefect schedules worked, he had grown suspicious after a full week that had been filled with after-curfew fun. "Why not… take our time?"

He planted a hard kiss to the smaller girl's lips. She did not respond at first, too shocked to do so. But once she had regained consciousness, they were off.

She led him to the nearest broom closet, an old favorite of theirs. Their initials were probably scribbled somewhere inside but it was too dark to see as of now. Scorpius reached for the girl's waist, pulling the shirt out of its neat tuck and sliding underneath. Her breast had filled in a little bit, she was still considered flat when compared to Mercia Nott or Bijou or Alexis Wolpert, but it was more than enough for Scorpius. He loved the soft plush feel, the clear drumming of her heart, and their sensitivity was amazing. He gave a soft tweak to her nipple and received a heady moan in return.

"P-please do not do that, S-Scorpius." He gave a slow circular rub to her areola, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Why? Rose, My Rose, why do you not want to enjoy this?"

"You git, it makes me want y-your… cock…" She trailed off as Scorpius's hand trailed down to her hem, tracing her sex over the flimsy fabric.

"Like you want to blow me? Oh, you slag…" He loved making her spell it out for him. She got very embarrassed which was a rare sight, she was rather aggressive.

"No. I mean s-sex, like I want it inside meeeee." Scorpius was quite cruel, swirling his thumb over her swollen clit at 'Sex' and 'Me'. He just could not pass up the opportunity.

"What is the harm? You want it, I want it. It is not like we are not already hiding things from our parents. You put on quite the show last June, blushing when I gave you a kiss on the lips. Then as soon as Daddy Dearest was out of the room, my slacks were at the foot of your bed. I am fine with waiting for you, but if we are only waiting for waiting's sake, then we are deluding ourselves. We are not like that." His fingers keeping her quiet but lucid through his spiel, he took a minute to let her think of a response while he admired the wet heat she gave off.

"…F-fine. But we will not do it here. I am not some Hufflepuff slag." She tried to wrench Scorpius prying fingers away, gasping as they grazed her nub. He let her win; removing his hand but he pulled her into an embrace. He gave the girl a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Quit that, you know it bothers me."

"Aww, but you are my little rosebud." He said in a sickeningly sweet tone, like a sarcastic aunt or oblivious grandmother. He smiled down at her. "So do you have a date in mind? Girls are supposed to do that sort of thing."

"Well, I haven't picked out a Christmas present for you…"

"You want to do it at the Burrow? There'd be more privacy in the Great Hall."

"Then I guess you should think of something, Scorpius. The clock is ticking, it's either Christmas or we're back to waiting until Graduation."

Scorpius groaned as Rose exited the closet and she began to skip down the corridor. Scorpius was not quite in the same mood. He had gotten his way, but as Rose had done to him so many times before. He was not in control. She had taken it from him.


	12. A Little Green

**Scorpius**

**19 December 2020 (Saturday)**

Scorpius's fingers gently drummed on the cold oaken table as he watched the distant fire crackle and wave. He did not know what to do. He never really had. For four years he had been led along by his dick by a red-headed succubus and now when left to his own devices, he could only attempt what she had done. He stopped drumming for a moment, only to turn to his mother, she seemed worried.

"Yes, mother? Is something the matter?"

"Well, you have not been paling around with your friend Corbin and you are in the same spot I saw you an hour before. I should think you would be intelligent enough to come to me for any problems so pressing."

"No, I'm fine, mother. I'm just thinking about Quidditch and school matters. I may be taking it all a bit too seriously though, as you may have noticed. I'll go see Corbin while I try to ease my mind. I should spend more time with him."

Astoria nodded and wandered down the hall. Once she was out of ear-shot, Scorpius let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair. It was longer than it had ever been, splashing down to his shoulders, his mother and father didn't mind it but Mister Weasley had guffawed at its length when they had arrived at the station. He would need to cut it soon. He would not be seen as less than a man amongst men by his one-day-father-in-law. He stood and left the room, the fire dying by charm as he exited.

**Corbin**

His friendship with Scorpius was strained, to say the least. The best explanation he had heard, overheard from a second year, was 'Scorpius hated everything about him, but his own code of honor and that of his family would not allow him to renege on a previous offer of aide'. It fit quite well. But Corbin had been more than compliant; he had stopped drinking, he was applying himself in class, sitting in with Albus and Bijou, when they weren't snogging, to study, and he was even a reserve member for the Quidditch team, chaser, though Scorpius had protested the decision.

He really didn't understand why Scorpius was being so… vindictive over this, he gave every right to Scorpius to be hurt, angry, and feel betrayed, but it seemed less and less appropriate. They weren't girls, they were young men, and they needed to fight this out. Scorpius seemed to be above that though. He drank a sip of water. It felt strange that it didn't burn going down.

"Gin, I presume?"

Corbin looked up to see Scorpius's cold, gray eyes upon him, just like every peasant and muggle had ever been under the gaze of Scorpius's ancestors.

"Don't be a git. It's water. You can taste it if you want."

"I would rather not be hung-over at dinner, so I will take your word."

"Why are you here? You seemed perfectly content to be an ass hole from a safe distance for the past few months."

"I-My mother thought it strange we had not talked, I thought a game of Wizarding Chess would be fun. It would be like old times."

Corbin looked around his borrowed room; no table, two chairs for whatever reason, peeling wallpaper and wine-stained green carpet. He sighed and drew his wand.

"_Accio table, accio chess set._" He said evenly, the two objects flying down the hall and floating before him. He placed the small table on the carpet and Scorpius started setting the board. Corbin went to heft over another chair.

"But so if it is to be 'like old times', we must have a bet. If I win, I think you should forgive me. If you win, I'll leave your home for Hogwarts."

He set the leather chair down. It was fairly heavy but the past months as a reserve Chaser had given him a fair bit of muscle. Mister Malfoy had said he had actually looked like a Goyle. He had thanked him though he had felt uncomfortable with the compliment.

"Corbin, I wouldn't ask you to leave."

"But you would like me to, just the same."

"…I accept your terms."

"You can take white." Corbin spun the board around so that he backed the black pieces.

Scorpius had played several matches with Corbin in their youth, most coming down to who could hold from going to the bathroom the longest. The split was fairly even, to the point neither one of them could remember who was on top. Christmases with the Weasley clan, most specifically games with Mr. Weasley and Albus, had revived Scorpius's love of the game. He gave a small smirk in his confidence.

Corbin watched as the game unfolded, as Scorpius seemed to have become an entirely different player. The Scorpius he knew had been calculating and mechanical, the player, no, man, before him was passionate. Scorpius played loose and powerful, losing pieces easily but moving on. Corbin's Scorpius had been easily shaken, after he lost a knight he'd be out of it for a few turns, but he seemed to be almost flippant in his regard for his pieces. Save for one. The queen, it sat alone after it had taken one of Corbin's bishops, the rubble of which was strewn across the board.

He set a knight within striking distance, '_will he retreat or ignore it?' _Corbin thought to himself. He held a sigh of relief when Scorpius took up another of his pawns, flecks of black smattering on his face. Corbin took a moment to consider his position before taking the queen, expecting some kind of trap or counter. He took it, the slender woman split in half with muffled horror. Scorpius looked at the board, burning a hole through the black marble with his stare. He looked back up to Corbin, inscrutable. He made another move, putting his knight nearer to Corbin's king.

'Check.'

Corbin avoided the check. Scorpius repositioned the knight and Corbin brought in a rook to pursue the other king.

'Check.'

Scorpius was in a spot, if he lost the knight he'd be hard pressed to win, but he'd lose for sure if he didn't get out of the check. There was nothing he could do.

"I-I resign."

"Are you willing to forgive me? Or do you think you lost to a drunk?"

Scorpius couldn't help but give a chuckle. He shook his blonde hair from side to side and then looked back to his redeemed friend.

"Fine, but you have to help me first."

"What could Master Malfoy want from me, a lowly serf?"

"Don't be a ponce. It's about Rose, w-we decided to um, have sex. She wants to do it on Christmas."

"So, what's the problem? You need 'the Talk' or something. You put your dick in her vagina. Not difficult."

"Git, no, I know how b-but, you know, she's a girl. They want this to be special."

"Oh. Well, why the hell are you coming to me? My first time was after half a bottle Blishen's. I don't know anything about romance. Don't give me that look, I'm sober now. Promise."

Corbin took a minute to consider what he knew about the Weasleys' Christmas habits that he had remembered in between stupors.

"Well, everyone's there for dinner. Then everyone is in the bottom floor then you disperse to your rooms when you go to bed… How about leaving dinner early? Like Rose isn't feeling well, you can get up to a room and then you can shag her."

"No, her parents would go check first; they might think I'd take advantage of her."

"T-then, how about you get sick? Then she'll go up, your parents would trust her and then you'd have an hour or more to be all romantic and shit."

"…That might actually work." Scorpius stood up from the table and ran off to make preparations for Christmas.

"Jeez, it was nice catching up with you, too." Corbin muttered as he picked up a History of Magic book, he was still a little behind and needed to get a paper done.

**Rose**

She listened to the wind rasp by, making a tousled mess of her hair, as she helped peel potatoes for dinner. She was fifteen now and had to help with the 'womanly duties', which from her present experience consisted of yelling at the men, peeling vegetables, and telling dirty stories. Aunt Ginny had this one about Uncle Harry in the Shrieking Shack; she would not be able to see him the same way ever again. It was safe to say it had earned its title.

She kind of liked it, it seemed so collective and important, though she kind of wanted to smash a bludger at her cousin James, who was being a git to her brother in their game of Quidditch. Teddy would set him straight, if he would, could stop flirting with Victiore for more than seven seconds. '_He'll fall off his broom if he doesn't watch it.'_

The other woman were using magic and chatting about that year's knitting; since there were so many spouses and grandchildren and guests now, the annual sweater gift was done communally. Grandma Molly took most of the load but she wasn't a loom. Her own mother was hopeless in knitting, even with a lot of magical aid. She had once drawn blood with a dull needle.

"So, how are you and your little friend getting along, Rose?" Grandma Molly asked cheerfully.

"W-what?" Rose sputtered, almost shaving a bit of her thumb off.

"Yes, the Zabini girl. Bijou was it? You said she fancied our little Albus." Aunt Ginny clarified.

"O-oh. Of course, you meant my friend Bijou Zabini. She and I are still great friends, always talking about boys, hair and make-up. She is going steady with Albus. She has a good head on her shoulders, though I needed to push her to action. Albus can be so oblivious to women."

Ginny nodded knowingly, _accioing _a cup of peppermint tea. She took a sip as she listened to Albus's misadventures in romance.

"He is so like his father, yours as well actually. Very bashful around women and couldn't take a hint if it was in front of their nose. I'm glad you are there for him, he'd never find a girl if left to his own devices."

"I am happy to be of help, Aunt Ginny. It is my duty as his cousin to help him along."

"Yes, ze Weasley men are very modest. Bill was so shy on our first date, I was afraid 'e did not like me when 'e did not kiss me at the door. I know now 'e was nervous, 'e would 'ave gotten sick on my dress."

There was a small round of laughter at the story. Rose turned her attention back to the potatoes. She was nervous about her first time; would it go well? Was it as painful as every book in her collection said? It was all too much to bear, but she knew that Scorpius must feel just as pressured. It felt as if her appendix were about to explode, only in a much grander fashion. She had a wealth of information at her finger tips; she was literally inches from her Aunt Fleur. But she felt like that pressure in her abdomen would kill her all the more spectacularly if she said that one word: 'S-E-X.'

**Clovis**

**21 December 2016 (Wednesday)**

Clovis was reading a novel, some muggle book that Scorpius had given him the previous Christmas and he still hadn't read. Scorpius was into all this Muggle Literature, a small ungainly gift from Rose. Orwell, Huxley, and the like, well, he was trying to read. His sister was giggling while she wrapped a present, probably for Albus. The Zabinis now visited the Weasleys on Christmas Eve, just as the Malfoys had been doing for a few years. It was a good time to talk business and more than half of the Wizarding World's elite was there at some point, to talk business with. Those were his father's reasons, he was uncertain of his own.

Clovis shut his book loudly. He shot a glare to his sister. She looked back to him from the carpet on the black marble, repressing another round of giggles. He swung his black-socked feet off of the table and onto the floor.

"Why are you giggling so incessantly? I can't finish this blasted novel."

"I'm very sorry, Clovis. It's the wrapping paper, Rose gave it to me and I suspect it's a Weasley product. I can't touch it without laughing. It must be to get people into the holiday spirit."

'_She is so troublesome. She can't control herself and blames in on paper products. She grows tits and now I have to hear about it from every snot-nosed brat on the team. I love her, but this is more than I can bear._' He set the paperback down on the coffee table and sighed, he shouldn't be so angry at his sister. She hadn't done anything wrong and hilarious wrapping paper wasn't the strangest thing he had ever heard had been developed by George Weasley.

"Can't you go to your room and wrap presents?"

"No, I cannot. They're still at it. That's why I came down here in the first place." She was referring to their parents, who, at forty, were still very much in love. Or lust, whichever.

"They have the entire school year. They can't keep themselves in check for three weeks? That's not human."

"It's gross. That's what it is." A small chuckle rising in her throat as the paper roll brushed her thigh. "I-It's the paper, I swear."

"Finish the damn present. We'll floo to Diagon Alley or Scorpius's; I'm not sticking around here."

"O-Of, pfft, of course, just let m-mehehehe put on this bow… bahahaha! Oh Merlin… You could use some of this Clovie, cheering you right up." She stood and dusted off her skirt with a fur-lined hem and straightened her white blouse. "Let's go to Scorpius's, I'm sick of Christmas crowds."

"Sure thing, princess." Clovis scoffed and headed to the floo. "Malfoy Manor!"

**Scorpius**

**24 December 2020 (Thursday)**

The night's air was cold, but sweet and silent. Scorpius watched as a few squirrels scampered across the snow-covered ground, searching for nuts in the dirt. He heard the door open, close and hard leather clack against stone. He turned to see his father, wearing an ugly sweater, he hated it but mother adored it. He wore it on Christmas and that kept her happy.

"Your mother is still worrying about you. I would have seen to it earlier, but she was sure you were dealing with it yourself. We both want you to be independent." He took a seat on Scorpius's bed and stuck his hand in the air, as if to interrupt himself. "However after the fourth time she told me tonight how worried you looked, I thought we should have a father-to-son."

"Father, I'm fine. I have it under control." He leaned against the window sill, looking to his socks, black dress.

"Scorpius, I have thought I had everything under control several times. It never has been true. I made bad choices, I killed a great man, the only one who ever truly believed in me, and somehow, I have more than a man like me deserves. Even if you think you have it 'under control', it wouldn't hurt to talk to me." He patted the bed, inviting his son over to him.

Scorpius shuffled over and plopped himself onto the comforter.

"Dad, what was your first time like? Just the short version, I'd rather not feel sick."

"It was terrifying, short, and messy. It was like being in a play without practicing beforehand. You rush your lines, if you don't forget them entirely, everything seems unfamiliar and wrong. And no matter what you do, the audience doesn't seem to enjoy it. I don't think you're asking out of curiosity, are you, son?"

Scorpius shifted his weight on the bed. The air went from balmy and cool to abrasive and uncomfortable.

"I guess not. I'm trying to make it special for her. I don't want to hurt her. Now I'm wracked with anxiety. It's a lot to bear, Dad." Draco slung his arm around his son.

"Scor, this is one of scariest events in a young man's life. I got through it, so did Mr. Weasley, even Harry Potter was probably vomiting minutes before and he killed Voldemort. You'll get through it."

"I guess. Thanks Dad, you were right. I feel much better." His father took that moment to leave, heading towards the door.

"Dad?" His father looked back to his son, "I think I might be coming down with something, so excuse me if I leave dinner early tomorrow."

Draco stared at his son for a moment, the gears clicked and the light went on. He nodded.

"Of course, son. I'll tell your mother you looked a little green."


	13. Let's Never Find Out

**A/N: I wanted this to be separate, not sure why. Probably because this chapter will either take a while to write, or just be so long I'll blow my head off trying to proofread it. I'm not sure, so many thing are going on… There's the RxS thing, then Clovis, then Al and Bijou, then I wanted to put something with the parents. Urgh! I love being full of idea bunnies! But they're all trying to get out at once! Let's go!**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**25 December 2020 (Friday)**

**10:24AM**

The Burrow seemed to hum this time of year, not Christmas carols as he had seen some homes charmed to do, rather '_Flight of the Bumblebee_' by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov on the string of a bevy of conversations. The smells of cinnamon and pumpkin spice were heavy in the air, a steady stream of aroma and food floating from the kitchen where Grandmother Weasley and her daughters busily worked. Scorpius sat talking to James, Albus, and Corbin. Clovis had been there as well, but something had caught his attention and he had left in a hurry.

"I'm telling you Holyhead is winning it again this year." James said between bites of a pumpkin muffin.

"Oh, come off it James. They have my cousin and a good enough Seeker but that's all. Their Keeper is atrocious and their Beaters are always bickering over who gets the most arse. If they had someone to fill in those spots, I might agree with you. I'm going with Falmouth." Scorpius crossed his arms defensively.

"Falmouth? Their Seeker is as old as our parents and their Chasers are rubbish."

"And yet Baker caught the snitch when the two teams played. He's experienced."

"And they still lost! Teddy put up ninety points in that game himself!" James smacked the table, as if it were Scorpius's face.

"He's the best Chaser in the league! I'm not taking that away from him! Until he has as many cups to his name as Baker, I'm not giving him the league!" Scorpius stood up, staring down his nose at James.

"I think Chudley has a shot." Albus offered timidly, somehow his Uncle Ron had infused a strange fascination with the Chudley Cannons into his nephew. James and Scorpius shared a knowing look. There was no way in Azkaban the Chudley Cannons were winning anything. Scorpius retook his seat.

"I'd go with Holyhead. It's hard to go against what's Teddy's done so far, he's pretty much a second Snitch for the Harpies." Corbin shrugged as he took a swig of juice.

"But now the season isn't going to be any fun to watch. You might as well hand it to them." Scorpius whined.

"I think it'll still be fun to watch, a real Cinderella story for the Cannons!" The other boys stared silently at Albus, a mix of pity and agitation in their eyes. James stood and turned to leave.

"I'm going to find where Zabini apparated to, alright?"

"Sure." Scorpius nodded absently, thinking of a subject with which to continue their conversation.

"Albus, how are things with Bijou?" Corbin started, placing his glass on the table.

"Oh good, we went on a date a few days ago. She gave me my present then, it was a new pair of rain repellant goggles that she charmed and embroidered herself. We're just trying to take it slow right now, no need to rush things."

"That's good… You shag her yet?" Corbin asked plainly. Albus almost spit out the Butterbeer he was drinking. He then went into a coughing fit. Scorpius patted him on the back to help him catch his breath.

"Corbin! You can't just go and say something like that." Scorpius looked around the room. "This is a very sensitive area. You don't want to say something that'll end up in the paper tomorrow."

Almost on cue, a slamming door was heard, and a clamor of foot steps down the stairs. Victiore was seen huffing down the stairs. Teddy came down after her, trying to whisper something in her ear. She shrugged him off, turned to his face and shouted.

"Teddy, I don't want to hear more lies! Did I or didn't I just catch you cheating on me with that Zabini boy?"

'_Well, fuck._'

**Clovis Zabini**

**8:00AM**

Most of the major guests were invited to breakfast around 8am. The Zabinis had just recently gotten their name on that list. It wasn't that the Potter-Weasleys had gotten too big for their shoes. Rather the crowd had grown too big for the Burrow. Only a dozen or so people were invited for breakfast, The Malfoys, the Zabinis, the Longbottoms, and a handful of close friends. The party would move outwards as the day went on and as people left it would return inside.

Usually small gifts were given and received and small amounts of business were discussed, though Mr. Potter detested it. Clovis could read it on his face, the furrowed brow and piercing eyes he shot Clovis's father at each whisper told it all. Clovis had felt it necessary to apologize personally for his father the year before but the man wouldn't hear of it.

'_I understand it. Your father is quite the businessman. But obviously if you are so eager to apologize, he is a much better father.'_

He still smiled when he remembered it. It felt great to be complimented by 'the boy who lived'. But soon the smile was off his face as he turned to receive a basket of muffins. Teddy Lupin was staring at him from across the table, down two seats. His breath hitched, he almost threw the muffins into the air and ran, but he nodded a 'thank you' and took one for himself. He didn't know if he would eat that day.

**9:22AM**

"What do you want?" Clovis said after pulling Teddy up to one of the numerous precariously perched stories of the Burrow.

"Clovis, I just wanted to talk." Teddy said, pressing his hand against the wall right next to Clovis's face.

"Yeah, stare at me throughout breakfast and you just want to 'talk'. What kind of bullshit is that?" Clovis said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I like your hair long like this." Teddy took a strand of it and swept it behind Clovis's ear. "It's very cute."

"I-I'm only gonna say this one time, what do you want?"

"I think you know what I want. Same thing you wanted last Christmas."

"Yeah, and you stood me up. I remember now."

"The way you're standing up now?" Teddy's other hand swept down to brush the shaft of Clovis's regrettable erection. "I'm really sorry about that, I swear I'll deliver."

"A-aren't you and Victiore getting engaged soon?"

"Don't believe everything you read, Clovis. I like her, but we don't… mesh."

"So, I'm just a booty call again…" Clovis said, studying the floor boards, darkened with water and a small amount of rot.

"Do you want to be official?" Teddy lifted the boy's chin.

"…Yes." Teddy kissed him on the lips.

"You want me?"

"Yes." Teddy kissed him again and pushed him into a bedroom. Clovis fumbled with the other boy's belt.

**Rose Weasley**

**8:22AM**

Rose was mostly done with breakfast; two muffins, a sausage, two scoops of scrambled eggs, and orange juice, plenty. So she made polite conversation with her aunts and cousins, looking for Scorpius out of the corner of her eye, but Hugo took up most of that view. _'He is thirteen. How is he so big? He has to be taller than 5'6". He's still eating, that has to be his fifth serving of eggs.' _He was very lanky and had grown rapidly since the beginning of the term, she had not noticed as he was in Hufflepuff and they steered clear of Slytherins, relative or not.

"Hugo, can you lean back?" Rose nudged Hugo with her elbow.

"Ow, Merlin! Why?" Hugo rubbed his ribs with his hand.

"I cannot see past you, I do not know where Scorpius is sitting. I did not even hit you that hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me fix that." Hugo turned his broad side towards Rose, blocking her view even more. "Is that better, sister dear?"

"You do not have to be a jerk, Hugo." Rose hissed at her brother.

"You could have just asked me. He's about two seats down from me. Want me to get him for you? And don't hit me with your elbows; they're as sharp as daggers."

"No, I just wanted to know. My elbows are not that sharp."

"Alright, butter knives. Whatever."

"Are all you teenage boys this hormonal? I swear you have a worse temper than a homeless boggart these days."

"You've been on my nerves this entire break. Don't even play dumb."

"Are you still mad I walked in on you? Do not worry, I will not tell Ashley Longbottom what you were doing with that picture."

"You better not, pipsqueak…"

"What was that? Those are brave words for a hufflepoof. Maybe Ashley would be able to appreciate it?"

"You deserve to be in Slytherin…"

"I will take the compliment, but if you continue this scrimmage; you will lose and Ashley Longbottom will not want to come near you or your… sticky fingers. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

He turned back to face the table, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth, and leaned back, allowing Rose to watch Scorpius eat and talk with his father, his mother coddling him and feeling his forehead every few seconds.

**James Potter**

**10:33AM**

The moans were audible from the stairs. _'This is gonna be hilarious, finding Clovis with some girl. Priceless.'_

He threw open the door, fully expecting some kind of sex act was being performed. However he wasn't quite accustomed to… this. There was a halt of movement, a slow realization, and then a scream. He wasn't sure who had screamed, but he knew he was running to find Victiore, strangely enough; she was a stone's throw from the stairs. A hurriedly exchange of whispers and pleas that she would understand once she was upstairs, well, she had. He felt a dark pit in his stomach open and something within him growled.

**Clovis Zabini**

**12:00PM**

Needless to say he and his family had left. Bijou was angry she wasn't allowed to stay. She probably wouldn't talk to her brother for at least the rest of the break, Clovis didn't blame her. He was pretty angry at himself; angry at the stupid part that believed Teddy, the bastard had turned on him the second he was given a chance to speak, angrier at the jealous part that had wanted Dom to walk in on them, and angriest at the confused part that wasn't sure why he had felt bad that James had seen it.

Clovis started on the buttons of his green cardigan. His father would be up to yell at him, 'how dare you cost me so much business!' he might as well be comfortable. He flipped off his leather loafers and sat on his bed, throwing himself back to the covers after a moment. He heard the latch on the door click and he promptly began his plea for forgiveness.

"Dad, I won't apologize for my love life. I won't apologize for loving-" He was interrupted by a woman clearing her throat.

"Clovis. I told your father to take a drink before he came up, he'll probably forget to. I don't think you need to apologize for anything. I know how things can get out of hand when you're in love. I've been there… a few times."

Clovis threw his hands over his eyes, he was so embarrassed. Not only was his mother consoling him over his participation in a love triangle, she was trying to relate to him. '_Great, I get shame and I have to acknowledge that my mother had sex, Merry Christmas, one and all. _'

"Sweetie, look at me." Clovis did so reluctantly; his mother was now upside down. "And sit up, Merlin. You're harder to talk to than Draco was."

That still gave him the willies; his mom had had sex with Scorpius's dad. '_Eww._'

"You are my son and your father's son; you were destined to be the center of much heart ache."

"Thanks mom, love you too." He said while looking at his socks.

"_But_ you will find the person you were meant for. Remember Grandma?"

"Yeah, the old bat."

"Yes… well, it took her nine husbands but she finally found the one, didn't she?"

"After killing the first eight, she's quite the role model. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, come now. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think so mom. You're not the best at this though."

"Do you want me to call Astoria? She can be your mother."

"Oh, you really mean that?" He clasped his hands together. "That would be ever so delightful."

"My son, the poof, said."

"Oh, shut it. I love you, Mom." He walked over and gave his mother a hug.

"I know dear. Your father and I both love you." She gave him a quick squeeze and then walked out of the door.

**Rose Weasley**

**11:02AM**

The low purr of rumor flowed through the room. Rose was sitting in an armchair, watching the fire crackle. She was hoping if she looked shocked enough, she wouldn't be bothered by a reporter looking for a sound bite.

Rose _was_ shocked that Teddy was gay, Clovis was easier to accept. He had never made a move on a girl, though they were throwing themselves at the Quidditch Captain. But it was hardly her business, or anyone else's either. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned gracefully with a semi-practiced reply on her lips.

"I am sorry but I have-" It was Scorpius.

"But you have to take a walk with your boyfriend? I understand." He gave her a Slytherin smirk.

"I am glad you understand."

She offered her hand, which he gladly took and led her outside. They twisted themselves through the whispering throngs. He stopped just on the tree line, the crowd off in the distance.

"So, I was thinking-" Scorpius started nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Scorpius, I'm not having sex in the woods."

"W-what? No, I-I wasn't going to say that! I wanted to tell you my plan for us to be alone." He sat down on a fallen tree, patting on an open spot for Rose. "I think that during dinner is our best shot. We sneak away with an excuse and then we should have up to an hour to ease into it."

"Well, how? It's Christmas dinner, food's done, and there are no errands." She gasped at her realization, a lot like her mother. "Your mother was feeling your forehead, she thinks you are sick! That's your plan!"

"Great deduction, Sherlock."

"Quite elementary, my dear Malfoy."

She began laughing, it was an awful joke but she was laughing all the same. Scorpius smiled too, more at his girlfriend's childishness than the joke. He didn't get to see this side of her often. He put an arm around her small shoulders, feeling her nuzzle up to him for warmth. They really didn't have proper clothes on for the weather, Rose had left her jacket. Scorpius opened his cardigan and huddled her inside. She hated how small it made her feel, but the steady drum of his heart and the sweet smell of grass made her happy.

"S-so, I'll say I'm not feeling well and need to lay down mid-way through the main course. You'll ask to go check on me a few minutes after that. I will be waiting in the boy's room."

"Okay."

She brought her hands to his torso to warm them, they were frighteningly cold.

**Albus Potter**

**5:00PM**

The crowd had thinned, the edge of which had been pulled in by the warmth of the Burrow and pushed in by the cold outside. He took a sip of Butterbeer, the warmth settling in his stomach. Albus missed Bijou, missed her horribly, it was excruciating, but games of Exploding Snap with his cousins and Wizarding Chess with his uncles were keeping him occupied. He was taking a break right now, after Aunt Hermione had taken Uncle Ron away from their game, enjoying the warmth of the house and his sweater while dinner was being busily prepared.

The smell of cinnamon was mixing with the musk of gravy and roast, the clatter of pans and dishes in the kitchen was audible from time to time. Albus loved Christmas Dinner; it was so great to have all of his friends and loved ones near, but this year two would be missing. He sighed into his mug, taking another sip, and he caught James in his periphery. James was sitting by the fire, looking sullen and a little annoyed.

"So I guess you found Clovis?" Albus joked to his brother, turning to see him better.

"Sure did. I can't believe he'd do that."

"What'd you see exactly?"

"It was dark, but I could see Clovis going down on him."

"Maybe you were mistaken?"

"It was dark but I knew it was Clovis."

"Oh. How'd you know to get Vicky?" Albus asked.

"What?"

"You just said it was dark. How'd you know it was Teddy that he was with? Why didn't you get Mom or Dad?"

"I-I-I just knew, okay? It doesn't matter who I got. They shouldn't have been doing that."

Albus sighed into his mug. '_Was I this dense? I can understand why Rose and Bijou found it so funny._' He set his mug down on a table next to him and leaned forward.

"What if Clovis does that with other men? Besides Teddy, how do you feel about that?"

"T-that's gross. Why would you even think that?" A blush quickly flushed into his brother's cheeks.

"Well, he is very handsome. He gets tons of propositions from Slytherin girls, I'm sure you know what that's like. Team Captain, and all that; but if it gets out that he flies for the other team? He's going to be fending off men and women with both hands. Just a thought."

"Th-that's awful. Who would d-do that kind of thing?" That blush began to take on a rather violet tinge, like Great Uncle Vernon had when they went to visit Cousin Dudley.

"I'm not sure James, I'm not sure. I've always felt that someone's relationships were their own dealings. It's not really anyone else's business."

"Y-yeah, I guess. It just felt wrong that Clovis would do that to m- I mean Vicky."

James slid down in his seat, his attention on the fire now. Albus did the same, he wasn't the best manipulator but maybe James had seen into his own desires. He wanted his brother to be happy and trying to ruin Clovis's love life wasn't going to do that. He'd probably see the error of his ways soon, probably. He was still a Potter, dense as clay.

**Hermoine Weasley**

**4:36PM**

She brushed flour off her apron. There was probably flour in her frizzy hair too. She gave a light sweep through her hair, _'yep, flour.'_ She had been helping in the kitchen. Fleur and Ginny were taking care of most of the things that Molly wasn't, so Hermoine was left with minor things, baking the dinner rolls for example. They were baking in the oven, so she was essentially free now.

She entered the living room, still busy and crowded, but she quickly came upon her husband playing Albus in Wizarding Chess. It seemed like a good game, she loved to watch Ron play. He was often seen as an oaf, rightfully so, but when he played he was so refined, skillful, and intelligent. That was what she found most attractive about the Weasley man, even as a young girl, it still gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She watched silently, knowing she would not be able to get his attention right now, and she was enjoying the game anyways. She watched him stroke the stubble on his chin, reach for a piece with his long but thick fingers and clack it to the board. The knight took its position and drew its sword.

"That's checkmate, Alby." Ron announced with a grin.

"… Damn, you couldn't have given me a handicap?" Albus cradled his chin with his left hand.

"Why would I do that? You won't get any better if I don't challenge you."

"Fine, oh, Aunt Hermione, do you need one of us?"

"O-oh, I just wanted to speak with your uncle for a bit. Do you mind?" Hermoine smiled to her nephew.

"No, no, I've had enough chess for today. He's all yours." Albus took his empty mug and went to refill it.

Ron took his wife's hand, lightly brushing it with his thumb. She loved when he did that, very strong and masculine, she noted for probably the ten-thousandth time how much larger his hands were than hers.

"What's wrong 'Mione? Do you need something?"

"W-well, it is Christmas. I was hoping I could give you another gift." She gave a sly smile.

"Oh, is it another scarf? I think I'm fine with scarves."

'_And he's back to being an oaf…_'

"No, I don't think you caught my meaning." She bent towards him, showing a bit of cleavage from her sweater. She whispered haughtily in his ear, _"Jean would like to give you a present."_

"Oh, _Oh!_"

He understood that time. He smiled goofily, thinking it was sexy, which Hermione found endearing. So it was sexy, in a way. He stood and allowed her to lead him upstairs to his old room at the top floor of the Burrow. It was almost a penthouse, if someone had put one in a bed and breakfast in the countryside of Britain.

"It's almost like after the war; sneaking around and snogging in your room. I feel so naughty." Hermione grinned to herself and motioned for Ron to take a seat on the bed. "We only have about thirty minutes before dinner, so get undressed."

Ron complied, shedding his sweater, shirt and tie in about a minute. But his belt was giving him fits in his impatience to remove it. Hermoine sauntered over after casting a silencing charm, her top already off, revealing her full, pert breasts in a red lace bra.

"Do you need help, dear?" She made it sound like a question but it was really a statement. She let her hand slide down his chest to his crotch, gripping his penis firmly. Ron nodded, knowing where she was going with this. She skillfully undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers without looking down, her eyes trained on his. She loved the deep blue his eyes melted into as he became aroused.

She reached up and brought his lips down to hers, kissing him as she massaged his dick through his boxers. She loved this, being close and intimate with Ron was such a release from being a mother, or part of the Golden Trio, or being Little Miss Know-it-all. She knew she was someone entirely different to him, that's why she liked being Jean, why she had written those awful smutty books when they were young, dumb, and out of money. Hermione felt sexy around Ron and he wasn't half bad in bed either.

He gripped her shoulders and brought her back to reality, pushing her softly onto the bed. They kissed for a few more moments, and then they got to the matter at hand. Ron entered her waiting lips, sliding in with his full length before turning his wife over so that her arms and legs where on the bed and he was kneeling behind her. He slid in and out, gripping her thighs comfortably.

Hermione could already feel the pleasure rising within her. This position always made her feel dirty, sexual, and young. She felt Ron's left hand reach under to grind her clit and his right move to grasp her breast. He knew exactly what it was she wanted, after more than twenty years he had better.

"F-faster, please."

"Yes, Jean." Ron grunted as he picked up speed.

"Oh, fuck. Bloody- fuck"

Hermione could feel it; the warmth in her stomach, the blank in her mind and the scream on her lips. She let it all go at once. She felt Ron's cum fill her like it had done since that night in February they decided to have a child. She held Ron's pulsating penis in her for a few more seconds, enjoying the feeling of being full. She turned herself around slowly, she had originally wanted to finish while watching him cum, but it had been nice pretending to be young again. She sat up and kissed her husband, he was an oaf at times but he was hers.

"We should get dressed. Dinner will be on the table by the time we get down."

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**5:30PM**

Rose's parents came down hurriedly, smoothing their clothes rapidly and panting loudly. _'What the hell were they doing up there?_' He took a seat to the left of Rose, Mr. Weasley took one across from him and Mrs. Weasley was to the right of her husband. Albus sat on the other side of Scorpius and Rose's Aunt Fleur sat across from Rose with her uncle Bill to his wife's left. Scorpius's parents were on the other side of Rose, his mother on the near side.

The food floated in on old silverware that had been once been a Weasley heirloom, only reclaimed in the past few years. There was a large turkey followed by potatoes, mashed and au gratin, green beans, turnip greens, and chestnut stuffing. As soon as the magic ended and the plates thumped onto the old table that groaned under the weight, there was a free-for-all for the dishes. Scorpius had managed to procure a dish of turnip green and began to spoon a small amount out for himself and then for Rose and passed the dish to his mother. After the initial flurry of dishes, the dinner became much more orderly, the plates being passed politely and food being taken and passed once again. The turkey was the sliced and given after this, Mr. Potter carving the large bird from one end of the table while Rose's grandfather sat at the other end.

Conversations started cropping up; who had talked to whom, or worn what, how would Chudley do against the Harpies? Would Teddy and Dominique be alright? Scorpius and Rose were among the few who were eating quietly. Scorpius's hand had sneaked under the table cloth, where it gently brushed Rose's knee through her stockings. Mr. Weasley was also not involved with a conversation, his eyes trained on Scorpius, wondering if the boy had always eaten with his left hand. About half-way through the meal, Scorpius leaned across his girlfriend and tapped his mother on the shoulder.

"Mother, I think the food's not sitting well. I'll head up to bed early, yes?" He whispered.

She nodded and Scorpius excused himself from the table, lumbering over to the stairs, his shoulders slumped and his arms across his stomach. He heard Mr. Weasley inquired as to 'where the hell is he going?' he also heard Rose defend his sickness. He made sure to make a few sickly sounds as he ascended the step but not enough to be rude. He went up to the second floor, and entered Rose's Uncle George's old room. It was still marked with soot and the bottom edge of the door was charred but about four or five boys would be sharing the room that night.

He packed the other's bags in a small smuggler's hatch under the second bed to create space and set a few candles he had brought from home on a bedside table and light them with matches, hoping he didn't kill himself in the process, the room smelled of gunpowder. He sat waiting for a few minutes, his hands were sweating and his whole body shook from time to time. _'Malfoy's are never nervous, only anticipating opportunities'_, he thought to himself, trying so badly to calm himself. He heard a knock on the door and suddenly his body stopped shaking, his hands felt warm, and a smile spread across his face. He approached the door slowly, opened it slowly to find Rose standing there in an ugly green sweater with a lop-sided red 'R' on the front, a green plaid skirt and black stockings. He opened the door wider to allow her in.

"You look beautiful, Rose."

"Don't lie, this sweater is ghastly." She blushed lightly at the compliment all the same, despite her protest.

"Then allow me to take it off."

His fingers hooked the bottom of the jumper, sliding it up her body as he pulled it up over her head. Her hair fell in a deluge of red after it funneled through the neck of the sweater. She began to unbutton her shirt but her hands were stopped by Scorpius's.

"Allow me to disrobe you, Mistress." Rose looked him in the grey of his eyes, noting their silver reflecting the orange of the candles, nodding hesitantly.

"You may disrobe me, Scorpius."

He gently but quickly went to work, unbuttoning every button until it came to her tuck. Squatting to his haunches, Scorpius unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall over her small hips, down to the floor. He unbuttoned the last two buttons of her skirt, pulling it open to show her slight form. Her delicate curves wrapped in blue lace, the slight plush of her chest and smooth curve of her hip. Entranced, his right hand glided up her side, under her shirt, up to her brassiere, his thumb brushing across her breast. His hand slid through her arm, allowing him to grasp her shoulder and pull her down to him.

She stumbled like a fawn; she threw her arms around him to catch herself, his lips catching hers. He held the kiss as his other hand snaked around her legs. He broke the kiss momentarily to lift her up in a bridal carry. She watched his eyes while in his arms, feeling his love but also his anxiety. This is a once in a life-time thing, but hopefully also just one in tens of thousands. She smiled as he laid her down on the old but soft mattress, the slow squeak of the springs as he joined her on the bed. Her thin fingers twined themselves in his blonde hair, now gold in the light of the candles.

"I like your hair long like this." She whispered up to him.

"I know, your dad wants me to get it cut, he must think it makes me look like a ponce." He smiled.

"Well, it's not up to him. Let it grow more, okay?"

"I would be ill-advised to ignore you. I guess I'll let it go for a few more weeks."

He laughed lightly, his right arm unwinding itself from behind her back and steadying itself on the mattress by her hips. He slowly pulled his head away from her hands, down to her belly, placing a kiss at the base of her sternum, down above her belly button, to right above her knickers. He pulled on the flimsy fabric with his teeth, lifting her hips with his left forearm as he drew them to just above her knees. He set her back down and drew the lace off her body with his right hand. He threw it near the rest of her clothes, turning back to her.

'_She shaved._' He noted this as he lowered himself, eyeing the smattering of freckles about her labia. He grasped the soft flesh of her thighs with both hands, drawing her knees to rest on his shoulders, lowering his face to her center. He plied the soft lips apart with his thumbs, bringing his tongue to taste her juices. Her legs kicked in surprise as his tongue flicked over her clit, Scorpius smiled at the heart beat he could feel on his lips as he slowing kissed and massaged her wetting sex. His tongue began to swirl and swish over the now swollen and pulsing nub, feeling her abdomen convulse and threaten a scream. He stopped regrettably; he couldn't let her scream, though he wanted to hear it badly.

"Not yet, my Rose. Soon though, alright?" He whispered in the growing darkness, the candles were burning much too fast.

He could see her nod in the dim glow of the candle and hear the rustling sheets as she sat up and began to undo his cardigan. He threw it off himself, allowing her to take off his collared shirt. He could feel her hot, frustrated breathes on his skin, her desire like a fog. He pulled the shirt off, lying onto his back as she bit his collarbone, gliding over the pale skin to his sternum. He smelled vanilla and flowers. Rose planted soft kisses down his chest to his solar plexus as she fumbled with his belt, sighing into his stomach as it came undone. She unzipped the trousers, cradling his erection in her hand. Scorpius could see the cool, lucid blue of her iris even in the dark, though only a soft glimmer. He pulled her face to his kissing her, her lips pulling and smacking with need. Her hand continuing to knead him as their tongues slid against each other. He took to her neck, biting tenderly, leaving a mark like she warned him not to. '_What if her father saw? Who cares? He'll have to get over his dislike of me eventually._' He felt her whimper into his hair, the hot breath blowing by his ears.

"I'm ready, are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Please, Scorpius. I love you." She gripped a handful of his hair.

He fumbled with his boxers for a minute or so, finally kicking them off into the corner. He smiled to his little lover. She was so beautiful and delicate, like she could be crushed under his weight. He lifted her hips with his left hand and guided his length to her with his right hand, sitting on his knees. Once he felt he was ready, he put his right hand by her head, leant down and whispered to her. Like he wished to every night as they slept.

"I love you too, you naughty girl."

He slid in his length to her hymen, gathering her in his arm, allowing her to straddle him. He thrust, feeling her nails cut into his back, a tear drop from her eye, and heard the scream muffled by her clasped lips. He let her adjust to the pain, the width, and her newfound womanhood. He could feel the blood flow, dripping onto his thigh and clinging to the fine hairs of his leg.

"Rose? Rose, I'm going to move, alright?" He felt her give a small, pained nod into the crook of his neck.

He gently began to rock the small red-headed girl on his penis. It felt amazing, but he knew that every shock of pleasure hurt his girlfriend just a little. So he took it slow, taking care to not cause her more pain than was necessary, but he could tell the pain was beginning to mix with the pleasure, her breath going from pained to ragged to erotic. He slowly placed her onto her back, allowing her to retain her death grip on his torso. Her hips were slowly gaining a rhythm that matched his. The growing sensation was crippling, he knew she wasn't ready but he wasn't far from finishing. He bit his tongue and held his diaphragm, breathing shallowly, to try to prolong the inevitable. But almost as if by Imperius, Rose seemed to be enjoying herself, he guessed from the shriek she unleashed.

"Aahn! Guh, fuck! O-oh, Merlin!" Her breathes were replaced by wild panting.

Scorpius took that chance to give a few more thrust before spilling his seed into her womb. She sighed into his hair again, no longer threatening to cleave his trapezius from his back, instead drawing small circles on the skin. He couldn't even see her in this darkness because the candle had burned itself out, he shouldn't take the cheap ones, but he still thought to himself, '_She is so beautiful._'

"I love you, Rose. I-I don't know what I'd do without you." He said into her chest, he felt her grip slacken. '_I fucked up, didn't I?_' But her hands cupped his face, there he was, eye-to eye with his mistress.

"Let's never find out. I love you, Scorpius, don't make me regret that."

"I won't- Mistress."

"Good boy." Her left hand left his cheek and began to thread through his hair. That's how they stayed for another fifteen minutes or so, before they were forced to stir and dress themselves. Scorpius waved good-bye to Rose as she went back to dinner. The family was sipping espresso and eating second pieces of pie and she would have to explain what had taken her so long, she had to help Scorpius get to the toilet before he vomited and she had lost track of time.

Scorpius looked up to the ceiling of the room, the room was dark but random spots on the wall glowed in a strange spectrum of color. He could still feel the sweat in the mattress and a little bit of Rose's virgin blood had caked on his leg and he hadn't been able to wipe it off with a tissue. He felt… powerful, and worldly, like he thought a man should, but he knew that he could still be a stupid little boy for Rose.


	14. Call Me 'Mistress'

**A/N: I kind of introduced Hugo last chapter and I think he could be fun later on. So this chapter will be more focused on him and the House Hufflepuff but Rose and Scorpius get a little smutty. For now, enjoy it.**

**I want Reviews. So bad, you have no idea. Reviews, PMs, just tell me how I'm doing.**

**Hugo**

**7 December 2020 (Monday)**

Hugo looked across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. The distance was for the Hufflepuff's safety. Rose was giggling with Bijou and Albus. Scorpius was looking like he hadn't slept in days. Hugo felt a quick jab in his side.

"Ow, what!" Hugo hissed.

"Wow, sorry, Huey. Thought you might want to talk about the Quidditch match against Gryffindor tomorrow, I guess not." Ashley flipped her over her shoulder, '_Merlin, she's beautiful._'

"I-I'm sorry, okay? I was just thinking about something and you know how sensitive my ribs are."

"Fine. You are really ticklish."

The color drained from Hugo's face. But it was too late, she was already on him and he could not breathe.

"St-st-ahaha-p! Come on Ashley, get off, p-people are looking!" Ashley Longbottom sat up from leaning over the boy.

"Uh, yeah. S-so, see you in D-defense?" She said through a deep blush and a stutter.

As she stood, Hugo took a minute to admire her athletic build. Her long sinewy legs, budding breasts and firm rump, her soft-looking lips and gorgeous green eyes, she was beautiful. _'Now if only I wasn't her gangly, ginger tickle-buddy.' _He sighed as she left, enjoying the sight. The seat was quickly taken and an arm was slung over his shoulder, it was the team captain, Justin Macmillan, a fourth year. Hufflepuff didn't have a very strong team so when a good player appeared they were often pushed to leadership.

"How is my favorite Keeper?"

"I'm fine, Justin. How are you, mate?"

"Great, great. Are you ready to play your entire family?"

"My sister's in Slytherin, remember?"

"Ah, yeah, I forgot about the scary one."

"She's not scary. She's just annoying and bossy."

"I don't know, if she can keep a Malfoy on a leash, she's scary in my book."

"You're just mad that's she's has the best grades in your year and her boyfriend is tied with you."

"Pfft, grades aren't what I care about. My dad is the one who keeps after me about it. I just want to play Quidditch and get a pretty girl."

"They both certainly sound nice, but let's focus on Gryffindor. You can girl hunt after the match."

"Are you a legilimens? Yeah, just watch out for your cousin, Louis, and Darryl. Jacqueline Jenkins, the seventh year, isn't a very good Chaser."

"Alright. Is that all? I need to eat before class."

"I'll talk to you at lunch, but this is good enough for now."

"Thank you." Hugo said as he began to spoon some porridge into his mouth.

As he ate he thought about James and Darryl, how similar they were. They both played very aggressively as Chasers, even rivaling Scorpius, who was a great solo player but they were a cohesive unit. They could almost read each other's thoughts. Then they were both 'Big Man on Campus' kind of guys, kings of parties and jokes and extremely popular. Also they were antagonistic to their siblings in personality; James and Darryl were loud and kind of obnoxious, while Albus and Ashley were both more reserved, though Lily was more like James than Albus.

"Ah, speak of the devil."

"Unhappy to see me, Huey?"

"Actually yes, I am, Lil. I was just thinking about you and you showed up, while I was trying to enjoy breakfast."

"Oh shut it. You should be happy that I'm even talking to you."

Hugo had no idea how she had tricked the Sorting Hat into putting her into Hufflepuff. He took a bite of toast, chewing quickly because he had no clue how much time he had left.

"How much time do we have before Defense, Lily?"

She glanced at her Hello Kitty wristwatch, _'Muggle must be 'in' now or something. Grandpa would love that.'_

"Like thirty minutes, why?"

"That's weird, Ashley left like ten minutes ago."

"Really? I saw her talking to Will Corner, the third year from Ravenclaw."

"W-what? Are you sure?" His face went pale again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She said bitterly.

'_H-he couldn't be asking her out, right? She'd say no, right? She said she hated conceited jerks like him._' Hugo dropped his fork, loaded with a heap of eggs, onto the plate before he ran towards the set of great doors he had seen Ashley leave through.

He hadn't found her, so he had gone to class but she wasn't present. Hugo could feel his heart squeezing with each second that passed without her there. He didn't know what to do. The lecture on the defending against Grindylows was impossible to focus on, though boring Hugo knew it was going to be important.

"So that's twelve inches on the lecture topic, due Thursday."

'_Bloody hell._' Hugo smacked his forehead.

"You can borrow my notes." Lily said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Lil. You're a life-saver."

He started gathering his books into his bag. Lily and Hugo began to walk down the hall. He heard the click of leather as foot-steps rapidly approached him from over his shoulder. He was then found himself in a plushily cushioned embrace from behind.

"Hey Hugo, guess what!"

"W-what?" Hugo's heart steadily rose into his throat, preparing for it to drop.

"Will Corner asked me out! Isn't that cool?"

He felt her arms squeeze him, he wanted ever so bad to bury himself in her chest and die.

"That's great…" He said before fighting out of her grip. "I h-have to go talk to my sister. We can celebrate or whatever later."

He turned and ran in the direction of the dungeons. Hugo could feel Lily's green eyes bore into his back as he turned the corner, and faintly hear Ashley talk about how smart Will was and how handsome and funny he was. He could feel tears puddle in his eyes as he ran, as he tried in vain to blink them away. '_Oh come on, it's not like you have a right to be upset. You didn't even try to make a move. But then why does it hurt?_'

He had loved Ashley since the spring before they left for Hogwarts together. They would go visit each other at their houses, usually Ashley's because her mother was home more often, and play until it got dark. They'd fly, degnome the Longbottom's private gardens, which were famous around the Wizarding World, read books, and play games of 'make-believe'. They had done that since they were both about five years old. But one day in that spring when all the clouds decided not to rain, Hugo looked up at Ashley's smiling face when she found him during a game of 'Hide and Seek' and just knew he loved her. He had always been there for her, they'd joined Quidditch together, she was his best friend and he supposed that that's all he was to her.

He found himself in front of the dungeons. Well, where they were supposed to be. Mildewed stone stared back at him at the end of the hall. He knew that the portraits of the other commons could be used to call someone from inside, but he wasn't quite sure what to do with no portrait or ghost to speak to.

"Umm, I-I'm Hugo Weasley, could someone get my sister for me? R-Rose Weasley?"

Nothing happened. The stone didn't speak. No one popped out their head to say 'just a moment.' So there he stood, completely at a loss.

"Uh, please?"

The stones started to shift and change shape, there stood Scorpius Malfoy, her sister's boyfriend.

"Well, hello little Huey. Your sister is talking with Professor Vane, arguing about a Potions essay. Can I be of help?"

Hugo was grateful that his tears had dried on the run. He thought to himself, '_maybe he can help me?_'

"You can try, Malfoy. Can I come in?"

"Well, I'd get hell for it but I think your sister would clear it up. Come on in, tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. It's chilly down here."

"You get used to it, just like the mermaids peeking in on the beds."

"What?"

"Yeah, they're pretty strange." He picked up the charmed kettle and poured a cup for each of them. "We've been told they can't see through the glass, but I don't believe that. Regardless, they seem to love Albus. Sugar?"

"That's really weird, two please."

Hugo lazily stirred the tea as he tried to get comfortable in the couch. The couch was very comfortable, to Slytherins. Hufflepuffs' chairs, bed, even carpets were plusher. Hugo just found the cushion to be cold, stiff, and a little damp, much like Slytherin house in general. But he found a somewhat comfortable spot and began to think of how to share his problems without becoming a Slytherin joke.

"Malfoy, I need you to be discrete about this. It needs to stay between us, maybe Rose can help too."

"I understand. It'll stay between us, now can you get to the root of it?"

Scorpius threw himself onto the couch, which caused Hugo to fly a few inches into the air and back down to the couch. Hugo took another second to regain his comfort.

"You know Ashley Longbottom?"

"I know of her, Professor Longbottom's daughter. She's a really good Chaser for Hufflepuff."

"Not to mention the most beautiful girl in my year."

"Ah, so it's a girl problem."

"…Yeah. We've been friends for a long time, I thought I'd have time to grow up and be mature. Then I could tell her how I felt, that I wanted to be more than that. But fucking Will Corner swoops in and takes her." He took a sip of the tea. It was already getting cold because of the chill in the dorm.

"Hugo, Albus went through the same thing. Agonizing over everything that Bijou Zabini did, thinking that he would eventually get the courage to tell her his feelings."

"Well, did he? I know they are together but I don't know the details."

"Bijou told him first, but that's not my point. Women are people too, Hugo, they aren't just going to wait until someone says something. If it wasn't Will Corner, it'd be some other guy. I know you think you need this girl, but do you need her _now_, this instant? Will you die if you're not the only guy she ever sees? I know things are going to be hard on you, seeing her with him will be like the _Cruciatus _but he's not the end-all-be-all and neither is she. Take this time, do what you said; mature and gather your feelings. If you still want her after that, take her from him."

Hugo sat there for a moment. He hadn't expected this, not actual advice. He had expected something like what his dad would say, '_w-well, son wh-when a man and a woman…_' and then he'd mutter a few sentences and leave. He was shocked to say the least.

"S-Scorpius, what about you and my sister? Do you feel those things for my sister?"

"I need her, now and always. I'd die an agonizing death and no one could stand between us. She is quite scary when she wants to be. So, I suppose I do feel that way for her."

"T-thanks, Scorpius. This… this will help me a lot."

"Glad to hear it. Finish your tea with me, I'd just be lonely."

So, they finished their cups. Hugo had another, it was still very cold in the room and he thought it rude to leave.

"You look a bit like your sister, Hugo. Not in a feminine way. You have the same hair, shorter, of course. Your freckles are even similar, but your eyes are green."

"What are you getting at?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that. Good luck in your match tomorrow. Should I rough up Will a bit for you in our match Wednesday?"

"No. It's not his fault. I shouldn't have been afraid."

Scorpius nodded and as he did Hugo heard a muffled yell. Rose came in red-faced and fuming. She was muttering to herself about a 'dim-witted bat' and a 'deaf wall'.

"What are you doing here Hugo?" She hissed.

"Just talking to your boyfriend, he wanted to help me with something. I guess I should get going. Thanks again, Scorpius."

Hugo left through the gaping hole in the dormitory wall. He felt a lot better, he was sure that he still had feelings for Ashley but he didn't feel as bitter or sad about her. He just wanted to move along. So he did, he began walking down the hall as the stone wall rebuilt itself.

**Rose**

She had spent the better half of an hour arguing with Professor Vane over the grade on her essay, but the woman wouldn't concede that she was wrong. So she had left before the conversation became less than cordial. She stomped down to the Slytherin dungeons but on her way one of the stones shifted and fell right in front of dungeon. She shrieked in surprised.

"Green Kirtle." She spat, the wall sat motionless. She swung her satchel at it and repeated herself, the wall snapped to attention and began to rearrange itself.

She dusted herself off as she entered the dorm. The shock of red hair surprised her, there were few red-haired Slytherins. It was Hugo. _'What's he doing here?'_

"What are you doing here, Hugo?" She hissed.

She had some misgivings about her brother being in the Slytherin dorms _and _talking to her boyfriend.

"Just talking to your boyfriend, he wanted to help me with something. I guess I should get going. Thanks again, Scorpius."

She watched silently as he brother strutted out through the wall. As soon as the last pebble settled into its damp home she turned to Scorpius with an enraged look. Her venom from the conversation with Vane was boiling and spilling over.

"Would you care to enlighten me, Scorpius?" Her chest was heaving in anger and her skin was growing pink and heated.

"I-I was just helping your brother, he's having some girl problems. So I tried to help him get over it."

Suddenly Rose's anger had found a target, the unlucky bitch that had hurt her brother. He was a thankless, scrawny wanker but he was her brother, all the same.

"Who was it?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You know who, the little Hufflepuff slut who hurt my brother." She hissed at her boyfriend.

"Ashley Longbottom. It's okay though, he's over the whole thing anyways. He said I helped him a lot. Can you please calm down? You're just mad over the Potions essay."

Scorpius grabbed her hand, his porcelain skin rapidly cooling hers. Rose sighed, she was only mad at Professor Vane. She hardly gave a damn about Ashley. She was mad someone had hurt her brother, but she wasn't going to do something about it. That was his business.

"Alright. I'm still exasperated. I was hoping you'd be by yourself."

"Why?"

"What? You don't want some angry, sweaty intercourse?"

"U-um, w-we should probably not. We have Runes in a few hours, we should review for that."

"Okay… but let's do something first, please?"

"Uh, okay."

"Get on your knees and close your eyes."

"Rose, I don't like where this is going." That didn't stop him from doing as he was instructed, but he always felt he should be on the record.

"Yes, you do." Rose cast _Wingardium Leviosa _nonverbally on a plush armchair, her mother had pressed her to learn a few nonverbal spells, just in case she was ever in trouble but she had continued it on her own. She placed the armchair before Scorpius. She stepped over the arm of the chair and sat on it with her knees to her chest. She could feel a dab of wetness between her legs as she saw the anxiety on his face. She watched his nostrils flared, his eyes, behind their lids, and his face tense in realization. She watched his tongue wet his lips in anticipation.

"You can smell it, can't you? I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

"Flattered, it is quite a delicious smell."

"Oh? Describe it for me."

Scorpius leaned in, his nose only centimeters from her warmth. His face had tinged pink as he had neared her.

"A bit flowery, from your soap, and then sweet, like… honey. May I?"

"You may."

Scorpius allowed his tongue to slither out of his mouth, wetting his lips as it passed. It found its mark, slowly ascending and descending, making the small wet mark on her cotton knickers grow. Rose's breath grew uneven and heavy.

"W-wait."

Scorpius froze as he was. Rose slowly took off her panties and placed them in her shirt pocket. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Now, as for reviewing, I would think it would be good for you to practice your runes."

Scorpius nodded. His tongue began to slowly draw runes over her clit, stopping between them as he thought of the next. Rose's thighs clamped around his head after 'partnership', his hot cheeks pressed against her pale legs. He took it as a plea to forget the runes and make her cum. He skimmed the cusp of his incisor over her swollen nub, bringing his tongue to smother the surface.

She couldn't think, her body began to run on pure need and lust. Her hips were bucking against him, her hands grasping at handfuls of hair, her lips praying for release. Then she felt the familiar buzz, her body giving a slight shake as her gasps became screams. Her mind went fuzzy and warm.

"F-fuck." She sighed.

Scorpius wriggled his head out of her grasp, taking deep breaths.

"You meant to smother me?"

"I don't think that would be such an awful way to die."

Scorpius gave her a troubled look, he really couldn't disagree, but he was slightly afraid what would happen if he actually agreed. He thought it best to ignore it. So he moved on. He stood slowly, watching for any signs of disapproval, Rose didn't give any. He lifted her into his arms and began towards the stairs to the boy's dorms.

He sat her down on his bed. He sat next to her and patted his knee. Rose responded, sitting on his lap. Scorpius threaded his arms through hers from behind and began to unbutton her shirt, watching over her shoulder as he exposed her brassiere and her pale stomach. His right hand, its work done, slid down her side and it continued down her thigh. His left hand slid into her flayed shirt and his right hand began to massage her inner thigh.

She looked up to him, puckering her lip in a plea for a kiss. Scorpius brought his lips to hers, her kiss heavy with desire and need. His right hand approached her mound, softly petting the few soft curls of her womanhood, his left busying itself by gripping her right breast and teasing her nipple. Rose didn't hate this. She didn't like being placed on the mattress, being told to come by the clap of a hand, or having to sit on Scorpius's lap, but she found herself enjoying being tended to in such a manner. She felt like one of the beautiful porcelain dolls in her Maternal Grandmother's china cabinets; adored and pampered.

As his fingers slowly entered her wet maw, she moaned loudly into his mouth. It sounded pathetic, even to her ears, but she was much too close to care how she sounded. Her hips began to grind against his fingers, her left hand began to grab and fondle her other breast. Scorpius added another finger, Rose's lips broke from his, as her form stooped over. She could hear herself panting, feel her hips drive his fingers against her walls and her nipples being tortured by Scorpius's and her hands, but it all seemed so far off. Then it came, the wave of heat and pleasure washing over her, every muscle in her body flexing and knotting at once and then releasing. She fell back against Scorpius's shoulders, her blue eyes looking into his grey eyes, dark with lust, like storm clouds heavy with rain.

She sat there for a moment, allowing herself to regain control of her mind. She laid down on his bed, her loins roaring in protest, they demanded more. They wanted a child. She buried her head in Scorpius's pillow, hoping to placate her sex with the smell of grass and a hint of semen.

"Lay with me Scorpius."

"Yes, Mistress."

Scorpius lay his body down beside her, his arms wrapping around her loosely.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius laid there, awake, while Rose slept in his arms. They were going to miss Ancient Runes but it wasn't the end of the Wizarding World, Professor Babbling was a big fan of the two Slytherins. So he let her sleep in post-orgasmic peace. He was alone with his thoughts. His mind began to drift. '_When did I start calling her 'Mistress'? Wasn't it third year? Ah, yeah after the Gryffindor game._'

_Scorpius tossed one of his Quidditch gloves into his kit. They had won the game, the score was 170-90, but he had an awful game. Darryl had stolen the quaffle four times from Scorpius. He hadn't scored a point. It had been twenty-six minutes and thirty-nine seconds of Hell. He sighed as he tossed the other glove into the bag. He heard a click behind him, someone must have forgotten something. It was probably Albus; everyone had been in such a rush to carry him off to a party that he hadn't gotten his kit._

"_It's over there, Albus." Scorpius pointed to his right, he had packed his friend's things. It was the least he could have done after that game. "Good job on getting the Snitch."_

_He didn't hear a response, but he guessed it was just Albus being modest. He heard them going through Albus's kit. Then he heard the zip of athletic tape, 'did he get hurt?'_

_"Are you__ alright Al-", he stopped as he turned towards the other person. "Rose?"_

_"__Hi, Scorpius. I'm sorry you had a hard game."_

_"__It's okay, they were a lot bigger than me, plus we still won."_

_"__I suppose. I wanted to try something. Would you close your eyes?"_

_"__A-alright…" He closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. He heard the zip of tape once again. His eyes flew open. "W-what are you doing, Rose?"_

"_I'm tying you up, don't struggle or you'll get in trouble." She said in a sing-song voice._

"_W-wait, why are you doing this?" Scorpius said as his eyes began to tear, believing he had done something wrong to invoke this._

"_You'll see."_

_Scorpius kept quiet as the tears welled and fell from his eyes, as the tape was used to bond his wrists together and his wrists to a bench. He felt weak and subservient, but somehow, it felt good, too. As if he had wanted this for a long time. Finally, Rose finished with the tape. She sat up and sighed in contentment. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, her lips tasted so good, slightly salty from his own tears._

"_We're going to play a little game, Scorpius."_

"_Alright, Ros-" She put a finger to his lips to hush him._

"_During this game, you can't call me Rose. You must call me 'Mistress.' Do you understand?"_

"_Y-yes, Mistress." His voice shaking, but he wasn't sure why._

"_Good boy," she stroked his hair. "Now, you're going to have to do as I say and be quiet, or it won't be as fun, okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes, what?" She grinned widely._

"_Mistress!"_

_Her grin seemed to grow again, realize its boundaries and shrink. She pulled his Quidditch sweater up, bunching it beneath his neck. Scorpius remembered it smelled like sweat and a small amount of blood. She ran her small delicate fingers over his sweat-covered chest, admiring where muscle had begun to define itself. She licked a small, winding trail from his bellybutton up to his left nipple. He could feel his lungs choke beneath her as he tried to suppress a laugh. She swirled her tongue over his nipple, feeling it harden, she then nipped it lightly. He wanted to laugh but he knew Ro-Mistress would be upset, and he didn't want it to end so abruptly._

"_Very good, Scorpius." She nodded in approval. "Now, I'm going to help you with something. You must not say a word and you cannot finish until I tell you to. Understood?"_

_Scorpius was confused but he nodded as if he wasn't. He rapidly became aware as she unbuckled his pants. She slowly hooked his boxers and began to take them off. Scorpius had wanted to struggle but another part of him wanted to help her. The second part won out, as he slowly lifted his hips to allow her to take them off. She looked him in the eyes. He had been watching her remove his boxers, a knowing smile on her lips._

_There it was. His penis. He was slightly confused; he didn't know what to do. Should he say 'ta-da'? Or thank her now? He had no idea. He knew that this was what every boy his age wanted. That was about the gist of it._

He was shaken from his thoughts by Rose's low mewling voice.

"Stop poking Scorpius… If you're that horny, you should have said something…"

He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to lull he back to sleep.

"No, I'm fine, maybe later."

He loved this woman, though he was still a little afraid of that sometimes.

**Lily**

Ashley was her friend, not a close one but a friend. But she was really reconsidering that. Lily had spent the last four to five hours listening to how bloody great Will Corner was. She couldn't take it, especially after seeing how hurt Hugo had been.

"-And he's probably the best Chaser at Hogwarts."

Lily made the decision then, she was not going to let Ashley just get by Scot-free.

"Ashley, I don't think you realize what you have done. I know Will Corner is a good-looking guy, but he's also a play boy. He'll be through with you in a month and move onto the next girl. That's your choice though, but what you gave up for that choice, that is truly awful. Hugo has loved you since before Hogwarts and you didn't even give him a chance. I know he isn't the cutest, or the smartest, or the best at Quidditch, but he wouldn't give you up. I think you should talk to him sometime, maybe after break. Just take some time to think about it."

Lily stood and walked out of the Hufflepuff Commons. She didn't see the smug look on Ashley's face.


	15. Dog to a Wolf

**A/N: I actually got PMs about not updating as quickly as I'd like. I'm not bitching, it's nice to know you care. I've just been getting adjusted to school and I kind of got stuck about three times, about every thousand words. Thanks Guitargirl222.**

**Um, so this time around… Scorpius and Rose are in full swing and she wants to change things up. Hugo has his own love troubles and we all get to know Ashley Longbottom. Corbin gets some love, too.**

**Scorpius**

**3 January 2021 (Sunday)**

**7:00AM**

Scorpius was lying in his bed, the duvet crumpled to his waist, unveiling him. He felt the bite of the early morning's bitter wind as it flowed into his bedroom. But he was warm, his feet buried beneath cotton and down, his body flushed with blood, his lover to his left. Rose had fallen asleep after, what he estimated to be, her third orgasm. He had lost count and she hadn't been able to keep it, so she was not stirring in the early hour as she usually did.

Her father had been hard to convince to let her spend the night. Mr. Weasley had thrown a fit on the floo, but Mrs. Weasley made Scorpius's father promise to check on them often. And he had, at first. But as the evening had worn on, Firewhiskey had made him forget and Scorpius's mother had taken his father up to bed and that was the last the two young lovers had seen of them. Not the last they had heard, but a silencing charm had done plenty to cover the awkward situation.

They quickly retired to Scorpius's room. Corbin had left them to it; he didn't want to be a bother. The room Rose had prepared went unused. Scorpius couldn't keep the stream of time linear in his mind, not sure when things had happened or in what order. But the overall experience left him feeling accomplished, so it didn't matter how long he had spent between her thighs and how many positions they had practiced. He remembered three: woman on top, missionary, and from behind, which had been difficult due to the difference in height, but there may have been others.

They'd been quite active the past week or so, at first trying to ease Rose's soreness after her first time. But after two or three slow, gentle sessions, she was over the pain and, once again, a beast. Scorpius had actually had to say 'no' once or twice due to the risky nature of the time or place; she had tried to entice him in her family's library when her parents and brother were going to be returning from a movie at any moment. It had taken a lot of will power, but he found that chatting with Rose's father over the action scenes of the film was much better than the firestorm that would have begun if he had been found in to the hilt with Rose.

Rose was not amused, and she had made this clear the next day with one of the charms she had found in her raunchy collection that suspended a man's ability to ejaculate, she rode him for hours, reminding him to never to say 'no' to her ever again. He could still recall her haughty whispers and moans in his ear, _'you have no right to deny me, Scorpius. You are mine. Like a dog, I decide when you eat and when I offer, you beg.'_ She only canceled the charm when she was about to leave for her home through the floo, he thought that his testicles would require amputation.

He heard a rustle in the comforter. Scorpius looked to see that his petite lover had come closer. Scorpius could feel her skin, just slightly chilled, as she nuzzled into him, her hardened nipples brushing against his side. Scorpius reached out an arm, pulling her in tighter, her breasts pressed firmly against him, her breath heavy and warm on his chest. He picked his wand off the bedside table, closed the window with a flick of his wrist and stoked the flames of the room's conjured fireplace. He placed his wand back down and settled in to sleep until noon. They'd go to Diagon Alley that afternoon to get supplies for school; they'd be leaving the next day.

**Ashley Longbottom**

**8:00AM**

Ashley sat there at the vanity, combing her hair. It wasn't very extravagant, rather simple, mahogany with only a light varnish. It was from her father's childhood home and she didn't want to strip it of its sentimental value. It had several drawers for perfume, rings, necklaces and other things she didn't need or have.

Ashley would admit she was a little bit of a tomboy, but she had lately softened her image. She had let her hair grow for the past few months, she'd stopped tying her hair up so often, allowing it to lie on her shoulders. Ashley wore more short skirts and more frilly things, though they were not always seen. But the reasons she had done so was not as other's believed.

People had told her how a boyfriend changed a girl, made her want to be more beautiful and womanly. Ashley didn't see that, if she had been doing this for Will, she'd still be the same tomboy she had been. No, Ashley was another example of the complexity of a woman's thoughts, needs, and desires. She was doing it for Hugo Weasley, the boy she'd essentially destroyed, and she was perfectly aware of that. The aversion of his eyes and constant tomato-like tinge told her all she needed to know about his feelings.

She had hoped to push him to action through Will, but it crippled him. And it excited her. Seeing him swallow his pride as she told him of her involvement, feeling him wriggle in her grasp, and dash down the hall as his tears had shimmered in the air. She wanted to have seen them fresh from his eyes. She had seen him watching her intently as she had fought with her brother for control of the quaffle. Ashley had felt herself slicken as his eyes trailed her with a heart-broken longing; she'd had a career game with fifty points and seven steals, four from her brother.

She wanted him to chase her. But she wasn't some tease, getting off on the idea of being worshipped by a lonely Weasley as he pleasured himself, though it had crossed her mind on nights when she was feeling especially randy. _S_he drew the brush through her chestnut brown hair once more, admiring its new sheen. She had the heart of the son of one of the Wizarding World's most influential families squarely in her palm. Ashley Longbottom was not going to let him go.

**Hugo**

**4 January 2021 (Wednesday)**

**8:53AM**

Over the break Hugo had tried to follow Scorpius's advice. He'd spoken to some girls in Luton and even had gone on a date with a muggle that lived near the Burrow. All in an attempt to clear his mind of Ashley, he had failed. His imagination changed every Page Five model's hair, flattened every pinup's chest, and whispered in her voice to his ear. He hadn't slept right in days. As he lay in bed, he'd get stuck in a frustrating loop, imagining her with Will or some other jerk. It didn't matter who she was with, it was never him. He sighed as he jogged after his parents, Rose was taking her time, and they were late again.

"Quit lollygagging! You are not missing that bloody train!" His mother hollered over shoulder at her children.

Rose caught up to her brother.

"She's so tightly wound." Rose whispered to her brother.

"You got that from her, y'know?" Hugo replied with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, fuck off." She hissed.

"I think you did that enough for both of us, Rose." He was getting a modicum of enjoyment out of the spat.

"At least I won't die a virgin, you wanker." She replied.

That shut him up. Teenage boys hate having their lack of sexual experience being brought up.

Hugo had gone to get his hair cut at a barber's shop the day before. His natural curl made it hard to cut for the old man. It looked awful but there was nothing he could do on such short notice. So he had to endure the train ride before he could get one of his cousins to fix it with magic. His mother wasn't very useful in 'domestic' magic. He readied himself, looked left then right, and charged at the wall.

He was on Platform 9 ¾ once again. He sighed, he could see the Slytherins begin to laugh. His sister ran into him from behind. Thankfully he didn't have to bear the embarrassment of being knocked over by Rose. He was solid enough to stand. Hugo walked over to a group of his cousins, they made just as much fun of his hair as the Slytherins had but it was all in fun.

Hugo hefted his trunk onto the rack and sat down on the old cushions, he could feel the cracked and worn leather poke him through his black corduroys. He picked up a Transfiguration book and began to read, he didn't have his mother's or sister's love of reading, but he did have some ability. He got through a chapter or two, listening to people shuffle by, look in and continue on. Then he heard the door open, get stuck in its track, and close, followed by a light laugh that grew in a full chuckle. He buried his face back into his book.

"What happened to your hair? Oh Merlin, Hugo, I'm so sorry." She said, trying to suppress another laugh. "Did someone send a pair of scissors at you?"

"I was j-just trying something different."

He looked up, his jaw hitting the binding of the book instantly. He could see Ashley's bra, not like a glimpse as she bent down, he could almost see through her shirt. It was black, lacy, and it shown through the white blouse as she threw her jumper on to the seat next to him.

"So how was the rest of your break?"

"F-fine, I didn't do much, just flew around. Then I tried to get my hair cut, you?"

Ashley took the seat her sweater was hung over. Hugo noticed the slight jiggle in her chest.

"Not much. I mean, Christmas at the Burrow was… eventful, but nothing really happened after that. I bought a new dress; the old ones don't quite fit."

She was probably right. She looked just a bit more buxom than she had when he had started avoiding her in class.

"S-so, no Will Corner?"

"Oh, he fire-called a few times but that was it. His family was in Spain for most of the break."

"That doesn't bother you?"

Her eyes, like green sea glass, were trained on him. Hugo watched her plush lips, as they tremored and then wiggled as she spoke.

"Does what bother me, Hugo?"

Hugo didn't know if he should continue, _'will she be cross if I insult her boyfriend's integrity?'_

"Well, Will isn't the most trustworthy guy. He has the reputation of a player, that he uses women."

He winced slightly, awaiting some kind of explosion like when he insulted Scorpius in front of his sister, though that had been a year ago.

"Oh. I trust him. Don't worry, Hugo."

She turned to watch out the window, the train was still as people were still finding a place to sit. _'Is she giving me the silent treatment?' _Hugo thought to himself. The door slid open and Justin Macmillan came in along with a few more players from the team. Ashley put her jumper back on. They got to talking about the next game against Slytherin; Ashley even praised his ability as a Keeper, _'Maybe she isn't mad?'_

**Corbin**

**7 January 2021 (Saturday)**

**6:00PM**

Corbin was done packing his kit but he was going to get a quick shower before he headed to dinner. He was pretty sweaty after practice; he'd been working harder since Clovis said he might be moving to the starting Chaser spot. He was stopped by a call from the entrance.

"Oi, where's Corbin?" It sounded like a second year.

"What! I was about to take a shower!" He yelled back.

"You got a girl asking for you." A rally of cat calls rising from the other players, Scorpius even threw in a comment.

"What? Tell her to wait."

He heard the second year mumble to the girl, who ever she was, though she probably heard. He went to the showers, not in any particular hurry. Corbin turned the nob, cold water came out and he stepped in after hanging his towel on the hook. He liked colder water, it used to wake him up after a hangover and now it woke him up in the morning. He used some soap but he was going to take another before bed so he didn't shampoo.

Corbin stepped out the shower, letting himself drip for a second before he took the towel to dry himself. He went back to his locker, putting on an undershirt, some black slacks and socks. He slid on his shoes, most everyone else had left, and headed for the door. He heard the door hit something, something clatter to the ground, and a small cry. He slowly looked around the door. There, on the ground while trying to collect her books, was a honey-brown haired girl.

"Uh, sorry about that. Why were you that close to the door?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was waiting and no one had come out for about ten minutes, so I leant against it."

"It's not your fault. It's just something that happened."

The girl had already collected her books and had stood by herself; a little wobbly as she did though, so Corbin couldn't offer to help. Her eyes were focused on his shoes.

"Were you waiting on me?"

"A-Are you Corbin Goyle?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"T-then I was."

Corbin watched her eyes jump up to meet his, he was hit instantly by her blue orbs. They were like the ocean, not the shimmering coast, but the deep blue abyss beneath a boat in the middle of the sea. A light green laced the outside of her pupil.

He noticed that she seemed to be studying him just as he was which he thought odd. She had called for him by name, what did she have to say? _'Name. Oh Merlin, she must be waiting for me to ask her name.'_

"W-what is your name?"

"E-Emmalyn Macmillan, I'm a third year Hufflepuff. You can call me Emma. If you want, that is." She blushed a little under his eyes.

"Justin's little sister? Did he send you to spy on us?" His childhood had imprinted in him a distrust of other people, so he was searching for ulterior motives, even if they weren't there.

"N-no! Well, kind of. I was going to watch anyways and he wanted me to scout out your team, but I saw you and I got distracted…" Her blush deepened on her once pale cheeks.

"So, what is it you wanted?" He shifted from foot to foot, suddenly feeling like he had somewhere to be.

"Oh, yes." She hurriedly looked in her pockets, and then a look of terror appeared on her face. "Oh, no. Oh, no!" She dropped to her knees, dropping her small stack of books, and began patting the stone floor.

"Emmalyn, what are you looking for?" Corbin said, not sure if he should help or not. He wanted to be, but he was still unsure of her motives.

"A tin, I shrank a tin and I think I dropped it. I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry…" Corbin could hear tears begin to collect in her eyes.

Corbin calmly pulled out his wand, gave it a gentle twirl.

"_Accio _Emmalyn's tin." He stated, a second later he felt a small object plop in his open hand. There in his hand was a small red and green tin, Christmas designs on the lid and sides. He squatted down and held it over her shoulder "Is this it?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" She looked to the tin and nodded, she flicked her wand. "_Engorgio._ They're, um… macaroons. Please eat them. I can come by to get the tin later. Tell me what you think of them, yeah?"

Corbin was a bit stunned. He hadn't gotten anything from a girl before, besides Bijou and a couple of trinket gifts from Rose. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"S-sure, I'll let you know…" His voice jumped an octave as he spoke.

"W-well, bye…" Emmalyn grabbed her books and ran off, her ears visibly crimson.

Suddenly Corbin felt very naked without a proper shirt on. He hadn't cared a moment ago.

**Scorpius**

**7:40PM**

The first week back to school had been busy. The classes had been easy, no real work as even the professors were still in a slightly better mood borrowed from the break. Rose was specifically in a better mood, she'd been told by Clovis that she was almost a shoo-in for Slytherin Prefect next year. Which meant Scorpius was in an amazing mood.

"How much more do you have to read?" Rose asked.

They were in the Commons, in front of the fire, on the green cushioned couch. She was leaned against his shoulder, her feet dangling off the arm. Rose was taking notes between sips of tea. Scorpius was trying to put tidbits of the History reading together. He wouldn't deny how Rose was distracting him, but the book that term was quite dense.

"Not much, five or six pages. Why?"

"I was hoping we could go off to the _'Library'_, would you mind?"

Over the past week the two had agreed upon a simple code to avoid suspicion from their housemates. It wasn't like the other Slytherins were unaware the two were fucking like rabbits, but it was best to keep these things as private as possible. The phrase 'would you mind' denoted the usage of the code, 'library' was code for the Room of Requirement, there were others just in case but the 'library' was open on most days. Scorpius tried his best to calmly close his book and set it on the table.

"Just let me get my bag and we'll go." He went to the Boys' dorm stairs, trying to suppress a smile.

**Rose**

**8:20PM**

Rose entered the dim room as Scorpius held the door for her. He closed it quietly, the door slowly disintegrating into stone as he turned to meet his lover's eyes. She smiled at her man, enjoying how he stood patiently, almost regally. His sharp and aristocratic features, his light grey eyes that were trained on her, his strong but elegant body; all of it was hers.

"On your knees, Scorpius."

"Yes, Mistress." It was second nature.

She could feel the blood begin to change course and quicken in her body. Then a thought occurred to her, '_I wonder what it would take to make my dog into a wolf…_' That made her knees weak, to push Scorpius to the point of passion where he would break everything she had instilled in him, to force him to satisfy his needs with rebellion. Her thighs were already beginning to quiver in anticipation.

"Disrobe, Scorpius. _Accio Table._" A table skid across the stone floor out of the darkness of the room.

Scorpius quickly drew the shirt over his head. He undid his dragon skin belt and threw it to the wall, and kicked off his shoes toward the same wall. He removed his slacks, folding them hurriedly before setting them on the floor, and removed his socks. He took a breath and then removed his boxers, his length already at full mast. He threw them to his belt and shoes. Rose watched as he readily laid himself on the table, his arms and legs spread eagle in the expectation of shackles or buckles.

"No, no, Scorpius. No restraints tonight. Be a good boy, yes?"

A look of anxiety flashed across his face, only to be masked quicker than it had appeared.

"Of course, Mistress." He slowly drew his arms to his sides and his legs shoulder width apart, his ankle hanging off the edge.

"_Accio step-stool._" A stool came out of the shadows, just as the table had. Rose removed her sweater, put it on a hanger and placed it on a hook that grew from the wall. She did the same for her button-up and her skirt, with a lackadaisical speed. She looked over her shoulder, those grey eyes, now darkened to the color of storm clouds; he was sending silent pleas to whatever power remained in the world to speed her along. She turned back to the wall, adjusting her sweater on the hanger, a smile on her face. She spun on her heel, taking her time back to her boyfriend. His eyes had shot back to the ceiling.

She slid her hands over her aqua blue bra and panties, slowly groping her small breasts with her hands as she spoke.

"It's alright to look Scorpius, I wear this so you will look. But you must only touch when I tell you to. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Mistress."

"Wonderful. _Petrificus Phallus._" She watched as Scorpius's length jerked in a slight pain. The charm stung at impact, but it did its job.

She placed the stool to the right his face and took slow steps up the stool. Rose put her right knee on the side on his face and swung her other leg over him to be inches from straddling his face. She heard Scorpius's mouth open, the collection of drool was audible.

"No. Only when I tell you, yes?"

"Of course, Mistress. I couldn't control myself; your flower is just so delicious and moist."

"But, you may not touch it until I say. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mistress. Excuse me."

"Of course, Scorpius."

She placed her hands on his sparsely haired chest, sliding slowly down his abdomen to the painfully swollen, purple-hued instrument before her, her fingers gliding over the slight outline of Scorpius's abdominal muscles. Her right hand loosely wrapped itself around the charmed cock; her left hand pressed on his abdomen to help support her weight. She slowly worked her way from the base to tip with a light touch, just barely noticeable, but she knew that in Scorpius's aroused and pained state, it was excruciating.

Rose dabbed at the trickle of pre-cum dribbling from his tip, she stuck and unstuck her fingers, fascinated though she had seen it dozens of times before. She put her index in her mouth, savoring the salty, syrupy taste. She returned her hand to his head, slowly sliding it down the length, tightly gripping it. She could feel Scorpius's pained breathes on her lower lips, the moist air caressing her folds. She licked her lips.

Rose pulled herself closer to his dick, slipping it in her mouth. She ran her tongue over his head, tasting the salty taste of sweat and smelling his musk. Her hips rolling against his chest, trying to find friction to bring herself to a climax, she heard a low moan escape her. She could feel Scorpius's puff of chest hair, his heart pounding through her mouth and her core.

Scorpius began to lift his hand, reaching for her breasts. She sat up on his chest, her hands on his stomach, leaving his drool-drenched dick behind. She looked over her shoulder, breathing heavily and with a disdainful look in her eyes, though she was ready for him to disobey her.

"Sc-Scorpius, I did not ask you for assistance, now did I? Put your dirty hands back on the table or we are done here." She hissed.

Scorpius flinched for a second. Rose's mood fell slightly, believing she wouldn't get what she had been hoping for. But Scorpius's hand began to approach again.

"I am serious, Scorpius. Put. It. Down. Now."

His right hand grasped her breast and began to gently knead the small bud in his large, Quidditch-calloused hands. She couldn't help but let out a heady moan, she was turned on and she just wanted to cum now, but she knew she needed to hold out a few more minutes and then she'd get what she wanted, a wild beast.

"Scorpius, let go of me or we are not coming to the Room of Requirement ever again."

Scorpius could hardly hear her, the pounding of his heart, the constant hum of blood in his erection, and the lack of blood in his brain, all made it impossible to think. He wanted to be in charge, he wanted to cum. His left hand pushed her hips down his torso; his right hand pulled her down to him so that he could see over her shoulder. He nibbled on her ear, licking lightly, as his left hand began to massage her clit and his right tweaked her nipple.

Rose's mind quickly went blank, her orgasm hitting her quickly and powerfully like Beater on a Firebolt. Scorpius would often let her sit and recover after cumming, but Scorpius was a little ways off at the moment. Whoever it was that was working her clit was not concerned with her enjoyment or clarity of mind. Rose felt his abdominal muscle contract underneath his skin as he sat up, his hands easing her on to his manhood. Rose began to slowly grind against the organ, but she was quickly overtaken as Scorpius pushed her forward onto the table. He brought his legs underneath himself, his right hand pressing her to the table, his left back to mercilessly teasing her clit. He began to slowly pull out and rush into her with his charmed length, quickly gaining speed as there was no danger of him finishing until Rose uncharmed him. In her current state of sexual rapture, there was little chance she could remember the reverse, let alone cast it.

**9:45PM**

Rose laid there on her side, her ass and cunny was too sensitive and slightly bruised to be sat on. She could do most of the Grade 11 Maths her mother gave her, but she found it impossible to count how many times she came in the last thirty or forty minutes. Scorpius was sleeping soundly; technically he had passed out due to there being too little oxygenated blood in his brain, after the session. Rose felt complete. Whole. She'd left him in her body, not wanting to lose that feeling. She could feel his cock still twitching, begging to cum.

"_Finite Incantatem", s_he whispered as she waved her wand, which she had _accio_ed after Scorpius had fallen asleep, she felt Scorpius's hot thick sperm squirt inside her. "I love you, my Scorpius."

Scorpius woke up about fifteen minutes later; Rose had already cleaned herself and dressed. She waited for him, sitting in a plush black leather chair, a look of quiet anger on her face. She had enjoyed this but it would be something she'd be in control of, just like everything else. Scorpius apologized profusely, as he hid his nudity, as he put on his slacks, as he put on his jumper, as they went through the halls. He had to state the password twice, the wall didn't respond at first. She remained quiet, letting himself pick himself to death with guilt. She'd put him at ease in the morning.

**Scorpius**

**10:23PM**

He shut off the water in the shower, headed in to the fourth year boys' dorm. He saw Albus was gone, probably in some broom closet with Bijou. Corbin was sitting on his bed, staring at a red and green tin.

"What're you up to, Corbin?"

"I think it's poisoned…"

"What's poisoned?"

"These macaroons this girl gave me."

"Which girl?"

"Emmalyn McMillan, a third year in Hufflepuff. Justin's sister."

Scorpius was aware of Justin, Rose often checked on the year rankings. Her seat at the top was almost assured, but she liked tracking how Scorpius did. He was often neck and neck with Justin.

"So, why do you think they're poisoned?"

"She's the opposing team's captain's sister. Why else would she give me food?"

"She could fancy you, I guess. There are some second years that ask the other guys about you."

"That can't be it. We're in different houses, we're too different."

"Corbin, I'm dating a Weasley. I may marry one, if I didn't fuck things up." He mumbled that last bit. "If I'd said that same thing five years ago, you'd send me to St. Mungo's."

"Th-that's not the same."

"Eat the damn things, tell her you liked them, and take her out to Hogsmeade. You have nothing to lose Corbin."

"I hate when you're right…"

"Then quit being a dumb-ass, Corbin. Here, give me one."


	16. Get Out

**A/N: I kind of went off base with this one. I felt that it was getting kind of monotonous. Plot-Smut-Smut-Plot-Smut. So this has very little smut but I hope it has enough going on to keep you guys interested.**

**Clovis Zabini**

**11 January 2021 (Monday)**

**9:37AM**

Clovis had been glad to get back to Hogwarts, better to get back to the usual routine of practicing Quidditch and studying for his NEWTs. He didn't know how much longer he could have dealt with the heavy stares of his father or the unnecessary, sugary reassurances of his mother. He didn't give a damn if his father supported his choices in life. He had realized that was how his father was; indifferent on the surface but judgmental at the center. His grandmother's antics had been a prime example of his father's ability to put up with any discrepancy and put on a brave face.

Well, that's how he had felt on the way to the platform and maybe half way to the castle itself. But by the time they had settled, Clovis was already finding flaws in his new celebrity. He didn't mind the occasional ribbing from Albus or Corbin, they meant it in jest, but he noticed more than a few shoulders being driven into him as he searched for the trolley or went to the loo. Most of time it was a shoulder or an elbow, he was more disturbed when it was a hand, followed by a knowing wink.

Now he was in class, History of Magic was dragging on at a Flobberworm's pace. Binns wasn't discussing anything new, just going on and on about his life, he'd apparently been alive during the current section and was giving his take on the events. Though Clovis hardly believed that the NEWTs would have a section on "the Finer Points of Goblin Rebellions as according to Professor Binns", he took to just doodling on the sheet of parchment he had set aside for notes that day. Sadly, it would be in a bin after class.

He heard someone whisper near him. Clovis gave a quick scan of the room, but the only lips that were moving were over three hundred years old. He turned back to his doodle of a mermaid, but he saw hurriedly scratched text over the face of his creation.

_**Hey**_

'_What the fuck?_' Clovis thought to himself.

_**Wanna talk?**_ The text bled through as if they had been writing on the other side with too much ink.

_**Who is this?**_Clovis wrote back, suspicious that someone was trying to contact him.

Since the news, Clovis had been receiving invites and offers that ranged from blushing Ravenclaws asking for a study date to Hufflepuff guys offering to suck him off in a broom closet. He didn't really enjoy all the attention. It was certainly good for his self-esteem but it was at the point where it was more of a curse than a blessing. So he tried to screen his interactions as much as possible.

_**James.**_

'_Fucking git, rats me out, doesn't talk to me for weeks and now he decides he wants to know how things are going. Everything's fucking awesome thanks to you, dick head.'_

_**Fuck off.**_

_**I'm sorry, OK? I didn't think you'd get in so much trouble.**_

_**Well, I did. Go fuck yourself! Asshole!**_

…

The ink stopped coming through after that. Clovis was about ready to gather his stuff. Binns was talking about some milk maiden he had an affair with. Clovis and the other students were about ready to walk out on him. But a few words came through before he threw his doodles away.

_**Can we talk about this? I'll see you in the library after dinner.**_

Clovis sighed, put his bag down and searched for a quill. He scratched down a 'yes' before crumpling the parchment. He headed for the door and tossed it in. He might as well get the bastard to explain himself.

**Corbin Goyle**

**9:53AM**

Charms class was never Corbin's favorite, drunk or sober. He wasn't very skilled with wand work. It was hard to do when you saw double or triple more often than not. He trudged along through a barrage of notes and lecturing, hoping that Bijou could help him sort it all out later. Scorp and Rosie were up front and center, Albus and Bijou were off on the right, a row back, while he watched from the back of the class. He had excellent eye-sight so he didn't strain himself while reading the faint white scratching of charmed chalk on the blackboard.

He watched Rose and Scorpius for a while. They seemed to be whispering rather intently. Corbin could see the powerful blush on Scorpius's neck. But his mind continued to wander, finding them to be boring and not worth his attention.

'_I wonder if she's bored too, Emmalyn. Probably not, she must have the same blood as her dad, grades and studying must be her focus.'_ He didn't stop to think about how that would reflect on himself. '_Should I go find her? Scorpius thought I should ask her to come with me to Hogsmeade. That might not be a bad idea._' He scribbled a few notes. _'But what if she's one of those girls that likes jerks? I don't have a great reputation. Maybe I should wait for her to show up again.'_

Class was adjourned while Corbin was still debating how to approach this girl. Scorpius and Rose were arguing, rather unexpected for them but it wasn't his business. He was still mentally fumbling with this Emmalyn business when he found himself on his ass, his bag across the hall having knocked the wind out of Ravenclaw. He was stunned for a second but he stood and began to brushing dust from his slacks, looking around while trying to piece together what had happened. Then he heard the nervous, fumbling girl he had actually been thinking of.

"I-I'm so sorry Corbin, I was rushing to charms and I must have not have seen you."

"No, it's alright. These things happen, just be more careful from now on. We can't have you laid up in the medical wing."

He held out his hand, which she slowly took. Her hands were much small than his, but so warm and he liked the way their hands fit together. Corbin then noticed that he hadn't begun pulling her up. He blushed and slowly pulled her up. Her feet caught on each other, sending her forward. In an attempt to catch herself, she threw her hands around his waist. He could feel her frightened breath on his abdomen, the ragged rise and fall of her chest.

"I-I'm sorry… I tripped, I'm such a bother."

"I-It's alright, take your time. Don't fall."

She reset her feet and unwrapped herself from him. Corbin kind of regretted that he had let her let go. '_Oh, I could ask her now!_'

Emmalyn stared up at him. Her deep blue eyes were pulling him down. He noticed how his neck was craning towards her, a moth to a flame, subconsciously asking for a kiss.

"Emmalyn, I-I was wondering i-if-" He stuttered out.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing with my sister, Goyle!" Justin Macmillan had filtered out of the crowd and was approaching the two.

"W-what?"

"Don't bully my sister, you Slytherin prick!" He gave a healthy push to the gangly Slytherin. Corbin was knocked against an edge on the stone wall.

"N-no, Justin! It isn't like that, he was-"

"Harassing you? Making advances on you?"

Corbin's head felt light. It felt like he hit his head. He looked at his hand. A horrible glob of blood was coating his fingers.

"No, no- oh no! Corbin, you're bleeding!"

Emmalyn took his hand and began to run towards the medical wing. Her hands were so warm. The colors of the hallway were somehow brighter; the students were moving faster, a blur of black and primary colors.

"You're not going anywhere with this slimy git!" Justin grasped Corbin's forearm.

"Justin, quit being a-a jerk! Can't you see he's hurt?"

"Have a teacher deal with him. You have to get to class anyways."

Corbin's legs gave out. He could just barely feel his face on the cold stone. Blood was saturating his hair. He could distantly hear a slap. Her hands were so warm. You shouldn't run in the halls, Emmalyn.

His eye lids were heavy, but the blinding white of the room was visible through his lids. Corbin slowly opened them, well one of them. He was blind out of his left eye, _'oh Merlin, did I lose my eye over this?'_ Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was there at his side to explain his injuries. Her kind, wrinkled smile made him feel much better.

"Corbin dear, are you going to be in and out of here every term now?" He knew she was joking by the smile, though there was a touch of concern laced around the words.

"I hope not, I hate being in these beds." He smiled back.

"Now it seems you had a major concussion and a small fracture to your ocular cavity, again. I gave you a bit of Skele-grow while you were out, that should fix the fracture." Corbin could taste the bitterness coating his tongue. "You'll wear the eye patch for the next few days, after that you're free to remove it."

"What about the concussion? You said it was major, but I need to play against Hufflepuff this weekend."

"I gave you a potion for the brain swelling and the headaches, but it's much too dangerous for you to play. If you were to fall or get hit by a bludger… there may cause brain damage, even death. I will be notifying your captain and Mister Wood to bar you from playing."

"No, no, come on. Please Madam Pomfrey, I need to play. I've worked so hard! Don't tell me it was for nothing." He gripped the sheets, feeling the blood pound in his head and the tears sting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mister Goyle but this is my decision. I will not have a student risk his life over a silly game!"

Corbin hung his head. He knew that he couldn't win this argument. He wanted to play, but he couldn't. '_It's entirely his fault, fucking Macmillan. Maybe this was his plan. Sideline me for the game._' He looked up to see Emmalyn, at the foot of his bed, busily studying her shoes. He heard the blood pound in his head.

"I-I overheard Madam Pomfrey. I'm sorry that you can't play. I was looking forward to it. I-"

"Get out." Corbin whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Emmalyn said, thinking that maybe he was asking for water.

"Get out! This is your fault! You and your dickhead brother! "

"C-Corbin, w-wait…"

"Get the fuck out!"

She ran from the room, he could hear her crying as she ran out. He thought that hurting her would make him feel better, that her pain would absolve his, but it only intensified. He felt like when Scorpius had stood there shocked after he told him of his troubles with alcohol, like there was nothing worse he could have done. His heart twisted in a tight knot. He hadn't even told her how much he liked her macaroons.

He pulled his knees to his chest. Corbin felt the tears well again and fall. He wished he hadn't shared the biscuits with Scorpius. He wanted to eat them by himself now. They were the only ones he'd received.

**Clovis Zabini**

**6:49PM**

'_Great. Corbin can't play in the next match. He'd been working so hard too, not just Quidditch but school and being a better friend. It's awful that he can't be rewarded for that._' Clovis hated when things like that happened, a person worked for their position and it was stolen away by circumstance.

He continued up the staircase, he had eaten sparingly at dinner after he'd noticed that James hadn't even sat down. Clovis came to the library, he asked quietly to Madam Pince if she'd seen James Potter. She said she had, he was nearer to the back. He thanked her. he thought she looked like buzzard carcass. It was just a natural comparison in his mind. But she was more than nice enough to him so he didn't voice his opinions about her appearance.

He looked through the shelves of books, hoping to see James with an apologetic look on his face. '_Magical Creatures. Nope. Herbology. Nuh-uh. Charms. Negative. Transfiguration? Not here._' Clovis found him all the way in the back, just on the right side of the restricted section. James was looking at the spine of a rather thick tome, for him.

"Oi", Clovis hoarsely shouted.

James looked up, but then turned back to the book. Clovis was perturbed by his 'friend's' unconcerned manner, he shouldn't have had to come look for him, nor gain his attention. James was the one that was supposed to be apologizing. He was the one who fucked everything up royally.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Clovis said while crossing his arms across his jumper, his foot tapping lightly.

"I already did. Remember? In the classroom, I used that charm. Dad showed it to me, said it might come in handy someday." James said putting the book back on the shelf, setting it on its side over a few other books.

"Interesting, really, but why the hell did you call me out if you weren't going to apologize?" Clovis undid the cross and threw his hands in the air.

"W-well, you didn't seem like you'd let everything go back to the way it was before… well, before Christmas." James said, tripping over the memory of what he had seen.

"I suppose. What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I thought we should talk, kind of evaluate our friendship. Lay it all on the table, yeah?"

"What the hell do we have to lay out? I like blokes. It's not like I have a second head."

"I don't mind that, that's not what I had a problem with, I-"

"Was it the cheating aspect of it? Yeah, I don't like that either. Victiore's kind of a bitch, but it's not like I'd do that just to get back at her. Ted- Theodore always makes- made some kind of excuse for it and then I buy it. I hate that." Clovis scratched his neck.

"No, well yes… but, I-I just…" James sighed. "Screw it, I don't care if you like guys. I don't appreciate that you cheated with my cousin's fiancé, but that's mainly their problem. I just want... us to be friends again, yeah?" James's face was a warm pink.

"Okay, that's fine." Clovis shrugged his shoulders. He did feel better after talking to James, it felt natural. Though Clovis felt something was nagging at the back of his head, that there was still something on James's mind. "Anything else?"

"N-nothing, I-I just, um… Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you. Gryffindor is having a party for me and Darryl this weekend, our birthdays are so close. I think it's on Sunday, you should come by. Room of Requirement, it's the same as always." James went back to studying the spines of the books.

"Yeah, I'll pop by. Want Rose to come too?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, she can bring that ponce Malfoy if she wants to. It's not that big of a deal."

Clovis headed out the library, thanking Miss Pince as he went by, b-lining to the dungeon and the commons to go comfort Corbin about not being able to play. A small smile was on his face. He had his friend back, even if he was still a git.

**Albus Potter**

**5:36PM**

Albus was attempting to finish the Charms essay they'd been assigned that day. He was going to have to what with the match this weekend, plus Corbin was going to need him to help after what had happened in the hallway. Sadly, his mind was somewhere else. He was worried about Bijou, their relationship, really. He felt like they hadn't been making progress, at least not like they should have been. He didn't expect for her to give it up but he wasn't sure where they were or where she thought they should be.

He heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Rose. Albus turned and shouted over to her, there was a bit of noise as dinner was about to begin so people were collecting in the commons. Rose turned to her cousin, almost bewildered that he had asked for her. They hadn't grown distant but it wasn't often that he called for her specifically.

"What is the matter, my little cousin?" Rose asked.

"It's by two months, besides I have a full foot over you. I wanted to ask for some relationship advice."

"Yes, the subject that leads me to call you my _little_ cousin. What is it? Bijou won't let you play with her tits enough?" Rose playfully shoved her blushing cousin.

"N-no! Well, sort of. Merlin, you are a horrible influence."

"I suppose. Be specific, you twit, or I have nothing to advise you on."

"Well, I'm not sure if we're where we should be, intimacy-wise. I like talking to her and cuddling is great, especially when she's pressed against my ba-"

"I'm a girl, not a prude Albus. Just say it. You like her tits on your back. It's fine, normal even."

"Well, we haven't gone beyond that, it's been all above the waist. So, I don't know what to do. I don't want to be too demanding and scare her off. But I don't think I'll be able to get through the year if we don't get to something harder."

"Albus, that's something you need to discuss with her." Rose sighed, visibly frustrated.

"But you said you'd help, Rose." Albus whined.

"I meant, if you wanted to get her to enjoy it more or something, then I could help. I can't just tell you how to get her to spread her legs. That's up to her. Girl's all feel different about sex."

"I don't know how to bring it up. What would you do?"

"When you have a hammer, all your problems seems like a nail, Albus."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just try to open up to her. I swear you're both too similar. I'm surprised you talk at all."

"Fine… I'll talk to her after dinner."

"Good, I have to go find Scorpius."

"Oh, he's taking a shower. He said he wanted to clean up before dinner."

"Oh okay."

Albus went back to his paper. He thought he heard Rose going up the boy's stairs, but he knew that must be a trick his brain was playing. It must've just been so noisy in there. He felt much better after resolving to talk to Bijou.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**11:05AM**

Scorpius had sprinted down to the infirmary after he had heard from Albus what had happened. He huffed and puffed as he stood in the doorway, he took a moment to compose himself before approaching Madam Pomfrey at the counter.

"I-is Corbin good for visitors? I'd hate to disturb him while he's resting."

"He's fine. He could leave now, if he wanted to. The news must have hit him hard. I feel sorry for him, but I had to put my foot down."

"I understand, Madam. He's just been working hard lately and he must be very frustrated right now. He wanted to play with me and his other friends." He whispered, "Like he used to."

He went down the row of beds. Corbin was the second from the last. A Ravenclaw was laid up near the beginning but otherwise it was dead in there. Well, quiet. Not dead. He found Corbin laying on the bed, his tie undone and ratty cardigan unbuttoned, staring at the ceiling.

"How are you holding up, Corbin? I heard from Albus. Well, at least you can play against Gryffindor."

"I'm okay, you know, for the biggest jerk-off in the damned castle."

"What makes you say that?" Scorpius was slightly confused.

"I yelled at her, mate. She bumps into me, I chat her up a little, I'm just about to ask her… then I'm here and I get… angry and I want to hurt her. I-I yell at her, I tell her it's her fault. I didn't even get to tell her how much I liked those biscuits."

"Corbin…"

"Why am I like this, Scor? I wasn't like this before. I was stupid and a little bit of a tosser, but I didn't try to hurt girls or yell for no reason. I-I'm just like him…"

"Like your dad?"

"Yeah, the prick. Maybe I should just let her hate me, it's not like she would have liked me any-."

"Shut up. This is why you're a dick, Corbin. You can't get past your fucking parents! That's why our parents fucked up in the war; they couldn't get past their shitty parents! Take a fucking stand! You're ten times the bloke your father ever was, start acting like it!"

"I would if I could, but I can't. This is my fate, to be a miserable bastard."

"No, no it's not! We're going to be top of the class. We're going to redeem our families' names and you're not going to be a useless fucker. Got it! And you're going to go apologize to her, tonight!"

"F-fine. Bloody hell…"

Scorpius turned to leave. He'd left Corbin to his own devices before and it had not worked out. If he had to pull him by the collar then fine, as long as Corbin got back on his feet. '_Merlin, Rose is rubbing off on me…_'

**9:02AM**

Scorpius and Rose enter the Charms classroom, taking their usual seat upfront. They had been abstaining as of late, which wasn't common for them. It'd been a few days but Scorpius took it as punishment for his insubordination last week, but really Rose was just scheming away. He heard a whisper come from Rose's wet lips.

"Hmm?" He looked to his girlfriend.

"Nothing, my quill's just not writing well." She waved it in the air.

"Ah, I get it." He looked around, he felt a draft.

The class progressed and the students were taking notes as the lecture went on. Professor Flitwick was going over the different classes of bewitchment. Scorpius felt a small stirring in his trousers. '_It must be because of this latest stint. I guess I could go wank later if Rose isn't up for something._'

"Now, who can name a common use of bewitchment?"

Rose's quill hand shot up. Along with it went Scorpius's penis, straining against the black fabric. He had to hold back a groan. '_Oh fuck…_'

"Yes, Misses Weasley?"

"Bewitched Sleep, sir?"

"Though it is often used, especially in the care of Magical Beasts, I was thinking of something even _more_ common. Anyone else care to answer?"

"Damn, I thought I had that one."

"That's what I thought too." Scorpius offered, he really hadn't even heard the question.

Rose began to slowly gnaw on the end of the feather. For some reason, Scorpius could feel the wet, slick pressure of her lips, the soft knick of her canine. Suddenly he realized.

"Bewitching objects!" He squeaked.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. But do raise your hand. I'd like to maintain order in my classroom."

"O-of course, sir."

Scorpius shot a look to Rose, '_what the fuck are you thinking!_' She just continued writing notes. He could feel her small fingers grasping his length. His blush was becoming over-powering.

"Rose, cancel the bewitchment."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, please? T-this isn't funny."

"Why?"

"We haven't done anything in five days. I'm on a hair-trigger here!" He whispered harshly.

"I don't like your tone, Scorpius."

"I don't like creaming my trousers."

"Well, we have about twenty minutes until class is over. I think you can get through that, as long as we don't have too many more notes to write."

"Fine, but do not do this again."

"Alright class, now this next part will most definitely be on the OWLs and I will be testing on it extensively."

Rose gave Scorpius a sheepish grin. Scorpius just stared at the board in front of him, at the letters that spelled his doom.

"Why can't you just undo it?"

"I forgot to memorize the counter. I thought it'd just be a good laugh. Are you mad?"

"I am furious."

Class let out, Scorpius had been lucky that the charm had run its course before they had hit the OWL level course work. But he still inches from orgasm, and Rose was still pushing her luck.

"Oh _come_ on, don't be like that."

"Like what?" Scorpius asked irritably.

"Stop being a sour puss. It got out of hand, I'm sorry."

"You can't do shit like that and expect me to forgive you every time, Rose! I'm really anger you don't seem to give a fuck."

"I don't really. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Alright. That's it. We're done here. If you want to apologize, fine, but until then don't talk to me." Scorpius used his longer gate to pull ahead of Rose and get her out of his sight.

"Oh, really now!" Scorpius heard as he walked away.

Scorpius continued down the hall. He could hear a cluster of whispers growing as people recognized the fight. Eyes were on him, mostly girls, it didn't feel as heavy and sexy as when Rose had her eyes on him but he recognized their interest. A Ravenclaw with a tight navy cardigan, a black skirt that just barely hid the cheeks of her ass, and blonde ringlets quickly appeared next to him.

"Hi, Scorpius. Are you alright? I saw what happened between you and Rose. Do you think it's serious?" Her plump, wet lips pouted in a mockery of sympathy.

"Hey. I don't think I know your name. I guess, that's up to her, really."

"Oh? I'm Samantha Newsome, I'm a sixth year. If you need someone to talk to, I'm free."

"Well," Scorpius could feel Rose's eyes back on him, she was livid. He didn't even need to look back. "I'm free too, we could get some lunch."

"That sounds great." Her arm wrapped around his waist, her breasts pressed firmly against his arm.

**5:46PM**

Scorpius's temper had cooled since that morning. He knew that Rose was just trying to have some fun, but this didn't dismiss how irresponsibly she had been acting lately. He loved her, but now he'd have to love her enough to say 'no'. It wouldn't simply be house points. It'd mean an expulsion if some of the things they had done came to light.

Samantha was horrible company. She may be in Ravenclaw, but she didn't have much to talk about. Mainly she just fawned over him, draping herself over him like a large jungle cat over a gazelle. Displaying her prize, he really detested that. He knew that Rose did the same, but he didn't mind it then, because he actually was hers.

He sighed and entered a stall. The knob turned and warm water began to flow, he wet his hair and slowly lathered the shampoo. He worked it into his hair, let it sit, and began to scrub his skin with a cloth. Scorpius's hand began to clean his abdomen, the blood surging to his penis, believing that the coarse clothe was a precursor to release. '_Fuck._' He hated doing it in the shower, it seemed sophomoric, and he hadn't done it there since Rose had 'helped' him that time in third year. But desperate times called for such measures.

He lubricated his hand with a dollop of conditioner, working it into a white veneer. Scorpius took his length into his hand and began to stroke it slowly, letting it reach its full stature. His hand picked up speed, there was no need to romanticize it, it was for no one's enjoyment but his. He quickly approached climax, he had been holding it back for days and this morning's escapades were accelerants. The door clicked, he froze. A chill running up his spine, his dick was pulsing in his hand as if to say 'almost there, you can do it!'

"_Defigo_" He heard the high-pitched voice of the person he wanted to see the least, especially in this state.

"Scorpius. I'm sorry. I realize that I acted selfishly and I want to apologize. I forget about your feelings sometimes, it's the Weasley blood, I swear, but that's not an excuse. I should make a better effort, your worth at least that much. I know you won't forgive me with that, s-so… Damn it, could you open the fucking door! I am trying to apologize and you're hiding behind this door."

"I'm naked, Rose."

"… Are you joking? Open the door."

"No."

"Did you just say-"

"Yes, I did! Rose, you don't get it! I don't give a damn about the charm! You're being reckless! What do you think would have happened if you had gotten figured out? What would McGonagall do? What about your family? Do you think I could ever have even seen you again! Get some sense… Or I'm going to have to end this before it becomes a hazard."

"S-Scorpius…"

"What? Are you sorry? Is this going to be the last time? You'll think about my feelings more? I really don't want to hear it. I have to rinse my hair. I'd get out before someone comes to the door."

"…No."

"Get out, go! Don't be stupid."

"_Alohomora. _I-I can't let you end this, Scorpius. Ever. I don't care what my family thinks of me or McGonagall or anyone else. But I care what you think, a-and I can't have you think I'm a hazard or even that I'm not worth this. I messed up today, but" Scorpius heard the lock jostle as she laid herself against the stall's door "but I need you. I'm only a hazard to anyone who keeps us apart."

**A/N: I was fighting myself when I wrote the last scene. I wanted to either do it like this, have them fight or just have some smut. I think the story should earn its Angst Genre. **


	17. Play It Off

**A/N: Oh Merlin, it's been what? Six weeks since I updated this? I'm really sorry, but hopefully you guys like this. I spent three weeks on this and with four exams in that time, I hope you realize how important you guys are to me.**

**Shout out to Guitargirl222. She is a great fan and friend of mine. She messaged me and we talk a lot about my stories and hers, read her stuff too if you get the chance.**

***WARNING*I played around with the time line, so pay attention to that. There's some implied slash, some cunnilingus, fingering, fucking, and other great things like cuckolding. *WARNING***

**Corbin Goyle**

**15 January 2021 (Friday)**

**8:17AM**

He sat there at the table, his friends chatting and eating comfortably. Corbin was hardly as enthusiastic about the day. He hadn't been able to find Emma since the incident, she was avoiding him and he had no way to contact her, and he was still out for the game. He slowly stirred his bowl of oatmeal. '_Fucking eye patch._' He dropped the spoon into the mixture, grabbed his bag and left without a word. As he was heading towards the doors of the Great Hall, something flashed in his periphery. There she was, Emmalyn Macmillan was chatting with her friends and drinking pumpkin juice. One of them must have said something hilarious as she almost spit up on herself.

Suddenly, she was moving closer and closer. She was still seated however, Corbin's legs were moving on their own volition and it took him half the length of the Hufflepuff table to realize that. '_Oh fuck, oh fuck. What am I doing? Turn around. Turn around!_' Now he was standing right behind her; her beautiful honey colored hair was in a tie band, she had on a tight black sweater, and he could just see the outline of her bra underneath. He wanted her, desperately. He wasn't sure how it had felt when he had lost his virginity, but he was sure it would be nothing compared to her.

"What are you doing here?" Corbin looked up, thinking that Emmalyn had spoken to him. But it was just one of her friends, a mousey little girl with glasses.

"Uh, I was- um…" He couldn't put words together, couldn't think whether it was better for him to leave or stay.

"Just go." He heard Emmalyn mutter, it sounded so different from her usual sing-song voice, more bitter.

That galvanized him.

"I like you."

He saw her shoulders twitch in an attempt to stop herself from spinning around to gawk at him.

"I like you, Emmalyn. I said some really stupid things, I do that a lot. If you don't hate me too much, I want to take you to the match this weekend."

She sat there frozen. He could see a blush traverse down from her face to tinge her neck. Suddenly she was standing on her seat, only a few inches taller than him with that advantage. Her soft hands wrapped around his face.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried." Her lips crashed to his.

'_Merlin, she's soft._' That was his first actual kiss. He had snogged a few girls while drunk but this was sober and it was nice. He liked it a lot, he liked her a lot.

"Oi! The hell are you doing, Goyle?" Justin was now inches from his face.

Corbin regretted that he had to end the kiss, especially for such a prat. But he did. He gave Justin a look like 'what does it look like I'm doing?' and prompted Emmalyn to speak.

"Ju-Justin, I lo-like Corbin. He likes me, we're dating now." She gave a hesitant look to the taller boy who simply nodded. "And if you have a problem with it, I don't want to hear it."

She hopped down from the bench and grabbed her bag. Emmalyn took Corbin's hand and gave it a tug. He came along, it felt nice. Her little warm hands in his large mitts, they were just able to wrap around his palm. They left out the doors, when suddenly Corbin realized '_where the hell are we going?_'

"Emma? Where are you taking me?"

Emmalyn stopped in her tracks and turned to Corbin. A shocked look was on her face.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I think I got ahead of myself. You need to get to class, don't you?"

"I was going to go early, but I don't need to, if you had something in mind." He blushed slightly.

Emmalyn silently nodded, holding out her hand. Corbin took it and they headed down the hall, around the corner, and through another hallway that was mostly abandoned. He swallowed hard. It was terrifying being alone with the girl he liked. '_Merlin, I need a drink. _' Corbin placed his hand on her pale skinned face, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. '_Am I supposed to kiss her?_'

"Wh-what do you want me to do?"

Emmalyn turned a deathly shade of red. Her lips pressed tightly together. She finally looked up to the boy towering over her.

"Let's see where a kiss takes us…" She whispered.

'_Alright, this girl is too fucking cute._' He lent down and tentatively pressed his lips to hers. Corbin licked her lips. She slowly parted her mouth, allowing him in. His tongue gently massaged hers, which slowly went from prone to reciprocating. Corbin's hand went from her face to weaving into her hair, his other hand pulling her in closer. He lifted her easily onto an old worn desk. His mouth left hers, which remained open as if unaware of the absence, kissing a trail from her cheek to her ear to her neck, a small nip or lick at each destination. A squeak of surprise left her mouth as he nipped her neck.

"W-wait…" she murmured, Corbin shot away thinking that he had hurt her or ruined his chance.

His jaw almost dropped as the Hufflepuff began to strip down to a yellow lace bra with a tiny bow in the center. She was well-developed, a slight jiggle as her breaths came out embarrassed and ragged. She nodded slightly, affirming her consent.

Corbin's right hand gently touched her stomach with his fingers, slowly sliding up toward the cup. She whimpered at the touch. He took the handful of lace covered breast, Emma gasped, her thighs pressing together tightly. He gently pushed her back onto the desk and climbed up as well. His eyes tracing over her body slowly, appreciating the curves of her waist and the plush of her chest.

"Um, Corbin? Shouldn't you get to class?"

Corbin cast a _Tempus _charm, the blue incandescent numbers telling him that she was right. He swore under his breath and turned to back to Emmalyn.

"Let's do this again." He hesitantly kissed her and stepped back onto the floor.

He waited for her to redress before he grabbed his bag and turned to leave. Corbin stopped in the doorway and turned to her, still sitting on the table while blushing and staring at her shoes. He wanted to say 'fuck it' and just stay with her all day, but he knew he had to go to Potions. He was too far behind not to.

"Um, s-so how can I see you again? You know, without my jerk brother throwing a fit."

"You can come by the Dungeons. It's just got a bad reputation, if you have business no one will mess with you." He gave her a reassuring smile. She gave a smile too, but it slowly faded as he left.

**Hugo Weasley**

The Quidditch team was in the thick of the table, eating, joking, and mentally preparing to play Slytherin. Everyone was at least confident that they could keep it close, because Albus's seeking skills were not to be understated. Hugo was not as confident and his stomach had decided that morning would a grand time to begin a gymnastic routine as it flipped and tumbled about in his stomach. Suddenly, Justin was stomping over to his sister and… Corbin? Hugo didn't know him very well.

Justin was usually a really cool and laidback kind of guy, but a switch just seemed to go off when his sister was involved. Which was the main reason that not many Hufflepuffs were interested in her, Justin was such a hassle. Hugo really couldn't blame her for going after a Slytherin, and Corbin wasn't a bad looking guy, a little sloppy, but girls seemed to really like tall guys. He felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Ashley Longbottom.

"Who's that?" She asked, leaning across his front to see the scuffle as it begun.

"Uh, that's Corbin Goyle. He lives with the Malfoys because his dad disowned him, comes by over break sometimes. Apparently Justin sent him to the infirmary Monday." Hugo had become a de facto Slytherin expert to the Hufflepuffs.

"Wow, must be quite the badass." She said that but her eyes were stuck on Hugo.

The incident occurred. Justin was angry as hell and returned to the table. It wasn't often that Emmalyn actually stood up to her brother; some of the older players were visibly shocked. Justin was muttering to himself as he ate the last of his breakfast. Ashley put a hand on Hugo's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Let's get to class."

Hugo nodded, grabbed his bag and followed behind Ashley. He gave the occasional glance to her arse as they walked. Okay, he was staring. He wasn't over her, not even close, and he still didn't like that git Will Corner. But what was the harm in a look? So they continued down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, Hugo broke his trance long enough to look around. He had no clue where they were. This was not even close to the Charms classroom.

"Uh, where are we Ashley?" Hugo looked around the hall, cobwebs and crumbling stone were strewn about.

"Oh, you noticed? I thought you were still busy ogling my arse." She said in a teasing voice over her shoulder, but it hit Hugo as cold.

She turned around to face him, looking straight into his eyes. His blood ran cold, '_what the hell is she planning?_' She gave a sigh, her eyes became soft and laughing as they usually were, and a little smirk grew on her lips.

"I had you going, huh?"

"What?"

"I was kidding. You wouldn't look at my arse, Hugo. Would you?"

'_I would do a lot more than look if you weren't with that prick…_'

"That's why I freaked out. I was like 'what's she on about?'" Hugo laughed half-heartedly. "I was just staring off into space again."

That look returned, her light blue-green eyes freezing over.

"I come up here with Will a lot." Her voice was cold and indifferent.

"O-oh, well he is your boyfriend." Hugo looked down at his shoes, trying to hide his jealousy. "That kind of stuff's normal around here."

"Yeah, I guess. He stuck a finger up my bum last time. You wouldn't think that would feel good, but… I must have cum in like two minutes."

Hugo gritted his teeth, still focused on his loafers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hm?" As if she were perfectly ignorant of what she had said.

"I'm _trying _to be happy for you. I'm _trying_ not to ruin our friendship, but you say things like that. It makes me crazy, Ashley…" A moment of silence passed between them.

"It's not my fault, Hugo. If you don't like it, do something about it. Stop being a little boy, be a man." Her tone was serious and low.

"Like what?" Hugo took a step towards her. "What do you want me to do?"

She took a step back and he took another one forward. He could smell her, perfume burning his nostrils. Hugo hated it, the smell was acrid. It was vanilla, as he would note later, but it may as well have been piss. The thought made it smell foul, the thought that it was all for Will. All for a boy he would give anything to be at this moment. He took another step, now he was close enough that his gangly arms could reach her. The youngest Weasley reached out with his arm towards her.

"Don't touch me." She said darkly, though she made no move to get away, to push him away.

His hand clasped over her shoulder, he took that last step. Their faces were now just inches away from each other, his pointed down to meet her and hers avoiding his eyes. He leaned down, licking her exposed neck, a haughty moan escaping her lips in response. His other arm snaked around her, pulling her flush against him. His right hand moving from her shoulder to her back, his left began to knead her ass, and his lips and teeth were nipping and kissing her neck.

"No" she moaned, though she pressed her breasts tighter to his chest and rubbed her ass against his firm hold.

Hugo froze, the Pixies and the Gnomes conversation he had with his father ringing in his ear, _"'no' means 'no'_". But it really didn't sound like 'no', not now. It just seemed like a comment. He returned to acting out his frustration, taking what he had wished was his since that hot day in August as a boy. He bit the tender flesh of her neck, marking Ashley as his, feeling her pulse thumping at a fever pitch.

He looked to the nearby classroom door and promptly kicked it in. Hugo rushed in, his playmate in tow. She quickly hopped onto the desk, knowing the game, which further invoked the envy bubbling in Hugo's stomach. Hugo cast a silencing charm and locked the door before returning to Ashley.

"Off." She panted softly, already pulling off her black sweater vest.

Hugo quickly shed his sweater and oxford, unbuckling his belt. A hand shot into his boxers, gently but firmly massaging his dick. He bit his lip at the feeling, so much than better wanking with a dead arm. The sensation pushed him to action; he pushed her to the teacher's desk, his and hers separated only by a woolen skirt as she had removed a thong earlier. His lips took hers hungrily as he pulled at her skirt, his fingers teasingly skimming against the wisps of hair and sensitive lips below.

Ashley broke from the kiss, turning her body to face the empty students' seating, her hands pressed against the varnished Maple wood desk. Hugo swallowed silently, as he really wasn't prepared for this, mentally nor physically. He wasn't sure what _this_ was or what it was about, and it had taken almost everything he had not to release into Ashley's hand at her touch. So he went to his best alternative, besides plunging into her and blowing his load like a complete idiot.

His hands attacking her quickly, his left inserted his middle and ring finger into her, his right clumsily pinching and prodding her nub. Ashley's breath quickly picked up a haughty and sultry heat, especially as Hugo began to whisper over her shoulder admonishing her and her wanton teasing, adding insult to injury as it were. A silent threat to take more than Will had.

"You said 'like two minutes', would this be an instant thing? Oh, you're fucking soaked… I knew Will liked his girls a little slutty, but you're making quite a mess aren't you."

That's really all he could do at the moment; empty threats and clumsy fingering. His pecker felt like it was trying to break through his own skin. '_Fuck it._' He removed his fingers from her sopping wet lips, placing his lips to her mound. A gasp coming from the Longbottom girl, her nails dug into lacquered wood. She came almost instantly.

He went to go put clothes on, they were definitely late, but he could think of an excuse if he had the time. But he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was tugging on his slacks that were starting to get short in the leg again, he looked over that shoulder. There was Ashley.

"I-I'm sorry, that kind of got out of hand. It won't happen again." Hugo looked away quickly after apologizing, trying to track down his shoes.

"See that it does. Happen." She walked to his side, tucked something into his back pocket before absently heading to class.

Hugo watched her leave. He felt horribly guilty, but the girl still had a hot bum. His hand went to his back pocket, feeling something wet. '_A tissue?_' He pulled out the memento and held it before his face. It was not a tissue, unless Scott® now made tissue in T-backs.

**Scorpius**

**11 January 2021 (Monday)**

**5:50PM**

"_Alohomora. I-I can't let you end this, Scorpius. Ever. I don't care what my family thinks of me or McGonagall or anyone else. But I care what you think, a-and I can't have you think I'm a hazard or even that I'm not worth this. I messed up today, but" Scorpius heard the lock jostle as she laid herself against the stall's door "but I need you. I'm only a hazard to anyone who keeps us apart."_

That was the single craziest yet endearing thing he had ever heard. He stood there frozen as the stall door was pushed open by a red-haired nymph. His length pulsing with need, he had talked tough about cutting her loose just seconds ago. But that was when he didn't have to meet her piercing blue eyes, admire her soft, lightly freckled skin, or note the gentle curve of her hip and plush of her sex. Everything about her screamed 'put your penis in this, now!' and in his near delirious state of carnal need, it was something he was more than happy to comply with. But he remained still and composed, he was still a Malfoy man.

Suddenly he felt the light tug of her arms around his waist, a bushy mess of red hair on his chest, and a trickle of water flowing down to his navel. She was crying, hiccupping every once in a while, sniffling, into his chest. He brought his hand to her hair, gently threading through it with his fingers, trying to manage the curls.

"N-never say that again, Scorpius. Don't leave me…" She mumbled that last bit into his ribs, but he still heard it.

"Of course, Rose. I was being an idiot." His hand was rubbing her back now. "Let me make it better…"

Scorpius knelt to the tile floor, casting a simple cushioning spell so he wouldn't hurt his knees. His arms wrapped around his mistress, pulling her tightly to him. His tongue prying apart her lower lips, quickly finding her clitoris, swirling above it as her hips began to roll. Her hands clawed into his wet hair and his shoulder, it had been a while for her as well and she seemed to be just as sensitive.

She was already gasping, finding it hard to stand on her feet, she slowly squatted down. Scorpius's mouth didn't leave her, bathing her labia in kisses and playful nips. Rose laid back onto the tile, onto Scorpius's cushioning charm. Her legs began to tighten and spasm as she neared orgasm.

"Ah, ha ha, ungh... " She whined, without an ounce of her usual demanding nature. "Put it in please. Pl-please I want your dick in me, oh fuck!"

Scorpius shuddered at her voice. It had been too long since he had heard her like this. Her eyes were cloudy and wet, from tears and lust, her lips red and painful. He did as was asked, positioning himself and plunging into her forcefully. Her walls were already contracting, coaxing his love from him. He thrust slowly and deliberately, drawing across her strings like a cellist. His hands were placed by her head, allowing him to be more exact as he drew himself from her, only to return with vigor. He kissed her lips, they were lame, unable to respond as her attention was divided, but he wanted to show she was not only lusted after, but loved.

**Bijou Zabini**

**15 January 2021**

**6:57PM**

Bijou had felt it before, the sense had run through her like cold water. Their first day on the boat to Hogwarts, when Rose had told her that she had sex with Scorpius, and now when Corbin had run off with that Hufflepuff, the chill down her spine. She felt like she was being left behind, that her friends were all growing up and she was still that little girl all alone at the gala, clinging to her mother's dress.

She was sitting in the common room, reading a Potions assignment. It was empty as most people had already gone down for dinner, though there were a few stragglers. A couple of fifth years were talking about girls, every once and a while she could feel their eyes on her. Bijou had been rather popular since third year, and it had exploded with her bust measurement. She had noticed despite what she had told Rose, she was trying to be considerate, and she was even a bit jealous of her. Rose didn't have sore shoulders and a handsy mother. Merlin, that was embarrassing. She gritted her teeth and continued reading about unicorn hair. But within a few minutes, a shadow fell on the page she was reading, her teeth clenched, she looked up meekly.

"Hello there, Zabini. Why are you all by yourself?" The gel-haired idiot with a lopsided smile said.

Bijou had learned early that just ignoring men didn't do much; they either felt she was just being uppity, or that they were so amazing that she was in awe, but sometimes they did get the hint. Her father had told her that, her mother didn't have much advice on _avoiding _men.

"My _boyfriend _is at dinner. You know, that Seeker for the Quidditch team."

"Pfft, when are you going to ditch Potter and get with a _real_ Slytherin?"

"A _real _Slytherin, you say? I just see a goofy toothed pissant" A grin grew on her pouty lips.

"What did you say, you stupid cu-"

The sound of stone dismantling and reassembling echoed through the room and in trotted Albus. This shut the boy's mouth. Albus wasn't a fighter by any measure, but he was always the top of the school in dueling, behind his brother, of course. Bijou sprang up from the couch, leaving her textbook on the coffee table. She threw her arms around the boy's neck as he came by the couch.

"I was wondering where you were, why aren't you up at Dinner? Clovis was worried." Albus said as he returned the embrace.

"I was just finishing the reading assignment Vane gave us. He worries too much. What are you here for?"

Albus shrugged.

"Needed to pick up my kit for practice; I forgot to get it before I went up."

Bijou watched as Albus gave a glance to the fifth years before heading up the stairs to get his equipment. The fifth years left, muttering under their breath. Bijou started packing her books, parchment, and quills, before standing to go to the fourth year girls' dorms. Albus was already down, the duffel bag hanging off his shoulder, his tie undone. He came up to Bijou, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you after practice, yeah? We can finish that Defense essay."

"Sure." A light blush was in her cheeks.

She liked that, being treated as special. Every guy would snog his girlfriend; very few gave her a peck when they left for practice. But again, there was that pull in her stomach. Was it really special? Or were they just stuck there? They snogged sometimes and Albus had even touched her chest a little bit, but Bijou never felt comfortable with more than that. She justified it to herself, she wanted to wait, her mother hadn't and she didn't want to do the same.

Bijou left for dinner after putting her books away in her trunk. The halls echoed her footsteps as she walked. She tucked her hands under her arms, it was horribly cold. She hurried along. There was usually a warming charm in the Great Hall. She was at the Slytherin table, sitting next to Rose and spooning some hot vegetable soup before she knew it. Her head was in her left hand as she lazily slurped down spoonfuls of broth-drenched carrots and celery.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked and this raised Bijou's alarm. She didn't think there was anything wrong. "You've got that look that says, 'save me Rosie!'"

"N-nothing's wrong." Bijou squeaked as she sat up straight, thinking her posture was speaking for her.

"Bijou, I hate to play guessing games. Albus said he was worried about your… intimacy. I'm guessing you're doing the same." Rose took a drink of water, as she was trying to cut down on sugary pumpkin juice.

"That bloody git, just trying to get in my knickers…" Bijou muttered angrily, she couldn't believe that Al would air their dirty laundry like that.

"I just told him to talk to you about it, which, from your attitude, I guess he didn't do. What are you going to do when you two want to enter the 'Chamber of Secrets'? Miming doesn't seem very practical." Rose joked, but Bijou's head was buried in her hands, blushed to her ears. "Are you going to talk or should I just leave?"

"I-I don't know what to do… I want a white wedding, but sometimes I feel like it's just an excuse. I like what Albus and I have, but I get scared when I think of… that."

"Sex." Bijou winced, not at the word, just her cowardice. "You're hardly the first girl intimidated by it."

Rose paused before silently nodding. Bijou peeked between her fingers, only to see the ginger girl eating a bite of roast. Bijou sighed, she was glad the conversation had passed by and went back to her soup, even getting a bit of tart for dessert. The two friends chatted about school and bits of gossip, they hated to indulge in such a thing but life was hardly as exciting as when their parents had attended Hogwarts.

Abruptly Rose stood up and headed out of the hall, now nearly empty at the late hour.

"W-wait, where are you going, Rose? The dungeons are this way." Bijou pointed in the opposite direction of her friend's march.

"Come on, Rosie is fixing all of this."

Bijou shivered, mostly from the cold of the hallway, but also the growing anxiety in her stomach.

Bijou hadn't been to the Slytherin Quidditch locker room for years, she expected Clovis to come out and demand his kit that he had forgotten in the Great Hall. But he didn't stick his head out, didn't fling the door open. Rose walked up and knocked on the door forcefully. The sound of a locker closing, clothes shuffling, and then Corbin appeared out the door. Bijou wanted to ask why he was at practice if he wasn't supposed to fly.

"Corbin, are Scorpius and my cousin still here?"

"Yeah, Scorpius just got out of the shower. Albus had to fly extra laps because he was late for practice, so you'll be waiting on him for a while."

"Alright. So, what's going on with that Hufflepuff?"

"N-none of your business, Rose!" Corbin sighed, resigning to the fact that Rose would weasel it out of him eventually. "But if you must know, we're going out. I'm watching the match with her, what with my eye, and taking her to Hogsmeade after."

"That's great, Cor. Tell Scorpius to get his sweet ass out here for me, please." Rose gave a sly smile.

Corbin nodded, closing the door. A shout could be heard and Scorpius was at the door, looking disheveled. His hair was still wet, as if he had stopped halfway through drying it, his shirt was only buttoned to his chest, like a harlequin novel captain, and his kit messily packed.

"What's going on, Rose?"

"Nothing. Just thought, we could walk back together; you, Corbin, and I."

Scorpius looked to Bijou, a bit confused but she had no answers for him. Corbin was leaving anyways, so Scorpius went along with him and Rose. Rose looked over her shoulder, giving Bijou a very serious look. Bijou swallowed a lump in her throat and knock on the door. No one answered. She thought to just wait for Albus and talk when he got out. But something in Rose's stare told her to press on, not be the romantic coward she was. She gave a tug to the door, nearly throwing herself off-balance, slipping inside.

The room smelled of sweat. That was the most overwhelming scent, but as the initial shock passed, Bijou noticed the undertones of wood polish, rust, and grass stains. However, it was still an offensive smell. Then she spotted him, sitting in front of his locker, stripping the jersey from his damp skin, muttering curses on her brother.

Albus Severus Potter was a slender boy, being a Seeker forced a very specialized body-type and the Potter family seemed to be tailor-made for it, though his brother was slightly more virile. She admired as each muscle stretched and coiled beneath his skin. He looked about, as if finally noticing his seclusion. He dropped his boxers as there wasn't any reason to have them on.

Bijou licked her lips unconsciously. Her belly now afflicted with a new pain, not hunger or the anxiety of earlier, but need. Her nails raked through her black curls, tousling them lightly. She sighed as she slowly sauntered over to her boyfriend, her heart was confused at what to do; strangle itself in constriction or jump out of the poor girl's chest. His torso turned quickly at the feminine presence, his hands flying to cover his manhood.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is the boy's locker room."

Bijou didn't speak. Her lips were tightly pressed together. To speak was to acknowledge that what she was doing was out of the norm, and that would only embolden the voice that was screaming in the back of her brain. She focused on continuing her trek, though only a meter or two, it felt as if it took hours. Albus had stood up, his hands hiding what she was looking for, she came closer. The wooden bench was the only thing between them, she slowly stepped over it. Sitting down on the old oak bench, she smiled coyly.

"Rose said you wanted to speak with me." She knew it was so out of character for her, to be teasing and aggressive like this, but she knew nothing would change if they were both so terrified of each other.

"Please, leave, let me get dressed, and then we can talk."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Bijou cast the charm, lifting Albus's kit, floating it nearer to him. When he reached out to claim it, Bijou hand twitched, sending the bag to the other side of the room. "I think we can be more open, sans le vêtements." Bijou grinned, she was glad that she finally was able to use some of the French that she had learned as a girl.

"W-well, I think it's only fair if you join me." Albus shot a smirk, it really had grown to a Slytherin level over the four years he had been part of the house.

Bijou's heart skipped a beat. She could feel a twitch in her stomach, a slight moistness. Her hands slowly pulled her jumper up and over her head, throwing it to the boy. It fell to the floor. Albus's mouth was agape as her manicured fingers dutifully undid her shirt's buttons, revealing the olive skin and white lace beneath. She laid the shirt on the bench.

"Is this enough?" She shifted her weight, feeling the jiggle of her chest.

Albus just stared at her, his hormones arguing with his brain on whether to push their luck. He hesitantly nodded as the girl's smile grew.

"Could you move your hands?" He did, slowly.

She had seen a penis before. She had had baths with her brother when they were much younger, but this was different. Her brother's had been a strange little thing. Albus's looked more apt to be in one of Rose's dirty books. She reached out to touch it. It jumped at her touch.

Her fingers took his length, the heat was noticeable. She gave it an experimental stroke, Albus hissed at it. Bijou felt a rush of power. Having that effect on him, and that was just a touch, there was so much more she could do. She licked her lips and fed Albus's penis into her mouth, it tasted salty and smelled musky from flying around the field.

Albus's hands ran through her hair, thanking her for her love. She thought to swallow, but when the time came, her gag reflex was too strong. She spit it out on to her hands. She looked up.

"Sorry, I-I might be able to do it next time."

"N-no, don't worry about that." He walked toward his bag, but looked over his shoulder. "I love you, Bijou."

"I know." She smiled and went to the shower sinks, the bitter taste in her mouth was awful.

**Rose Weasley**

**17 January 2021 (Sunday)**

**9:37PM**

'_A place to celebrate. A place to celebrate.' _Rose repeated to herself, as did her little group; Albus, Bijou, Corbin, and Scorpius, as they walked past that portrait of the dancing trolls for the sixth time. Clovis had apparently gone earlier. _'It's nice that they are friends again.' _Rose thought.

Scorpius had a sour look on his face and Corbin looked about ready to jump out of his skin. Scorpius didn't have much of a problem with James, they got on well enough, but he didn't like most Gryffindors and he hated alcohol. Corbin was afraid of temptation. He hadn't been this close to booze since his holidays in Malfoy Manor. Rose held out her hand to Scorpius, he took it, and she squeezed his tight. He did the same, though a bit harder than he usually did. His fingers engulfed hers.

The room was abuzz with the chatter of excited, quickly intoxicated teenagers. A handful of Ravenclaws and another of Hufflepuffs, and five Slytherins, were scattered about the room. Everyone had a glass in their unsteady hands with Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, or Pixie Gin nearing the brim, except for two Slytherins. Rose had been swallowed whole by a mob of red-headed Gryffindors.

Rose was on her fourth shot of fire whiskey, maybe her fifth. It was hard to count while chatting with all of her family that was there, celebrating the births of their house's kings; Darryl Longbottom and James Potter, and the superfluous win over Ravenclaw. James and Clovis were definitely enjoying the festivities. They were pissed; laughing at jokes neither of them had said, hugging and high-fiving, singing off-key versions of pop songs. Rose smiled, happy that they were getting along so well.

She was laughing with Dominique, some subject she wouldn't remember, but she'd remember the laughter. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It made her want to yelp in pain, but she bit her lip. Then she was hurtling down the hall, which is hardly ever a good idea with four or five shots of Firewhiskey in your stomach. Scorpius was marching in front of her, he was saying something. His lips were moving but nothing came out. The sound slowly came to her.

"-You get absolutely sloshed and then-"

"Shlow down, Scorpy… Everything's spinnin'!"

Scorpius sighed, stopped in his tracks and turned to the inebriated girl. He looked angry, his brow furrowed, and then relaxed.

"You almost told them about us, Rose. The sex, the kinks, everything…" Scorpius's hand eased on hers and the other began threading through her hair. "I'm sorry about yanking you out of there. We can go back soon, if you want."

"No, ish fine. Lesh get some air…" Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius's chest, partially because she was overwhelmed with the urge to be close to him and also because her feet felt ready to give way.

"Alright." Scorpius patted her head, he didn't like that she was drunk, but she wouldn't act so childish usually. He was enjoying that.

They continued down the hall, the eerie silence of the halls broken by the click and thump of leather shoes. They descended the stairs carefully, Rose's hand clutching at Scorpius's jacket and the railing. Soon they were on the ground floor, about to head down to the dungeon for bed, or whatever they could think up. Rose stopped in front of a large set of doors, Scorpius was yanked back by her abrupt stop, it lead outside to Black Lake, and was always locked at night to keep students from leaving. Filch, the ancient bastard, seemed to have forgotten to lock the padlock on the thick set of chains in the first time in nearly fifty years.

"I wanna go outside…"

Scorpius knew not to argue. Rose could be volatile enough when she was sober, he didn't want to find out what she was like with a tummy full of Firewhiskey. He sighed and allowed her to approach the door, and he flicked his wand at the chain. It unwound from the door and coiled itself on the floor softly. Scorpius pulled the door slowly, Rose stumbled out the door and Scorpius followed behind, letting the door close quietly.

The cold outside bit at Scorpius's nose and ears, tingeing them pink quickly, Rose couldn't feel it. The slush on the ground crunched beneath her shoes as Firewhiskey sloshed happily in her stomach, keeping her warm as she walked about the sparsely snow-covered landscape.

"Ish soooo pretty, Scorpy…" The redhead slurred as she admired the forest.

"Yeah. Rose, we can't stay here long. Filch might come back and lock us out."

"He's an asshole…" Rose stated the obvious.

"Let me know when you've had your fill." Scorpius said as he shoved his hands into his jacket.

Rose pulled at his jacket arm, trying unsuccessfully to drag him along.

"No… Come with me." She whined, Scorpius smiled and allowed himself to be tugged along by his girlfriend.

Rose pushed the boy further and further away from the castle. Closer and closer to the glacial waters of Black Lake they went. They held hands, tucked into Scorpius's jacket's fur-lined pocket, as they paced the outer lip of the lake's gentle tide. Rose could feel her eyelids grow heavier with each step, her head lulling to her left to rest on Scorpius's arm, the sweet liquor that had promised her that she could do anything now seemed to be reaping its pay. The cold was biting at her fingers and toes as the warmth of the Firewhiskey withdrew to her stomach.

Suddenly, Scorpius's feet stuck to the gravelly shore as if he had stepped in tar. Rose almost fell forward, but her hand in Scorpius's pocket saved her.

"What was that?" She said, both irritated and horribly sleepy in tone.

"Shhh… Look, Rose." Scorpius pointed in front of them.

"Don't you shush m- Oh Merlin…" Rose couldn't finish her admonishing response.

There, about fifty meters away on the rocky shore, stood one of the Wizarding World's most amazing creatures, the Unicorn. Its golden hooves clicked along on the stony shore, the sound was like the tinkling of coins on a counter. The silver mane flowing superfluously for the slight breeze, its ear perked before it slowly turned its head. The beast's legendary horn shimmered in the moonlight, Rose couldn't pull her eyes away to thank Scorpius, to kiss him, and tell him she'd remember this forever. But just as she gained the willpower to pull her eyes away, it was gone. In the blink of an eye, a mare, she supposed as it didn't have the usual equestrian feature of a stallion, of at least five hundred kilos had vanished without a trace.

"I think we should go back to the castle, Rose." She didn't respond, she only pulled him closer to her body, the weather was still frightfully cold.

**Corbin Goyle**

**16 January 2021 (Saturday)**

**6:52AM**

He shot out of bed, an hour before dawn, and pulled on a pair of jeans, a green Slytherin Quidditch t-shirt, and grabbed a black winter trench coat. He spent a couple of minutes in the bathroom, messing with his hair, so that it wasn't completely in his eyes. Corbin ran down to the commons, it was empty as it was a Saturday and most people like to sleep in, and he left for breakfast.

Corbin took a bowl of oatmeal, a couple sausages, a glass of pumpkin juice, and another of milk for breakfast. About fifteen minutes later, the big wooden doors on the opposite side opened. In rushed a Hufflepuff girl, it only took him about a ten seconds to recognize her golden hair. She got some toast and a cup of tea and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Corbin looked around; no one else was there, except for a rather tired looking Flitwick. He grabbed his pumpkin juice and stood up. He walked over to her table and sat down.

"Good morning." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Good morning, what's wrong?" Corbin asked as he took a swig of juice.

"My brother is such a- such a git." She sighed and she began spreading red currant jam on her toast. "He tried to make me cancel the date. I hate him sometimes."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the nicest guy. Aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be friendly?"

Emmalyn stopped spreading jam and pointed the butter knife at Corbin.

"He's my brother, Corbin. I'm the only one who can badmouth him." She smiled as she said it but Corbin knew she was serious.

"Alright then. So, why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I'm usually up around now, but my friends were in comas today so I didn't have to wait on them. I just took a shower, did my hair, got dressed, and came down for breakfast."

They talked about the match; the position match-ups, the weather as it was looking to be rather cold but not a hint of rain. Rose and Bijou were the next two into the Great Hall, after a couple of Ravenclaws that had been busily reading. The two girls were giggling and talking excitedly about something as the entered; they looked across the hall and saw Corbin, their conversation stopping dead. Nothing would have distinguished him from any Hufflepuff, except for his green shirt and his ridiculous height. They slowly approached, as if Emmalyn was a deer or some other easily spooked animal. Which Emmalyn seemed to be determined to resemble, as she buried her pretty face behind Corbin's arm.

"Hello, Emmalyn?"

"Y-Yes." She nervously stammered back.

"We're Rose Weasley and Bijou Zabini." Rose said as she took a seat and a cup of tea.

"Hi." Bijou said as she gave a short wave.

"We've been friends with Corbin since first year, we just wanted to make sure he was with someone who would fit him."

"We-well, of course, I would. I'm the head of my year in Charms and Herbology, I've been a member of Professor Longbottom's gardening club for two years now, and on the Summer break I tutor my friends."

"Well, I'm surprised. That's quite the resume. Corbin, she is way too good for you." Rose and Bijou giggled.

Emmalyn looked to Corbin worriedly, afraid that she had said something wrong.

"Oh come on, Rose. Don't pick on her too much, she's not a Slytherin. She can't take too many barbs, alright?"

"I'll try, Corbin."

"What do you mean by that?"

"No-nothing, it's just-" Rose luckily cut in before Corbin could talk his way out of a relationship.

"He means that the Slytherin house isn't like yours. We're not all friends and have parties to celebrate, it's not like that. I mean, Corbin and I and the rest of our group is really close-knit, but otherwise it's like prison. Every move you make is scrutinized and plotted against, if they didn't have wands, Slytherins would have a shiv, I bet. Parties are an excuse to show-off your wealth and friends are pawns. He wasn't saying you're less than us or anything. He was just reminding us you aren't as fucked in the head as the rest of those guys."

"Oh. Okay." She looked to Corbin again and he nodded to affirm what Rose had said. He didn't notice the difference from his home life, but he did know that Emmalyn wasn't like the Slytherins.

The Slytherin Chasers were abusing the Hufflepuffs' defense, scoring on nearly every possession. He almost felt bad for Rose's baby brother, almost. Emmalyn had convinced Corbin to sit in the Hufflepuff stands, he didn't need much convincing after Rose's little rant, but he hadn't wanted to impose.

So now he was sitting on a cushioned bleacher, scrutinizing the second year that was playing in his stead. Cringing when he missed a pass or didn't take advantage of a bludger's misfire, wanting to yell and scream, but he wanted to just enjoy the time with Emmalyn. Albus was hot on the Snitch and Justin was completely lost.

The wind was bracing, Corbin and Emmalyn were huddled together closely. Corbin would have really enjoyed the contact, her rosy cheeks pressed to his chest and his arm around her, if it weren't for the bloke that was pressing to his back. Apparently, Hufflepuff hadn't heard of personal space.

Albus dove out of the air, down on to the Hufflepuff crowd. He grabbed something meters above their heads before halting above them. He took off his charmed goggles that Bijou had gotten him, they worked well in the cold Corbin guessed.

"Hope I didn't ruin your date, Corbin." Albus gave a chuckle, held out his hand and opened his palm. The snitch sat in his palm, its wings folded as the game had ended. "I just needed to get this guy."

The crowd burst into a roar of boos, Albus waved to Corbin and Emmalyn, and then he zipped off before the students could start throwing things. Corbin smiled to Emmalyn and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It was great game.

**James Potter**

**18 January 2021 (Monday)**

**8:36AM**

After a four year career as Gryffindor's King, you'd think that he'd be used to waking up hungover. And you'd be right. James Sirius Potter more often than not woke up with a dry mouth and a pounding head ache. But this morning, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt more pain that he had when he had crashed into the stands in fifth year. That was part of why he only played Seeker when his team needed it, otherwise he played Chaser. It was a hazardous occupation. He didn't know what he had drank that made his legs and the rest of his lower body numb, but it must've been some good booze.

He had had to grab some toast to go and chug a glass of milk before rushing to class. Darryl was his partner for Potions that week; he was already getting set before class started. Professor Longbottom had pressed him to excel in Potion class, and he did, he wasn't head of the class in it but he was definitely in the top ten.

"Oi, Darryl. How'd you make out last night? Shag that Ravenclaw I saw you chatting up?"

Darryl looked up, and his sweater sleeve almost caught fire as his arm went to James, pulling him in tight. He quickly began to whisper in James's ear about the night before.

"What the hell happened to you?" He hissed.

"Did I throw up or something?" James joked.

"No, not exactly. Have anyone in your bed this morning?"

"Nah, didn't see anything worth the trouble. I guess I blacked out and went to bed."

"Oh, okay." Darryl sighed in relief.

"What? What happened, man? You're acting weird."

"I'm acting weird? I'm acting weird!"

"Yeah."

"You're the one who kissed Clovis." Darryl accused.

"As a joke?" James said, already laughing to himself.

"Well, that's what you said. Then you got to full-on snogging, I thought I was going to have to hose you two down! Next thing we know, you are gone. I'm glad to hear it didn't go further than that."

"Ye-yeah. I must've been smashed."

"Certainly sounds like it. You can play it off as a joke, man. I know you."

James had a sinking feeling in his stomach, like he wanted to remember that. He waved it off as just being hungry, toast and milk really wasn't enough for him. He took a seat next to Darryl, but he cringed at the pain of sitting. Professor Vane waltzed in and began lecturing, James didn't understand it. He could have asked Darryl to explain it then, but his mind jumped to have Clovis explain it later, after they laughed about the party, of course.

**Reviews are like little internet hugs. So, give me a couple.**


	18. Gryffindor Blood

**A/N: I'm going to try to wrap up Red Queen before September; as such there will be another time jump after the next chapter.**

**James Potter**

**18 January 2021 (Monday)**

**12:00PM**

James lumbered through the halls, his hamstring or whatever was still tight. His pace was slow and measured as he approached the Great Hall, cringing as he had to descend another flight of stairs. He entered the Hall, the tables filling as people arrived from class. Clusters of joking friends were forming at every house's table. His eyes went to Slytherin, he would have thought it strange to not look for Darryl or Fred, but he really didn't get to, a pair of arms slung themselves around his neck.

"Oh, fuck!" James threw the arms off his body and turned around. "Oh Clovis, it's just you."

"Just me?"

"You must've just been following through with that joke from last night." James smiled widely.

"What joke?" Clovis's eyes narrowed

"You know the snogging joke, from the party." James said his look of happiness changing to confusion.

"That was a joke?" Clovis mirrored his confusion.

"Y-yeah. Wasn't it?"

"I really wish you would have let me in on that joke. I might not have gone through the trouble of buggering you all last night."

James face lost all of its usual color. He may have even lost a freckle or two from his cheeks. His blood ran cold and thick like syrup through his veins. His brain was sending off messages like he drowning, '_PANIC! PANIC! WE'RE DYING!_'

"What?" His voice a weak whisper was a parody of his usual raucous tone.

"You don't remember?" Clovis smirked, something about it made James's heart stop. "You got tore up last night. We were having fun together, really buddy-buddy. Then you whisper that you want to kiss me. I did it, thinking it was a joke."

"It was!" James exclaimed, inaudible over the crowd noise.

Clovis seemed shocked that James had interjected, he then continued. "But later, when the shock value was gone, you still had your tongue down my throat. You pulled me out of there and made me take you to my Head Boy chambers, and well… you seem to be limping quite a bit, James." That damned smirk still on his slightly bruised lips.

James fell incredibly silent. His breath quickened, his chest tightened. His brain was reminding him that he had woken up in Clovis's bedroom, on the carpet which wasn't that strange for him. His feet turned and he ran out of the Hall, up to Gryffindor Tower, Clovis wouldn't be able to get him then.

**Albus Potter**

**12:10PM**

"Your brother is such a burk." Clovis said out of nowhere.

"Well, I'm fine, Clovis. Thanks for asking. What was your first clue?" He speared a slice of honey-baked ham and shoved it into his mouth.

"You're right. I shouldn't be surprised." He sighed and sat down, spooning greens onto his plate. "Where are the love birds?"

"Rose apparently drank herself under the table. Scorp is looking after her, I'm telling their professors that she got a bad cold and Scorpius is in the infirmary with her."

"Ah." They went back to eating, the co-captains of Slytherin Quidditch. "So, how's my sister?"

Albus almost choked on the food he had shoveled into his mouth.

"Oh? I was asking about grades, but it seems you have something else in mind." Clovis cocked an eyebrow.

"N-no. No, I don't. The mash just went down the wrong pipe."

"Albus, I don't care if you shag my sister. We're mates, plus I'd be a hell of a hypocrite if I was against it."

Albus was a horrible red color, and it clashed with his emerald tie.

"We haven't gone that far." Albus mumbled.

"… Mum would be disappointed." Blaise's oldest said, looking very disinterested.

"What!" Albus piped up.

"You have no idea how happy she was when Bijou sent that letter home, saying you two were together. She still sends me one a week asking if Bijou has morning sickness."

"What's wrong with her…?" Albus said, stabbing his mashed potatoes.

"She's just one of those women that go mad at the word 'baby.'" Clovis shrugged.

"What about a baby?" Bijou said as she sat down and began pouring a glass of juice.

Albus began to visibly panic, looking from Clovis to Bijou and back again while hyperventilating. Clovis smoothly transitioned into a lie.

"Mum sent me a letter about Scorpius's aunt, Daphne, who had a baby a few months ago. Apparently she can't get enough of helping with little Ethel." Clovis gave Albus a look like 'you are welcome.'

"Forty is kind of late to be starting a family, isn't it?" Bijou said

"Mom said the same thing, but apparently Greengrass women do that. I can ask her to send you some pictures if you want." Clovis shrugged, piling his dishes as he got ready to leave.

"No thanks", Bijou laughed lightly. "She goes overboard sometimes."

"I'm going to go chase my man. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Clovis said as he grabbed his bag and left.

Bijou watched as her brother left, she then turned back to her boyfriend.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" She asked seriously.

Albus froze, again blushing furiously.

"I think I'll be going ahead. See you in Runes." He grabbed his bag, Bijou called for him as he left. There was no way in Azkaban that he was sharing that conversation.

**Rose Weasley**

**10:00AM**

Sweat poured from her furrowed brow. Her light mewling showed her approval of Scorpius's slow but forceful ministrations. In the background there was the excitable crackle of the fireplace and the tinkling of a charmed teapot, asking if it should pour another cup. To be doing this in the Slytherin Commons, while the rest of the student body was away in class, was hardly unthinkable, but they had been careful lately. Caution was never Rose's style.

"Oh Merlin. That feels so good… I almost forgot how magnificent you are with your hands, Scorpius." Another soft moan escaped her mouth.

"Then I should remind you, yes?"

"Mhmm… Ngh, ow, ow, not there. No there!" She whined.

"Rose, just bear with it, it'll feel better in a second." He coaxed as he continued against he will.

"No, means 'no'!" Rose said as she kicked Scorpius off of her with her leg. He didn't go far, but the message came across.

"Why'd you do that? I was almost done."

"I'm the one with a fever, Scorpius. What I say, goes. You were being way too rough. I'm very delicate." She pouted as she said the last bit.

"I'm not giving you another foot rub though." Scorpius said as he brushed off his sweater where he had been kicked.

"That's fine. You did a good job." She said as she tightened and flex her left foot, light pops came from the joints.

Scorpius gave very good massages and she liked a foot massage every once in a while. Today seemed as good a time as any, with everyone away. She swore Scorpius had a foot fetish but he was adamant in his denial, so she often let it go.

She slipped her sock back on, since she wasn't going to class or the regular meals, she hadn't dressed in her uniform. Rose had on a pair of sweat pants, gray with some muggle designer's name on it, a pink t-shirt and some black hand-knitted socks her mother had made. Her father always made a joke about 'someone finally wanting to wear her knitting' when Rose wore them, her mum always gave him a swat on the arm for that.

Her boyfriend placed his hand on her forehead, brushed some stay hairs away, and stuck his palm back to her sweat-stained forehead. Rose hated being treated like a child, but when she still had a hangover, a waning headache and a slight fever since that morning, she didn't mind as much. It made her feel secure, taken care of. She sighed in contentment.

"You still have a bit of a fever. I'll get you some more tea." He stood up, walked over to the coffee table, and poured a cup of tea. Scorpius dropped a sugar cube into the cup, turned and handed it to Rose.

She took a sip, cringing at the bitterness. "I want more sugar."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to get more dehydrated if I put much more in." Scorpius sat on the foot rest of the chair Rose was sitting in.

"Fine…" She sighed as she continued drinking. "My head is killing me."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't drink."

"I overdid it, Scorpy. It's not the end of the world." She looked at him, warning him not to start demanding things from her.

Scorpius was silent for a bit, shifting uneasily in his seat.

"I just don't want you to begin depending on this stuff, like Corbin did." He sighed.

"The only thing that I depend on is you, Scorpius." She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I get something more than a kiss?"

"I didn't hear a 'mistress' in that." Rose stated simply.

"Would you take pity upon me, Mistress? I am but a lowly servant to your whims." Scorpius gave a cheeky smile.

"Let me finish my tea first." She drank it down quickly but with dignity, and set the cup onto the saucer on the table.

She stood and sat on Scorpius's lap, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. Her lips playfully kissed and nipped at his earlobe. Her right hand pulled around from his neck, she began pulling and unknotting his tie. Rose pulled Scorpius's arms behind him, tying a square knot around his wrists with the silk cravat.

"Oh?" Scorpius gave that trademarked smirk.

"Shh… Quiet." She placed her finger on his lips, he shuddered at the touch.

"I must have bruised my lip in the match." It was true. There was a purple bump on his bottom lip.

"Hm." Her finger gently caressed the bruise, but it was quickly replaced by a hungry set of lips.

For Scorpius, it was painful with the bruise but it felt good, a slight tingle. Bitter-sweet as it were. Rose had read about something like this in one of her smut novels; the worse-for-wear, sweaty Quidditch player coming back to his eager fiancée after another violent day on the pitch. That had been a favorite, especially as Scorpius became more and more prolific in his play. Her hands tore at his button-up, with one or two flying off in her haste. She wanted badly to relive her fantasies.

Rose could feel Scorpius's eyes on her as she undressed him. No protests or complaints came from him, only the occasional hiss of arousal as her pelvis playfully ground into his. '_Fuck all this._' She sat up, pulled her wand out of her pocket and gave it a flick, Scorpius's clothes disappeared immediately. She deposited her wand in the sweatpants' pocket and then returned to the buffet of pale flesh. Her hand went to his handle, she gave a slow pull.

"Come." She said.

"Isn't it a bit early, Mistress?" He replied, a smile on his bruised lip.

"Don't be cheeky, Scor." She gave his precious possession a more forceful embrace.

That shut him up quickly. She led him up the stairs to the Boys' dorms. Up past the First year, the Second year, the Third year dorms, to the Fourth year dorms, she opened the door, leading the boy behind her. She sat on Scorpius's bed, his length still in her mitt, the smell of seven boys, all of them sweating, sleeping, and masturbating, was assaulting her nose.

"Oh, our friend seems distracted." Scorpius's dick had grown complacent at her touch and was now receding. "We'll fix that."

Her fingers gently rose from the base to the head, her thumb swirling around the spongy head before returning to the base. A reaction was evident. She gave the head a small peck, and then she slowly took his manhood into her mouth. Scorpius couldn't help but give a guttural groan at this. Rose slowly bobbed her head, gaining speed as Scorpius's body began to contract. Her hand shot to his base, gripping it tightly, let the head fall from her mouth. Rose looked up to him, her big blue eyes meeting his fevered quicksilver orbs.

"You have to hold this." She instructed.

Scorpius flexed every muscle he could in the attempt to contain himself. Rose stood up, pivoted around Scorpius while keeping his eyes on her. She lightly pushed him onto the bed, face up, he grunted at the cushioned blow. One pearl drop leaked out from the angry red tip.

"Oops…" She grinned, "It seems Scorpy can't hold his water."

She bent down and licked the bead from his crown. Rose paused, like a cat waiting for its prey. But no more came, _'good, I can only punish him so much before he enjoys it.'_ She pulled the pink tee over her head, slipped the sweat pants off. She stood there in black underwear, very plain as she hadn't felt like having those wires poking at her, and her knit socks.

"So, what should I do?"

She stood on the bed, taking a second to gain her balance on the cushion.

"I don't know, Mistress."

"I think it's fitting that apologize to me, as a first repentance."

She lifted her foot, pressing it to his warm flesh. Scorpius looked up to her, a questioning look on his face. Rose ignored it, her foot dragged across his skin, down to his groin.

"I'm sorry." Her foot only came closer. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mistress! I'm sorry, mistress."

"This means that much to you?" She purred as he nodded furiously. "Oh."

She pressed her clothed big toe to the veined base of his penis, drawing it to the tip. Scorpius moaned at the touch, surprised as he had expected something more painful. Her lips curled, she had only read about this and she had wanted to try it, it heartened her to be successful. She gave another experimental stroke. Scorpius's hips bucked, he had already been so close and now she was teasing him. Rose brought her leg up, using a bit of balance, and removed her sock.

She again slid her toes over his length once again. Scorpius closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch. His length twitched again.

"Are you going to cum, Scorpius?" Rose cooed. Scorpius nodded silently. "Too bad."

"What?"

"This was fun, I'm done." She said as she jumped down to the floor and began putting on her sweatpants.

"But I'm not!" He looked to his painful looking erection.

"I have a headache, Scorpius…" Really the hangover had disappeared a while ago as had the headache.

"Please, please! I'm almost there, let me cum, Mistress!" He struggled against his restraints.

"I don't know…" She sighed as if in deep thought, '_I love screwing with him. He'll do anything to get off, so adorable._'

"Please, I'll do anything." She liked the conviction in his eyes, it made her moist.

"Hmm, okay." She shrugged, as if he had asked for help with an essay.

She slid off her sweatpants. Molly had bought them as Christmas gift, so she didn't wear them often. Rose slipped off her plain underwear. Scorpius licked his lips.

"Scorpius, I'm not really up for this. You'll have to get me warmed-up, okay?"

Scorpius nodded furiously, he was up for a bit of 'quid pro quo'. Rose stood on the mattress once again, stepped over his head, presenting herself to her submissive. She squatted down, pressing her petals to his lips, his tongue quickly going to work. Scorpius was dedicated, gentle but forceful in his service.

Despite her earlier protests, she had been very eager. Scorpius didn't have to do much to get the juices flowing. Her hips began to grind against Scorpius's mouth, and a soft moan escaped her lips. '_I might as well hold up my end of the bargain._' She was just a bit too short to take him into his mouth, past the tip, so she took what she could and began to massage his cock with her right hand, her left was busy tweaking her nipple.

It was going to be a decadent, sex filled day.

**Clovis Zabini**

**12:45PM**

"Please let me in." Clovis sighed. He was getting a bit testy at the fat bint's resistance.

"I'm sorry, dearie, but unless you have a password, I can't let you pass."

Clovis sighed again and massaged his temple.

"Now, get your scrawny little Slytherin butt down to the dungeon where you belong."

That was it. The camel's back just broke. Straw was everywhere. Oh, the tragedy.

"Listen here, you obese two-dimensional crone, you had better let me in or so help me, I will set you on fire." He said calmly but intensely.

The woman, in her flowing Greco-Roman tunic, stared with wide eyes at the seventeen year-old boy before her. There was a slight groan as she hinged backwards, as if backing away. Clovis marched inside, nodding his thanks to her as he passed.

There were a few second years talking crap and making jokes in the commons. As he passed they gave him a bit of a sideways look. Clovis opened his mouth, realizing he couldn't threaten to light them on fire.

"Head Boy duties. Carry on." He headed for the Gryffindor boys' dorms.

It took a bit out of him to reach the seventh year dorm. It was a bit longer than the Slytherin's staircase. He knocked at the door, no answer. Once more for good measure, still no answer. He threw the door open to find the man of the hour, bottle in hand.

"What the fuck, Darryl!" James drunkenly yelled.

Clovis sighed. He walked over to the bed, James's eyes focused on him. As focused as they could be, given his condition.

"What do you want?" He recognized Clovis, something to be celebrated as the bottle was already nearing half empty.

"Oh, you know. A quick buggering before History of Magic?" Clovis said, it was a joke but James didn't seem to catch on. "Give me that." He said as he took the bottle.

"I need that…" James groaned.

"Oh, really? _You_ need this?" He took a hard swig, feeling it burn his stomach and warm him from within. "Because I could have sworn that I was the one who has the problem."

"What problem? You got to fuck me, right?" He took a weak swipe at the bottle, but Clovis held it out of his grasp. "Must have wanted to do that for a while, Clovis."

"But I didn't. I didn't think you liked blokes, after the way you reacted when you saw me and Ted. I-I just couldn't say no, that makes me sound like a whore." He drank some more Firewhiskey.

"Let's not talk about that burk. So what's your problem?" James rolled over, giving Clovis enough room to sit down. Clovis took the seat, wiping his lips on his shirt sleeve.

"I like men who aren't available."

"I don't know what that Nott bitch keeps saying, but I'm not dating her."

"No, no, she's after Darryl now. But that's not the point, you're not gay. This was a mistake, we both know that."

James just lay there, staring at the ceiling, so Clovis continued.

"I mean, that's why you ran. That's why you're up here, drinking yourself half to death." He took another swig.

James's brown eyes left the vaulted ceiling, looking onto Clovis. "I ran because I was confused and that's an old bottle, you've had about as much as I have." He took the bottle away from Clovis.

Clovis's ears only heard two words. "You _were confused_? What are you now?"

"James Potter" He sat up slowly. "D'you know what they say about mistakes, Clovis?"

"What?" Clovis sat there, his skin felt tight and hot.

"It's only a mistake if it happens once." He lent in close, Clovis could smell the Firewhiskey on his breath.

**Corbin Goyle**

**25 January 2021 (Monday)**

**5:30PM**

Corbin sat in the nursing wing; he was quite used to it. He had been without the eye patch for more than a week, but Madam Pomfrey had wanted to make sure the concussion wasn't lingering and that the bone had mended properly.

So, now here he was, a lit wand waving in front of his eye. His lid was straining to stay open in face of the incandescent blue light. But finally the aged woman put the wand down, Corbin sighed as he blinked once again. It felt good.

"Everything seems fine, your eye is in good health and your ocular bone is properly mended."

"Great, can I go now?"

"Not quite, I still have a few questions that want you to answer truthfully."

'_Damn it,_' he thought. "Alright, shoot."

"Have you had any headaches recently, in the past week?" She questioned.

"No." He shook his head.

"Nausea? How's your appetite been?" She wrote something down on a notepad she had picked up.

"No, I've been eating about the same."

"Any memory loss?"

"No."

"How's your schoolwork been?"

"Fine. Am I clear to play?"

"Yes, good luck." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Corbin stood and walked out of the room.

Outside in the hall, Emmalyn was waiting for him. He smiled at her and she shyly smiled back. It was their one week anniversary, Corbin hadn't thought it was that big of a deal but Rose and Bijou had harped on him to have something prepared. He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him, and he began leading her up through the castle.

"So, your check-up went fine?" She asked as the ascended a flight of stairs.

"Yep, she cleared me to play against Gryffindor." Corbin turned to her a smiled.

"I can't wait to see you play next month." She blushed a bit as she leaned against shoulder, her other hand tugging at his shirt sleeve.

They continued down the hall, taking a left, then another left. Emmalyn looked to Corbin, thinking maybe they were lost in a corridor but Corbin just smiled at her. They continued and then they were standing at a rather ordinary looking door, the bottom fringe was scorched black. Corbin opened the door and held it open for Emmalyn.

"I thought a private dinner might be nice."

Emmalyn smiled and entered the room. Her brother had been an ass for most of the week, so their meetings had been short and light. Slytherin beating Hufflepuff handily hadn't helped him earn any fans either, so this was a nice way to spend some quality time together.

There was a white-clothed table in the center of the room, a small chandelier hanging above, a small trolley with a few silver domes, and two chairs. Emmalyn stood before the table, very surprised at the display. Corbin pulled out her chair for her, which she took happily.

"So, what's all this for?" Emmalyn said as Corbin took his seat.

"Isn't it our one week anniversary?" Corbin began redoing the math in his head.

"It is, but this might be a bit much, right?" Emmalyn looked to her lap.

"We can leave if you don't like it." He said glumly, he had made her uncomfortable.

"No, no, I just meant it must've been quite a bother for you. I really appreciate this."

There was a moment of silence as the two awkward teenagers sat in the Room of Requirement.

"I think we should eat before the food goes bad." He flicked his wand and two plates floated onto the table. "This should be a spinach and Belgian endive salad with balsamic vinaigrette."

Emmalyn speared a curled green leaf, a bit of coffee-coloured dressing dripping from the sprig. It had a slight bitterness that complimented the savory and tart flavors of the dressing and, as she found, the smooth texture of the spinach.

"Did you eat a lot of stuff like this at home?" Emmalyn smiled.

"At Scorpius's place or at parties, we didn't eat anything like this at home." He wanted to be compliant, but it was starting to get a bit sensitive.

"Oh, why not?" She forked a tomato.

"I don't want to talk about it." Corbin responded firmly.

"Okay…" She looked to her food, Corbin felt his heart tighten.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's your right. I shouldn't push you to talk about things that make you uncomfortable." She still wasn't looking at him, he felt like a horrible person in that moment.

"You deserve to know. I just- I'm just not ready."

"So, I'll just be waiting." She gave a brave smile, Corbin could see a bit of sadness in it too. "I'm very patient."

They ate the rest of the meal; herb-rubbed lamb shank and farina, and treacle tart, discussing Quidditch and school. Emmalyn had a better grasp of the sport than Corbin would have guessed; he deduced that's what happened when your brother was the team Captain. And though she was a year below him, she had a very good understanding of the topics they covered.

They moved to the couch afterwards, enjoying the time together. They held hands, moving to an embrace when they were comfortable. Corbin loved the smell of her hair, a bit like honey and chamomile. He experimentally gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned to him and kissed him on the lips. He broke it after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, about not wanting to talk about my childhood. I just-"Emmalyn put a finger to his lips, pressed her lips to the other side of her finger, kissing him again. She slowly pulled away.

"Tell me when you're ready. Don't apologize."

They stayed like that until it was about time for the Prefects to start patrols. Corbin walked Emmalyn to Hufflepuff Basement, she pecked him on the cheek and he headed back to the Dungeons. Scorpius and Albus were still awake, talking about the Quidditch match that weekend. Corbin peeled off his clothes and slipped into bed, he cast a very strong silencing charm. He'd miss breakfast the next day.

**13 February 2021 (Saturday)**

**8:53AM**

The air stung with the vicious venom of ice and cold. The slush on the ground, once celebrated by the student body as pure, white snow, was now an ugly brown and slick to the step. Thick trails of boot prints trekked through the snow to the Pitch, the odd pack of students may have still be making that journey, chatting though they were dangerously close to the starting whistle.

Two very similar sets of teenage boys and girls readied themselves for the biggest Quidditch match of the year. Seventh years shook hands and jostled each other, while younger players hoped to play, to take part of one of the greatest rivalries in Wizarding History, or only not to puke during the match.

The stands groaned and creaked with joyous agony under the weight of hundreds of Wizarding England's finest. The Wintery winds rocked the ancient Ash wood beams like a fussing child. Students babbled on, huddled masses of Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, as they waited for the Snitch to fly.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**8:57AM**

He wrapped the athletic tape tightly around his wrists, the veins in his fists strained against his skin. Mentally, he ran through the plays for the game; _'Corbin brings up the Quaffle, I cross with Blakely. Pass to me; pass back if a bludger is coming, if not score. Blakely brings it up, Corbin goes low and I go high, flying scissor to out maneuver Longbottom, Proskoff to Corbin for the surprise goal. I bring it up, score.' _Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder; he spun around to see Corbin.

"Clovis is giving a speech in a second." Corbin said, Scorpius nodded and tore the tape.

The Team Captain, Clovis to only a few, the younger players didn't dare call him anything else, stood before his team. A black board behind him, a charmed piece of chalk busily flew as he spoke.

"I have seen bad Slytherin teams, I've played for them. I've built great teams as a captain, but this team, this year's team, will go down in history! This team will write that history tonight in Gryffindor blood!" A small hoot and holler rose from the team, Clovis quickly quieted it. "Potter and Malfoy, I need to discuss the roster."

**Albus Potter**

Clovis usually gave the speeches, being a captain for the past two years had given him plenty of experience. Albus stood up from straddling the bench, stepped over it, and headed over to Clovis. Scorpius joined them from his right.

"What's up, Clovis?" Albus said, Scorpius had been about to ask the same. The roster was usually set in stone by the Monday before.

"I just heard from one of our spies," the Slytherin Quidditch team had had spies since the first students set foot within the walls, "apparently Potter, uh… James has been taking all of the Seeker practice this week. I'm sure he's trying to be the team's ace for his last match."

It was a smart plan, James was a bit slower than Albus but he was every bit the Seeker he was, and if it came down to strength, James would win over his thinner, shorter brother.

"So, Scorpius is going to seek for us." Clovis said.

Scorpius was the Slytherin team's secret weapon as it were, Albus had taught him most of the positions tricks and it was about as fast, with his Firebolt Mark XI, as Albus was on his Comet Special.

"We're doing the Zabini Cross." The two younger players nodded.

**Clovis Zabini**

**9:00AM**

It should be noted that before a match, each team captain is required to give a roster for the referee to check that no Snitchnipping, a Snitch grab by a non-Seeker, occurs. This list has the players' names, numbers, and their position. Clovis's hands shook as he handed the sheet of parchment to the referee and flying teacher, Oliver Wood.

His players mounted their brooms, Scorpius and Albus were shoulder to shoulder. Clovis wanted it to be as difficult as possible to decide was going on.

This was his child, his baby, he had been dreaming of this since Albus and Scorpius's second year on the team, when Albus had caught a pixie cough and had missed the Hufflepuff match. Scorpius had to fill in, and despite a miraculous grab by Hufflepuff, Clovis had noted the little Malfoy's ability.

The Quaffle was in the air and the fans went crazy. He'd be too busy dealing with Bludgers to watch them closely, but by the deep groan from the Slytherin stands to his right and the roar of laughter from Gryffindor on his right; he knew his scheme was already on the right foot.

**Oliver Wood**

**8:59AM**

He always read the rosters twice before the beginning of the game. He had been doing it for almost twenty years now.

_Slytherin Quidditch Roster_

_Vs. Gryffindor- 13 February 2021_

_1 Scorpius Malfoy Chaser_

_2 Clovis Zabini Beater_

_3 Finn Drexel Keeper _

_4 Fredric Blakely Chaser_

_5 John McNair Beaters_

_6 Albus Potter Seeker_

_7 Corbin Goyle Chaser_

**Albus Potter**

**9:01AM**

He never understood why Scorpius running into and blurting him was a part of the 'Zabini Cross.' But it certainly left him dizzy.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

As soon as the pitch stopped spinning, Scorpius's eyes began scanning for the Snitch. Albus looked totally lost, as was part of the plan, to make it seem as if they were both incapacitated due to the collision. He had thought it a very simple but important part of the tactic.

He slowly floated away from the other Chasers who were still fighting for the Quaffle. Without James or Scorpius, both teams' Chasing corps were sorely underpowered. Corbin finally got a grip and began speeding towards the other end. He dodged a bludger and threw a hard bend to the right hoop. That was the first score of his career.

Potter was dipping and diving, trying to get his brother to chase him, a league trick their mother had been famous for. But Scorpius was the seeker, his eyes gently scanned the grass, James hadn't been a seeker for almost two years, his fundamentals were weak. Scorpius took off with the other Chasers, to play that he was still one of them as Albus chased after his brother.

**Rose Weasley**

She cringed at the collision of her cousin and her boyfriend, it was pretty scary after they spun out and looked like they were about to fall over. Rose seriously thought about decking the idiot behind them who called Scorpius a very unflattering name, but she was too busy trying to pull Bijou off after breaking the bloke's nose for calling Albus something similar.

**Albus Potter**

**9:29AM**

He was getting bored with this, his brother was completely lost. That's why he'd been flying around in a circle for the past fifteen minutes. Then he saw it, that glint in his brother's eye as he prepared for a dive. Albus looked to Scorpius, he saw it too as he frantically tried to extrapolate the older Potter's trajectory.

Both of the actual Seekers zoomed to one spot about three meters off the grass. James seemed to about to get there first, but Scorpius then pulled out another gear from somewhere and they collided mid-air. The Oliver Wood's whistle blew and shout was heard.

"Blathing on Mal-"

A fist shot into the air from a tangled mass of bodies, two golden sprigs sticking out from between the fingers. There was silence. What had just happened?

**James Potter**

'_Fuck! Fuck! Bloody fuck! Ugh!' _He could feel two or three bones that may as well be broken. The heavy taste of copper filled his mouth.

**Clovis Zabini**

**9:43AM**

"We had him down as our Seeker the whole time, whether or not you recognized it at the time, Professor Wood. Scorpius was our Seeker, so there was no Blathing and that means the play is good."

The professor stood there very silently, his brown eyes burning into his forehead, as if trying to determine his mind's inner-workings. He looked at the roster for the third time, which now, thanks to some Weird Weasley Word-changing Ink read:

_1 Scorpius Malfoy Seeker_

"You are either a cheater beyond belief or the greatest strategic mind since Josef Wronski…"

"There isn't much difference between the two, Professor. Now are you going to make the call or not? Both injured players can't leave the pitch until the game ends, you know that."

The man sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. He moved to stand in the center of the pitch to be easily seen by all four houses, a _sonorous_ charm helped him to be heard.

"Scorpius Malfoy was designated before the match to be the Slytherin team's Seeker. As such, there was no Blathing foul; furthermore, the Snitch grab by Scorpius Malfoy is good and Slytherin is awarded one hundred and fifty points. The match has ended, Slytherin wins, two hundred to ninety."

There was another moment of silence. Little did they know it, but they had just witnessed history. The Slytherin section burst into cheers while the other three denounced the result as utter bull shit. There would be many bottles of Firewhiskey opened tonight; Slytherin had just clinched the Quidditch Cup.

**A/N: A bit about Quidditch**

_**Proskoff Ploy- a play in which one player drops the Quaffle down to another player**_

_**Snitchnipping- a non-Seeker catching the Snitch**_

_**Blurting- intentionally locking brooms with another player, a foul if done to an opponent**_

_**Blathing- intentionally flying at a player and knocking them of their broom**_

_**Zabini Cross- hiding the identity of the Seeker, through the roster and a false collision**_

_**Josef Wronski- inventor of the Wronski feint: a Seeker diving sharply and then pulling up at the last moment in order to injure his opponent who is trailing him**_


	19. Congratulations

**Clovis Zabini**

**13 February 2021 (Saturday)**

**9:45AM**

Slytherin's Captain wore a robust smirk as the Slytherin students cheered and chanted 'Malfoy, Malfoy', crowding the bottom rows trying to get just a bit closer to the team as they headed back to their locker room. However Clovis's mind was stuck on James, he quickly looked over his shoulder to the Madam Pomfrey and Professor Longbottom as they loaded the boy onto the stretcher. James had already been given a Draught of Dreamless Sleep, he had been in a great deal of pain, but he had been rather tight lipped about it. Malfoy was being carried off by Professor Wood, as his injuries were significantly less severe; he even managed a small wave to his adoring housemates.

As the team entered the hall, the Slytherin cheers still echoing around them, his smirk slowly fell away. '_It wasn't supposed to go like that…_' He undressed and redressed quickly, not bothering with a shower, and packed his kit. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Clovis whipped around, the hand flew from him, and it was Finn Drexel, a fifth year player.

"Wh-what is it? What do you want?" Clovis said, a bit frantically.

"Clovis, it's your last game. Aren't you going to say something to the younger guys?" Finn shrugged. "You know thank them or whatever."

"Why would I- can't Potter take this one for me? He needs to learn to be a leader." Clovis looked over Drexel's right shoulder. "Where the fuck is he?"

"He's checking on Scorpius and his brother, probably." Drexel said simply.

"Fuck, you're right." Clovis ran his hand over his face, sighing heavily.

"Just like two minutes of feel-good bullshit and then you go sweep up that tail at the party, yeah?" Finn gave him a playful tap on the shoulder.

"Fine." He dropped his kit and slogged to the center of the locker room. "Oi, shut up, you fuck-heads."

Clovis then pulled every sports cliché out of his ass and fired it from his mouth. "We're more of a family than a team." "I'll always remember this year." Shit like that, he even shed a few tears. When he finally left, the entire locker room was cheering his name. '_Tossers._' His stride grew to a full sprint through the snow, frost burning his nose and his lungs, slush crunching under his shoes. Other students, depending on house, were sneering or just awe-struck as they returned to the castle.

Clovis came to the Infirmary, his breath was ragged, and his entire outfit smelled like sweat; from his black leather boots, his American blue jeans, to his green jumper and scarf. His hand reached for the knob, but it turned under its own volition. Out came Darryl Longbottom and a posse of Gryffindors, a collective hiss rose from the group like cold butter meeting a hot pan.

"McLaggan, you guys go ahead to the Tower, make sure everyone knows James's status. I'll take care of this one." Darryl said with a dark look on his face.

A lanky curly-haired boy, who looked to be a third year, nodded with a grin. The clique followed after him as they left. Clovis's attention didn't leave the brown hair boy with teeth that were just a little awkward in his mouth.

"So, what is his status?" Clovis said, not even realizing the implications. Very un-Slytherin.

"Why do you want to know, Zabini?" A wry smile on his lips. "Want to make sure you mangled him properly?"

"Th-that's not how it was supposed to go." Clovis mumbled, looking to his slush-coated boots.

"Oh? James would probably beg to differ, as would three-quarters of the students. But I'll let them know, 'That's not how it was supposed to go'…" The boy crossed his arms, attempting to look menacing.

"I would never hurt him." Clovis looked the Longbottom boy in the eyes.

"Well, you did. He broke both arms, compact fractures don't heal easily, and tore a few muscles in his leg. He'll be laid up for almost a month." Darryl said stoically. "Aren't you supposed to love him?"

"Wh-what?" Clovis almost choked on his words.

"Seriously, you two snogged in front of half of the school and you don't think someone would have figured it out?" Longbottom rolled his eyes.

"B-but-" Clovis began but he was cut-off unceremoniously.

"Lucky for you…" Longbottom paused for a second. "I know my friend better than he knows himself, so I tried to keep it quiet. Can't have everyone calling him a poofter when he hasn't come to terms, yeah?"

"So, what do you want?" Clovis raised an eyebrow.

"Not everyone is a Slytherin, Zabini." He cracked an actual smile. "But I guess you could… make him happy?"

Clovis had to stop himself from laughing. His friends knew about him and James, they encouraged it but it didn't feel like he had won someone over. This felt like a victory, like acceptance.

"I'll try. He is a bit of a burk though." Clovis grinned.

"Don't I know it? He's your problem now." Darryl patted him on the shoulder and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

Clovis again approached the Infirmary, turning the knob and entering. Madam Pomfrey was busily writing, probably order forms or patient charts. Clovis cleared his throat, trying to draw her attention but her eyes remained on the parchment.

"Second bed on the right." She pointed towards the beds, without looking up from her work.

Clovis smiled, as he felt that he was lighter than air at that moment. He walked down the make-shift hallway between the curtains, entering the second one on the right and that feeling of accomplishment and happiness left him. James lay in his bed, his arms held in splints to keep the Skele-grow from creating superfluous bone, his right leg was raised and restrained so James didn't strain the reattaching muscles. His face was a mess, bruises about his cheeks, and his bottom lip had a gash, through which the white of a canine peeked through.

Clovis wanted to leave, to send a gift to express his regret, but mostly he wanted to leave. But he didn't, he approached, and sat on a stool next to the bed, watching as the Potter boy took smooth but painful breaths, he'd occasionally cringe in his sleep. He sat there for the better part of the day, until Pomfrey walked in.

"What are you doing here, Mister Zabini? Go to dinner dear, I need to administer some potions."

"But he hasn't woken up yet, I need to tell him that I'm sorry." Clovis looked to the wizened matron.

She sighed, but the firm but cheerful look in her eyes didn't change. "I'll tell him that you came by, Mister Zabini. Now go get dinner or you'll be in a bed here too."

He begrudgingly nodded and left. Of course, after a light dinner he returned to the infirmary, but James still hadn't woken up. Clovis kept watching him, the boy he loved, as he slept, reminded of fairy tales and shitty movies based on them, as he restrained himself from testing those old clichés. Then Pomfrey waltzed in again, a bit more perturbed than she had been a few hours before, but not angry in the least.

"Mister Zabini, he's sleeping, and he'll be here in the morning. Now please, visiting hours are about over, you had better not make me call your professors." She warned, to which Clovis glumly nodded.

Clovis stood, after the mediwitch had left, gathering his bag, he brought it to get some work done. He had touched it, but at least he had tried. As he began to leave, he heard a hiss; he turned to see Scorpius lying in a bed.

"What are you doing here?" Clovis asked.

"Don't be so dense, though I guess that's what laying up with a Gryffindor does to you. I was the second part of that collision." He pointed to his leg, bandaged. "I'm just going to be here for a couple of days, but do you want me to watch him for you?"

Clovis nodded.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. It was a bit of bad luck, he'll laugh it up after all of this. When you see Rose, tell her I'm sorry that I'm going to miss Valentine's day with her." Scorpius glowered.

"Oh Hell, that's tomorrow isn't it?"

"No shit. Well, at least your boyfriend won't be awake for it." Scorpius started to chuckle, though he tried to suppress it. "That might make it easier to get a quick buggering though."

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Clovis said as he turned and left.

"Oh, come on! You know that was a joke!" Scorpius called after him.

**Corbin Goyle**

**4 June 2021 (Friday)**

**4:25PM**

He gnawed intensely on his quill, the answer was on the tip of his tongue but it certainly wasn't coming to him at the moment. Corbin had spent hours reviewing with Scorpius, Bijou and Albus. Even Emmalyn had even helped him organize his notes a bit, he was awful with organization. His notes were like a rat's nest of ink on parchment.

That seemed to be his undoing at the moment, the clerks of his memory riffling through files trying to remember the active ingredients of the Draught of Peace. He thought it very presumptive of her, Professor Vane, to put a fifth year potion on a fourth year exam but he could see why she had been so overly confident in her students. More than half of the class had been able to brew it to her satisfaction, Scorpius and Rose had earned fifteen points for the House because theirs was declared 'exemplary'.

'_Bloody Hell…_' He thought, and then it struck him. '_Hellebore!_'

He began to scribble down the answer, just as Professor Vane was walking by. Corbin gave her a quick glance, which she returned with a smile before she continued on. She had been a Gryffindor when she had been at school, but she was rather fair-minded, which Corbin respected. It was hard not to be at least a bit partial to one's house in Hogwarts; as a student or a professor.

"Quills down" The professor said with a _Sonorus _charm, a collective groan meeting her announcement.

Corbin gathered his papers, anxiety already pumping through his veins due to a blank essay question and a few unfinished short-answer response questions, and he proceeded to the front desk. He filed in line behind the other students, each of them placing their parchment on the Professor's desk at the front of the room, under the watchful eye of Romilda Vane, and then returned to their seats. Corbin was towards the back, he still had a habit of sitting in the back of a classroom. It had certainly been useful when he had a hangover or a black eye, but this time it had been due to the alphabetical ordered seat arrangement. Once everyone was again sitting in the single desks, which had been brought in from a storage classroom for the examination, Professor Vane cast another _Sonorus _charm to address the class.

"I understand that this year's exam was more demanding than last year's fourth year examination, but through this year I have witnessed this class's ability and I felt that you all could step up to this challenge." Vane took a deep breath.

"However, I can understand if some of you had difficulties with this test, as such there will be a small curve." A sigh flooded the room. "So… Have a delightful summer holiday, study for your OWLs. You are dismissed."

Corbin gathered his bag, empty besides a few scrolls of parchment, two bottles of ink, and a handful of quills, and slung it over his shoulder. Albus and Bijou were outside in the hall, discussing the test, Corbin joined them.

"What'd you get for seventeen?" Albus asked Corbin, the question had asked what the useable parts of a unicorn were.

"Well, you can't use the blood, so that leaves the hair, horn, and the hooves." Corbin replied.

"Damn, I forgot about the hoof." Albus ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair. "I always forget them."

"So, where are Rose and Scorpius?" Corbin said, as he was more than sure they would be ruining the curve for everyone.

"'Celebrating', I suppose." Bijou smirked.

"Are you serious? We just got out, how'd they get away that fast?" Corbin said in disbelief.

"Don't ask me, Corbin." Bijou said, her eyes flashing to somewhere over his shoulder. "But it seems you have some plans as well."

Corbin shot her a confused look. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, he was going back to the dorm and taking a nap. He wanted to put the exams behind him. Then he felt that tiny, warm hand thread itself through the crook of his arm, down his wrist, to clasp with his right hand, which slowly laced in turn with her hand.

"Hi." Emmalyn said breathlessly, she must have run from her last exam, Herbology.

"Hello." Corbin said, a deep blush spilling into his sallow face.

"Well, we'll just be on our way, it's nice to see you again Emmalyn." Albus said as he took Bijou's hand and headed off, possibly to the dorm. Corbin couldn't give a damn.

They stood there for a moment, enjoying the tender warmth of the other's presence amongst the sea of students, the occasional dirty look as the traffic went around them. Corbin wasn't sure what he should do; the thought to find a private little broom closet did occur to him, but for the moment his feet were _Epoximised _to the floor.Then he felt a slight tug on his arm, his trance was broken and he looked to his right side.

"Let's go." Emmalyn smiled up at him, which he returned, goofily.

"To where, Emma?" She had already begun to pull him down the hall, so he changed his gait so that they were walking evenly.

"It'll be a surprise, yeah?" She nuzzled her head into his arm.

"Alright then." He adjusted his shoulder strap, as it was digging in a bit uncomfortably.

**Rose Weasley**

**14 February 2021 (Sunday)**

**6:39AM**

Rose had rolled out of bed at exactly six, while the other girls in her dorm were not that lucky. A late night of drinking in celebration of Slytherin's Quidditch Cup win and the early Valentine's celebration had incapacitated them thoroughly. Bijou wasn't even in her bed, she'd have to get the delicious details from her virgin, but hopefully-not-so-virgin-anymore, friend later that day. She had taken a long hot shower, lavishing her skin with sweet smelling soaps and body cream in preparation for the day, put her hair into a loose bun, and got dressed; a black skirt, loose green jumper, and white thigh-high socks.

Now, she was looking over her summer assignments; nothing too difficult, mainly just revisions of past material and memorization for the final year before their OWL testing. She could knock out the papers in a week or two and make some flashcards to review over the holidays, and then the rest of the summer would be dedicated to enjoying some quality time with her delicious Quidditch star.

Rose had heard some girls plotting to get their hands on him after the match by coming to visit him in the Infirmary because, quote, 'That prissy little ginger doesn't give two shits about him.' They would get theirs in due time, but that was something she wasn't concerned with that at the moment. She edged up the stairs to return her books before going to a breakfast, mostly likely alone. The door opened a little too quickly tapping against the stone walls, but in the echo chamber that was the Slytherin fourth year girls' dorm, it sounded like Big Ben. A resounding groan came from both of the beds.

"Sorry, girls." Rose apologized, though a bit of melody was in her voice. She didn't like those two much.

She dropped her books onto her bed and left the room, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When she arrived, she saw just who she wanted to see; Albus Potter and Bijou Zabini. Albus looked rather chipper, a bit of a shine to his smile, while his girlfriend looked harsh. Her hair was frizzy and untamed, while a tired look was dulling her amber brown eyes.

"Tough night?" Rose said as she appeared between the two.

Albus jumped in surprise, while Bijou continued to nurse a cup of Earl Grey, unphased by the interruption.

"N-not really." Albus said with that nervous grin he got from his father. Rose smelled blood in the water.

"Oh" Rose slithered to sit next to Bijou, "we missed you last night in the dorm, Bijou. Was it worth it? Aunt Ginny said his father wasn't that good the first time."

Bijou sighed, realizing she couldn't get through this without giving something up. She turned and gave a look to Albus before looking back to her best friend, while that tired look was still in her eyes.

"We just slept together."

"I bet you did."

"Rose, come on. I have a killer hangover, so I don't have the energy to lie." She massaged her temples. "We made out a little bit and then we went to his bed."

"You're no fun." Rose gave a little pout.

"Right now, I'm not." Bijou said as she finished her tea.

"So, the party got out of control?" This was more directed at Albus, he would have a better memory.

"Not really." Albus said, a bit more composed as he felt the inquisition was over. "There were a couple of idiots, same as ever, but Bijou and I just had a little too much to drink. Without Scorpius there to stare us down, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess." Rose began plating some eggs and waffles. "So why don't you look roughed up, Albus?"

Albus sat there for a second, as it seemed he had forgotten how to swallow. "I-I am James's brother, Rose, it's in my blood. I think we need to get going. Right, Bijou?" The Zabini nodded quickly and they were gone.

"Good for her." Rose said with a smirk, she didn't appreciate them lying. But catching them up in that lie would be magnificent, that could wait though.

She ate silently, enjoying the quiet before she returned to the mad house that was the Granger-Weasley residence after exams. Dad would yell across the house, asking mom where his favorite tie was, the red one with snitches on it. Her mother had tried four separate times to get rid of it, it was filthy with coffee and ink stains, and she was likely to try again. Hugo would likely get attached to some noisy muggle that lived nearby, and when Hugo had his little girlfriend over, no one could do magic in the damn house. This would at least give her a good excuse to go to Malfoy Manor, which her dad was only tolerant, he really did not like the idea.

Rose left the table a bit before nine, just as the least hungover of her housemates began to funnel in. Ravenclaws were awkwardly sharing Valentine's chocolate and handing over cards. Hufflepuffs were ignoring the normal breakfast fare in favor of sugar quills, chocolate frogs, acid pops, and fizzing whizbees, she didn't see her brother but that was his problem, not hers. Gryffindors were still bitter over their loss, glaring over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins attempted to gloat, but it is very hard to do when your mouth tastes like dog and your skull is attempting to explode and collapse, simultaneously.

She entered the Infirmary just as visiting hours began. Rose said a quiet hello to Madam Pomfrey and headed for Scorpius's bed. He still looked like that boy she had met on the Hogwarts Express when he slept; when he was awake he seemed more confident, more like a man. Something she both resented and welcomed. The days that they could spend sneaking around, shagging for hours, just watching the world go around from a window were slipping between their fingers.

They'd have to get jobs sooner or later, Scorpius said he was looking towards being a Healer, but Rose didn't really see it in him, and she had no clue of what to do, just as her mother had. She was so talented and passionate about so many things that she had no idea what she wanted; besides spending her days with Scorpius, of course. While she had been deep in thought, her hand had brushed a strand of hair from his brow. It was getting a bit too long. Scorpius slowly roused from his sleep.

"Rose?" Scorpius murmured, as his lips were sticky and dry with sleep.

"Morning, sleepy head." Rose said with a meek smile on her pouty lips.

"Happy Valentine's." Scorpius said as he reached for a glass of water that Madam Pomfrey must have left for him.

"Yeah." Her teeth showed from her smile, just a little bucked like that of her mother's. "I didn't bring my gift because you couldn't give me mine today."

"I told Clovis to tell you I was sorry that I'd miss it." Scorpius said, placing the glass on the bedside table.

"I didn't hear anything from him." Rose shrugged. She hadn't seen the boy since the match, besides a few minutes at dinner.

Scorpius muttered a few curse words under his breath. "Well, he has a bit on his mind with James and all. I'll be out of here in a few more days; I could have Albus get it for you."

"No. We'll just exchange in a few days, we'll have to study to catch you up anyways."

"Studying already? I'll just miss a day or two." Scorpius griped, laying his head deeper into the pillow.

"You never know what could be on the OWLs. It could be very important." Rose admonished Scorpius, just because he won a silly game he thought he was above studying.

"Fine, can you coddle me now? I haven't gotten my pain potions yet and it's starting to throb."

"Is it now?" Rose arched an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, my leg." Scorpius pointed to the white plaster cast.

"Poor baby…" She pinched his cheek.

"You know that's not what I want."

"Well, I'm lost." Rose said mockingly, "what is it that you want?"

"How about a kiss?" Rose made a face, she had wanted to make him beg but, with his leg, she thought better of it. She gave him a small peck that turned into a quick full-mouth kiss.

"Eww, you have morning breath." Rose said in an amused voice.

**Ashley Longbottom**

**5 June 2021 (Saturday)**

**9:17AM**

Sam Everett, a Muggleborn from Liverpool, descended the Boys' dormitory stairs. He was off to go get a late breakfast and maybe talk to Georgia Donovan, that cute Ravenclaw he had been chatting up, hoping to be a bit more than study partners. He was the last second year Hufflepuff boy out of their dorm, well, second to last.

Ashley Longbottom closed her book. She hadn't been reading it so she didn't even know the title of it. She eased up the steps, careful not to draw attention to herself, and slid into the circular door that Sam had carelessly left open. She sauntered through the room, approaching the only bed with the curtains still pulled. Ashley stood at the foot of the bed as she drew the curtain back to reveal the youngest Weasley, a thick quilt pulled up to his chest, a tuft of orange hair in his face, wafting with his easy breath, and his left hand tucked under his pillow as he slept on his side.

"Wakey-wakey, Weasley…" She crooned, hoping to rouse the boy.

He didn't even stir, he was a deep sleeper. She thought to just yank the quilt from him and jump onto top of him; after all, it was a good rogering she was after. But something a bit more… devious, presented itself. Ashley approached the right side of the bed. She lifted the patchwork gently from his feet, which jerked to warm safety, and Ashley slid in between the covers.

The air was stagnant and heavy with the scent of sweat and pubescence, Ashley licked her pink lips. Her hand reached out, blindly groping in the muted light. _'That's his leg, thigh, there it is…'_ Her hand felt that tentative bulge, just begging for a bit of tender, loving care. She pulled herself gingerly towards the afflicted area and then gave the boy an experimental squeeze. Huey's leg slowly kicked and he rolled onto his back, he was going to remain asleep. At least for a bit longer.

Her hand snaked into the fly of the boy's boxers, retrieving the half-awake appendage. It slowly came alive as she pumped it, the blood finding its way to his penis. She came closer, in order to take him in her mouth, Will told her that she was really good, better than the other girl's he had been with. Ashley didn't take any pride in that, it had been an act of duty, but this was a bit closer to love. His bollocks clenched and his cock twitched in her mouth, a hot mouthful of jizz shot into her wanting mouth.

Hugo sat up quickly in his bed; he'd had a really explicit dream and was worried about the collateral to his bed sheets. Just as he was about to throw his sheets off for a quick _Scourgify_, a head popped out from under the covers. Ashley licked her lips slowly, removing a rogue drop of white from her bottom lip.

"Good morning, love." Ashley said teasingly, as Hugo's face blushed horribly and he looked flustered as hell.

"D-don't call me that." He hissed, being mindful of long-gone roommates "What if someone saw you?"

"Everyone's at breakfast celebrating the end of examinations."

"Why aren't you there with them?" He sighed.

"I thought we could have a celebration of our own." She arched an eyebrow.

He really couldn't say no to that face. Though he wanted to desperately, his feelings of hate and entitlement were smothered by guilt and anxiety long ago. Ashley could see him try to assemble the words with some purpose. Instead, the Longbottom girl crashed her lips to his, her tongue invading his mouth, letting his taste that bitter and salty taste. Her hips took the chance to straddle him.

Hugo had to push the girl away from him, his hands firmly on her shoulders. Ashley gave a pout and a soft grind to his dick, which was more than ready for a second performance. He didn't understand it, why she came to him for this, sure over the past year Hugo had become a bit more popular. A majority of this popularity was because of being a nice guy and a pretty good Quidditch player, but he was still gangly and awkward, and he couldn't find a girl looking at him with anything but a friendly smile, except for the wriggly Longbottom who was currently trying to make love through his comforter.

"Why do you do this with me?" Hugo asked breathlessly, her gyrations were being to feel amazing through the patch-work quilt.

"I love you, silly." Ashley said, she then pulled the blanket away and repositioned herself to face away from the Weasley.

Hugo could smell that intriguing scent wafting as its source was only inches from his face as she took him into her mouth. He kindly returned the favor, pulling her underwear away, nearly tearing it, and began to lap as her folds. Hugo wrapped his arms around her midriff, as he licked and slowly rolled his hips. Guilt burned in the back of his mind like a brand, but his brain was not part of this equation.

**Scorpius Malfoy **

**4 June 2021**

**4:30PM**

As Professor Vane finished her little spiel, Scorpius glanced back over his right shoulder to Rose, they were seated alphabetically. Rose was exasperated, Scorpius could see it in her red face and frizzed out auburn hair, she had probably finished a half-hour early on the two hour exam and she wanted to leave, now. Her eyes wandered a bit, as she was through considering whether or not to jinx her least favorite teacher, and she caught Scorpius looking at her. Her eyebrow arched. They'd been dating for more than four years; they had an unspoken understanding, especially when it had to do with a 'little rendezvous'. He gave her a little smirk and turned back to the front of the class.

"-You are dismissed." Scorpius gathered his quills and parchment and headed for the door, Rose was waiting for him outside.

They headed off together, no questions about how the exam went. Scorpius knew that Rose had aced it and he had probably done just as well, if not setting the curve himself. He was just a bit better in potions; it was easier when you didn't have an on-going feud with the Professor. They headed up the stairway, which shifted as they went, leading them to an empty hallway of classrooms, after a hard day of examinations the other students were heading to their commons.

Scorpius noticed that Rose was eyeing the empty classrooms as they passed. They were headed to the Room of Requirement, though now that he thought about it, there was probably going to be some kind of party because of the end of the exams. Rose must have noticed his gaze as she turned to look at him, stopping in her tracks.

"Is here okay?" She asked, "The Room will probably be reserved tonight."

"The party would probably not be until after dinner." Scorpius said "Do you expect to be going at it for that long?"

"You never know." She gave a playful grin, batting her eye lashes.

"Let's at least get a little further from the stairway." Scorpius said as he turned.

"Are you afraid someone might hear you and your… laments?" His cheeks flushed red and he supposed that it had spilled into his neck, though his hair usually draped over that, as Rose continued to prod. "But that isn't your fault. Your parents raised a boy who can't control himself."

Her arms wrapped around his waist, her right hand slid into his waist band as her left tore his oxford from its tuck. Scorpius shuddered as her manicured nails brushed across the head of his penis. Rose withdrew her hands quickly and Scorpius couldn't feel her warmth on his back, he turned to face her but she was already heading into an empty Charms classroom. Scorpius could tell because of the large black board and cupboards full of rubbish.

"Are you going to get your arse in here or are you going to stand there with your cock in your hand?" Rose said over her shoulder, she then began scoping out the desks. "Teacher's desk or students'?"

"Teacher's desk, it's the old standard."

"Yeah, but I'd think it be exciting. Pretend Flitwick is giving a lecture while I work your shaft?"

"Or Professor Vane." Scorpius added and that earned him a frown.

"She's as old as your mother, Malfoy. That's kind of gross." Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, but the irony that Flitwick was easily a hundred years old was overlooked.

"I'm pretty sure you did that in Flitwick's class…" Scorpius said as Rose blushed. "I meant, you detest Vane's class and- when did this become a discussion?"

"Sorry. Strip, alright?" Scorpius nodded as he undid his tie, Rose watched him as he did this.

"What? Am I just gonna stroke one out for you?" Rose smirked, Scorpius's member hardened in response. It was usually a mixed blessing when she got that look about her.

"You'll see…" She strolled over to the dust-coated desk and grimaced at its condition. Rose flicked her wand and the dust blew off in a silent gust, she took a seat on top of it. "Take a seat when you're done, you gave me an idea."

Scorpius swallowed the dryness in his mouth, as he was suddenly very thirsty, and continued to undress. He hung his tie on the coat hook by the door, sometimes Rose liked to use it as a restraint. Scorpius began to unbutton his oxford, his eyes left the acrylic buttons as he reached his sternum and he looked to Rose. She was watching him intently as she sat on the old desk, with her blue eyes that were glazed and dark with lust. The rest of his clothes seemed to just fly off of him after that, though he did fold them and lay them by the door.

He began to scale the lecture hall's auditorium style steps, Rose's eye were appreciating the pale skin of his ass. A quivering mass of muscle from Quidditch practice, though sex had probably added a bit of tone to the white orbs. Scorpius took a seat in the third row. Rose was about eye level with his cock from where she was sitting.

"_Capessio_" Rose said, only audible to the point that Scorpius could catch the last syllable of the spell.

Scorpius felt a familiar grip on his manhood, it felt like that bewitchment from that Charms class in January, but that embrace felt more powerful and much different in the tense air of the old classroom. As he looked to examine the charm, his member actually had the little depressions, as if left by a certain diminutive dominatrix. He looked up to see a set of mollified blue eyes and a sly grin, which quickly disappeared behind a whirl of red hair as Rose jumped off the desk and turned to the board.

"We are going to be learning a new spell today class…" She said, as she _accioed_ a piece of chalk to her free hand.

She began writing on the board in a larger, slightly sloppier, version of her usual script, first name of the spell, '_Capessio_', and then the pronunciation. A hard 'c' then soft 'p', like crepe, and then an easy 'see-o'.

"The spell, like some many others, comes from Latin." As she spoke, Rose took to smacking her wand lightly. Scorpius felt the soft impacts.

"Specifically, Capesso, which means 'to grip or snatch'." She grabbed her wand from the bottom and ran her hand up its length, as if wringing a rag.

"It's a rather simple spell, but in the 1890s, it gained a fairly… sultry connotation for its use in prostitution. It can grip with the strength of one's own hand from a distance, depending on one's magical ability." A heavy swat and a loud thunk as Scorpius's face hit the desk.

"_Capessio_ is also very useful, as it can be used to bewitch objects. Now class, we're going to have a bit of a practice session." Rose approached her desk again, sitting on the edge. Her hand disappeared beneath green plaid, returning with a pair of white panties, a single pink ribbon bow on the waistband. "Now, don't be shy."

**Emmalyn Macmillan**

**4 June 2021 (Friday)**

**4:52PM**

They were in a small classroom that would hardly fit a dozen students. Emmalyn was sitting in a dusty leather chair that must have been used by a Professor, before the room had been abandoned, of course. She was sipping on a pain potion she had gotten from Madam Pomfrey after mentioning that her period had begun being a bit painful, the elderly woman had handed her the vial without another word. Of course, that was a white lie; she had heard from the other girls that it was painful and she wanted to miss that part.

Corbin was nice. He wanted to wait, because he didn't want to hurt her. But she didn't think he could refuse her, not if they were both in the heat of the moment, her body laid bare and ready to him, right? Emmalyn didn't believe she could withstand such an embarrassment, but that was not a possibility, surely not.

Corbin was sitting on a desk, looking at his shoes, his shirt laid crumpled on the floor. He was very thin, Emmalyn thought, though he had put on about fifteen pounds of muscle since returning to Quidditch. The slight bumps of his ribs and the points of his shoulders were reminders of the gaunt frame beneath.

"A-Are you sure about doing this, Emma?" Corbin mumbled. Emma was used to his nervous muttering.

"Yes." Emmalyn stood from the chair, feeling a bit unstable as the pain potion numbed her. "I took a pain potion."

"No, I mean… your virtue and all." Corbin's eyes jumped to her, but then he looked away again.

"Why would that matter?" She now stood in front of Corbin. Her little hand fell on his shoulder and then ran up his neck to his face, cupping his cheek. "Would you not love me without my 'virtue'?"

"No, no, you're beautiful and lovely. But… am I really good enough for you?" Corbin's eyes gazed to her and her soft brown eyes."

"Hmm…" Emmalyn said in faux contemplation. "You'll get there."

Her lips softly pressed against his, her tongue tentatively entering his mouth. Corbin returned the kiss, his tongue following hers back into her mouth, his long fingers going to thread through her honey-colored hair. Her arms wrapped around him, as she pulled Corbin to her, Emmalyn then began pulling the boy back to the teacher's desk. The boy had to stoop agonizingly in order to keep the kiss together as the two of them shuffled to the desk.

His hands hung stupidly to his sides, as he was petrified at the thought of caressing her, of progressing this further. Corbin didn't want another woman to resent him for taking something from her; his mother's youth, Emmalyn's virtue. He couldn't tolerate it. But she was insistent, the warm feeling of her breasts on his stomach, the tight embrace of her lissome arms, the sweet smell of honey and chamomile from her hair, all of it disarmed his doubt and bolstered his libido. His left hand abandoned his side, grasping her behind, softly kneading the lush, warm plush. Emma's tongue stopped with its twists and licks as a soft moan escaped her. That was the trigger.

Corbin sprung like an affronted Hippogriff, his hands wrapping around her and lifting her onto the desk. His feet scrambling to climb onto the desk, his shoes flew off in the process, as his hands attempted to shred every article of clothing that kept him from claiming this girl for his own. His trousers, one of the only nice pairs he had, now had a torn zipper and they were piled near the door.

His left hand began exploring the dampening creases of her womanhood as his mouth demanded more attention than her mind, clouded by anxiety and pleasure, could rightfully give. They hadn't really gotten to do much petting, Corbin had touched over her cotton panties, prodding the small opening, but she had gotten self-conscious and they had stopped there. Now Emmalyn found the sensation, coupled with a severe and all-consuming kiss, to be overwhelming.

Emmalyn was somewhere else entirely, but she could just barely notice the feeling of soft cotton sliding down her thighs. The fresh air meeting her wet maw sent a shudder of warm pleasure through her, Corbin's finger returning to stir her lips with a comfortable, but flurried, tempo. His lips left hers, just for a moment, Emmalyn licked her sticky lips and swallowed the dryness in her throat. He whispered something into her ear and then pulled away, that pathetic look on his face conveyed to her what he had said.

"Yes, I'm sure." She whispered.

Her eyes closed as she felt him position himself, that burning tip trembling at the entrance before slowly sliding in. A moment of hesitation as he waited at that thin barrier, Emmalyn knew he was watching her. She whispered softly, hoping he could read it from her lips, 'I love you.' A bit of pain, like being pricked by a needle, and the faint sound of a pop, Corbin gathered her up into his arms. She could hear the muttered apologies. He was acting like he had stabbed her in the heart.

"I'm okay. It's alright, Corbin…" She cooed as she stroked his hair.

They lay there for a bit, Corbin refusing to let go until he felt absolved for his wrong doing. He eventually let go, gathering up her clothes first, and then his own. Emmalyn watched him as he bent to retrieve his trousers and cast a _reparo_ charm; his eyes were still red from what she could see, as his hair was covering most of his face.

"Why are you like this, Corbin?" Emmalyn said, it was a bit off handed, but she had a bit of intent on it. "The other girls say that boys don't care about taking virtue, about causing a bit of pain."

Corbin froze, his left leg in trouser leg, he returned to motion within a few seconds and put on the rest of the garment. Emmalyn expected him to ignore it, to put it off once again. She had said she wouldn't push him, but it was getting to her, to not understand what thoughts were floating around in that mind of his. But she heard him, at first like a whisper, but he started again.

"Because- ahem, because of my mother…" He fastened his fly. "She left us, my dad and I, and it was my fault."

"Corbin, that's not true. It's not-" Emmalyn looked at him and he met her gaze, but there was a hostility in his eyes.

"It is! She said so! Right to my face, 'this is your fault, you little bastard! You stole my youth, my life, if it weren't for you I could have left a long time ago!'" A tear rolled down his pale cheek. "It's my fault. I didn't want you to blame me too. But you will, one day." He grabbed his stuff and began to leave.

"Corbin, wait!" Emmalyn leaped from the desk, onto his shoulders. She cringed at the bit of pain from her newly punched v-card, but she had to stop him. It was just like before, when he hit his head, and she wasn't going to let him run away again. "Look at me." He didn't look at her, rather at some point in space. "I love you, Corbin. Please, I'll never stop loving you. I promise, Corbin, I'd take a vow for you."

Corbin looked at her, he saw the pain in her eyes, not at the trifling matter of taking something that she didn't want, but at trying to deny that he loved her. That's why he didn't want to hurt her, not now and not in the future, but she felt this strongly. So, strongly that she would stake her life on an idiot like him. The tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry." Emmalyn squeezed him tightly. "I love you. I'm sorry, Emma." She felt his hand run through her hair.

**James Potter**

**14 June 2021 (Monday)**

**5:31AM**

James Sirius Potter cinched up his tie and the knots of his robes. An eerie silence hung in Gryffindor Tower, a silence that had persisted since the last train had left that Friday. There were no more First years yelling about learning a new spell or Third year boys arguing over which girl had the biggest tits, just a hallowed silence that was occasionally broken up by some reminiscing with friends or an on-campus date with Clovis.

He had been initially been angry about being laid up in the hospital, something he had left Seeking in order to avoid, but Clovis had been genuinely sorry. The bitterness from losing the Cup over a trick play receded and they got to talking about this thing that was shared between them, and that had been nice. The storm clouds of self-doubt and confusion over his identity stopped swirling. Now he didn't feel strange around other people, like he was somehow an outsider. Sure, a few people had been less than understanding, McLaggan for example, but Clovis and Darryl assured him that things were better this way.

Now he was getting dressed for the Graduation Ceremony, formal robes never looked flattering on James, he was too bulky for the theoretically loose-fitting garb. They never really looked good on anyone, another example of the Wizarding world's warped sense of fashion, partially why students weren't required to wear full robes for class anymore. They were still worn on some special occasions though. But that's beside the point; he was a half-hour early for the Graduation Feast, where the graduating students and their families were filled to the brim before the usually arduous proceedings. So, he took up the practice of pacing about the Seventh year dorm, much to the disappointment of his roommates.

"James..." Darryl Longbottom groaned from under two pillows. "James, if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to Jelly-leg Jinx your fucking legs."

"The counter's just '_Un-jellify_'." James shot back, making his third lap about.

"…I forgot that Clovis reviewed Defense Against with you." Darryl sighed. James was a natural like most of his family, so natural that he didn't know half of the material they had covered, Clovis and Darryl had been quiet instrumental in the plethora of Owls James had received. "Fine, go wait downstairs. I'll be down in a second; we'll go get your boyfriend."

James smiled at his groggy friend before leaving for the Commons. Darryl always knew what it was that he wanted, and seeing Clovis would certainly ease his nerves. The Longbottom boy was down within a few minutes, his disheveled robes fluttering as he trotted down the stairs. James stood from a couch and the two left the Gryffindor Commons for the last time as students.

"Strangely nostalgic, isn't it?" Darryl offered, but James was far off, thinking about Clovis. He sighed, resigned to the fact that he was barely more than a shepherd to the boy. "Yeah, well, thank you for the conversation, James." He muttered.

They passed by the Great Hall, where some people were already gathering; parents, student, Hagrid and a few other professors. James past without a second glance as he headed for the dungeons. Darryl saw his father chatting with Mister and Misses Potter, who he was anxious to speak with, but he had to make sure James didn't walk into a wall or something.

When Darryl made it to the dungeons, the positions of Head Boy and Girl were dissolved and so the students returned to their House, James was already there. He was a bit red in the face, as his attempts at guessing the password had been unsuccessful. Luckily, Darryl had traded passwords with Clovis earlier that week.

"Congratulations." Darryl said as the stone slowly began to disassemble into a doorway. "Berk. Can't ask your boyfriend for the password to his House? Who know what kind of fun you could have had?"

"I tried all the old ones first." James retorted.

"That's even more moronic." Darryl said, shaking his head while trying to hold in a chuckle.

A yawn broke the bickering friends apart, as they looked up the stairs.

"What the fuck? It's not even a decent hour and you two are already up?" It was Clovis, drowsy but already semi-dressed; trousers, unzipped, and shirt undone.

"I didn't want to be up yet either, but this one was pacing about the dorm. He looked like a lost puppy." Darryl teased his friend.

"O-oh, sod off, Longbottom." James chided as he blushed. "So, can you get ready? We could walk around the halls and just kind of hang out, or whatever."

"Eh? Let's just go get something to eat. Graduation is going to be horrid, might as well get through it on a full stomach." Clovis said as he went back up the stairs. "Have a cup of tea, and I'll be down in a bit."

Darryl approached the couch, pouring himself a cup from the charmed silver, Victorian-style pot, no sugar. James took a minute, disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend the time with Clovis that he had desperately wanted, however he came to the couch. He let himself fall with a thump to the couch, his eyes on the crackling fire, as Darryl poured another cup, this one for his friend. It seemed familiar in a strange, but not unsettling, way.

James took a sip, it was horribly bitter in his approximations, so he began to spoon in hefty teaspoons of sugar. Darryl really didn't understand how it could be considered tea when it was that saturated, but he knew James couldn't drink tea without a cavity-inducing level of sweetness, so he left it alone.

"So, what do you think Clovis is going to say in his speech?" Darryl said, but James was too busy stirring his tea, trying to dissolve a large clump of sugar. "James?"

"Huh?" James said as he looked up, the teaspoon falling out of the cup.

"What do you think Clovis will say in his speech? He is the Valedictorian, after all." Darryl said. He then brought the cup to his lips for a sip.

"I don't know. He's been really tight lipped about it. Kind of weird." Every house chose an exceptional student to speak at the Graduation ceremony; James was speaking for Gryffindor and, as Valedictorian, Clovis would speak last for Slytherin.

"Are you nervous about your speech? You shouldn't be. I've heard you practice in the bathroom. It's really good, especially the joke about your school years being easier than Uncle Harry's." Darryl set his cup down, emptied.

"Not really. Speeches kind of come naturally to me, like before Quidditch matches. Dad can give a good one, too."

"Don't I know it? Everyone's thinking he's going be Minister of Magic soon." Darryl raised an eyebrow. Every tabloid and newspaper was drooling at the prospect of a Potter Ministry.

"Yeah, but he-" James began before Clovis cut in.

"Are you two done gossiping? I'm starving over here." Clovis said as he took the last step of the staircase, James was surprised at how handsome his boyfriend looked. Though, he really shouldn't have been, as he had seen the boy in robes before. However, that was not with this new mind-set.

"You look good, Clovis." James said with a shy smile on his lips. He looked down out of embarrassment.

"You're damn right, I do." Clovis said as he approached James and his recently-made friend. He gave James a peck on the lips and said. "You look handsome, as well."

"Oi, let's get going. I should eat or it's just going to be dry heaves." Darryl said as he headed for the wall as the stone began to shift.

"You're tie is crooked" Clovis said as his hands went to straighten the Potter boy's cravat, James took that chance to press his lips to Clovis's. If he couldn't spend some time alone before separating from his love, then he wanted to carry his taste with him for just a bit. Clovis pushed away. "We can't keep Longbottom waiting. There will be plenty of time for that later."

James sighed as he let Clovis turn and walk away. He hated dress robes, he couldn't appreciate Clovis's butt like this.

**6:15AM**

James entered from a different door than Clovis, like they had when their relationship was just a secret between a handful of friends. That was mainly because it was still a secret. Clovis hadn't told his parents, they knew he was seeing someone, but the fact that it was James was left out. This was because Mister Zabini was a little perturbed at the Potter family; Albus taking his youngest for most of the day-light hours since break had started, while Clovis's mother was ecstatic, and Mister Potter being obstinate in his rejection of Zabini's bids to have him run for Minister of Magic.

James hadn't told his parents either, largely because they didn't know he was gay. He knew that his parents would love him no matter what, but his family's enemies would delight in the political ammunition. James didn't want his life-style to be the reason his father didn't make Minister, though his father's humility was more likely to be the reason for that.

"James, over here!" He heard the sweet, yet a bit harsh, voice of his mother, Ginny Potter, and he snapped out of his daze.

James headed towards the table where his mother and father were eating along with the Longbottoms; Professor and Misses, along with Darryl's sister, Ashley, and Darryl who was plowing into some Eggs Benedict.

"Sorry, I'm late." James said as he took as seat. "Where's Lily?"

"She decided to stay with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione; she didn't want to wake up early." His mother readily replied. "I mean, really, I went to Bill's graduation, as well as Charlie's and Percy's. Even to Ron's." Though that remark was more directed at her husband.

"You graduated with Ron, dear. Of course, you'd be there for it." Harry responded. "Let's keep focused on the men of the hour, huh? Feeling nervous, son? Gonna knock'em dead with your speech?"

"I'm gonna try, dad." James gave a smile before digging into his eggs and bacon.

The conversation was light and fun. James and Darryl traded jokes about the other's Quidditch performance, Ashley tried to chime in but the two ignored her. She was a Hufflepuff, what did she know about the game? Harry and Neville talked about how work was going, married life, and some laws on magical plants that Harry knew were coming down the pipe. Neville appreciated the heads up. Ginny and Hannah talked about raising teenagers, mainly horror stories, but then they got to a subject that was a bit steamier and Ginny had to cast a _Muffliato_, just in case of small ears.

**8:43AM**

The ceremony was passing with a demanding grace; the students in the main procession shifting uncomfortably in their formal robes, the majority sweating though their costume, even though the day was overcast like the usual Scottish summer day. The parents clapped as each student got their diploma, the giant squid of Black Lake coming to the surface to wave at some of the more celebrated students, as the platform upon the podium and seating rested was only a few hundred meters away from the water's edge.

After the Professors had given their piece, Professor Longbottom and McGonagall receiving an ovation after their speeches, the students that had been chosen to represent their houses were put forth. The Hufflepuff girl had been so nervous that she had forgotten to use the _Sonorus_ charm and none had heard a bit of her speech until Professor Flitwick cast it for her. James remembered it had been about 'friendship and loyalty', very Hufflepuffish things, but James didn't even know her name. Very strange with his 'social activities'.

The Ravenclaw boy was a prat. He didn't use the _Sonorus_; instead he cast a more impressive sounding charm that had the same effect. James had tuned him out, if it was about how great the Ravenclaw's grades had been that he really didn't care. James eyes fell upon his mother and father, sitting near the front. His father had on a polite smile on and his mother was having none of it, her brown eyes drifting about trying to find something interesting to observe.

The Ravenclaw, done listing the many 'O's he had received on The NEWTs, turned and sat back into his seat at the head of the Ravenclaw class. Headmistress McGonagall thanked him and introduced the next speaker, as if he needed an introduction, James Sirius Potter. But as she said his name in her stern yet gentle voice, a lump formed in his throat.

He stood, took a second to make sure his tie wasn't loose, and then approached the podium. As he cast the _Sonorus_, his eyes fell to his parents once again, his mother was crying joyful tears and his father had his arm around her with the same smile he had when he sent him off to school. He remembered those words, his father had told him, while his mother tried to keep Lily and Albus from boarding the train. _'Hogwarts is a magical place. It can make you into whoever you wish to be, let it mold you into the man you were meant to be. '_

"My father…" James began, a concerted cheer rose from both the parents and the students, even a few professors got in on it. "My, my father had a difficult time here at Hogwarts. But, luckily, I didn't. I-"

James stood there for a moment, a man cleared his throat and a baby began to fuss.

"I'm sorry. My speech is cr- awful." James gave a grin. "I've had a hard time, like my father. Have I had to defeat the deadliest dark wizard ever? No. But I've gone on my own journey, right here, within these walls. Searching for who I was meant to be, trying to fill my own shoes, standing for what I was taught was right."

"I think I found it, Dad." He looked out at the crowd. "I think I found myself. I'm gay, and my boyfriend will be speaking next."

James turned from the podium and retook his seat as about fifty sets of eyes were set on his face and a couple hundred were on his back. He took his seat at the head of Gryffindor, and without missing a beat, McGonagall came to the podium, thanked him for his speech, and introduced Clovis Blaise Zabini as the Valedictorian.

**A/N: THIS IS THE END OF RED QUEEN.**

**Not the End end, I've written almost 200 pages of Red Queen, so I think it's time for a new book!**

**There will be some drabbles added here for a twentieth chapter. I'll also be doing some more drabbles that are important for my Canon, but I'm open to requests. I won't get any, but whatever.**

**SO LOOK OUT FOR: The Red Queen and the Blue Palace to be posted this Fall**


End file.
